Be With You
by mashedpootato
Summary: Bagi semua orang, adalah hal yang mustahil untuk membenci Park Chanyeol. Ya, semua orang, kecuali Byun Baekhyun. Hingga suatu hari sedikit ketidaksengajaan, egoisme, dan cuaca buruk memaksa mereka untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Dan mungkin, ada perasaan lain selain benci di antara mereka selama ini. [M/M: Chan/Baek, ft Kai/Soo] [Enemy to Lover, Mutual Pining, See more tags inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Be With You **

**A fanfiction by mashedpootato**

**.**

**.**

**Character(s) : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Doh Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Hwang Hojun (oc)**

**Pairing(s) : Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin/Doh Kyungsoo, mention of Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok**

**Genre(s) : Romance, enemy to lover, slow burn, mutual-pining**

**Additional tag(s) : mention of MPREG, typos**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Tulisan ini hanya sebuah karya fanfiksi, penggunaan nama dan karakterisasi dalam tulisan tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan tokoh di dunia nyata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Snowman**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Park Chanyeol. Apa maksud semua ini?"

Pagi itu masih terlalu pagi ketika sosok Byun Baekhyun seketika membuka pintu kantor Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kesal dan marah yang nampak jelas di wajahnya.

_"What?" _Chanyeol menoleh kaget pada sumber suara, dan mendapati Baekhyun telah berdiri di sisi mejanya, membanting map file ke atas meja dengan cukup keras. "Apa ini?"

"Apa ini, katamu? Itu adalah data keuangan yang anak buahmu berikan padaku, Park. Aku baru saja menyerahkannya ke Mr. Lee untuk ia periksa dan kau tahu, apa? Teammu melakukan kesalahan pada beberapa data di dalamnya."

_"__Oh, really__?"_ Ujar Chanyeol, yang mana terdengar seperti tanggapan yang terlalu santai bagi Baekhyun. "Aku akan memeriksa dan segera merevisinya kalau begitu."

Baekhyun berdecih kesal. "Hanya itu? Dengar Park, apa kau pikir ini adalah lelucon bagimu? Data itu akan digunakan untuk presentasi kita minggu depan!" Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya kesal, memberi tekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Tenang, Byun. Ini bukan masalah besar. Dan jika kau ingat, ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak salah memberikan informasi tanggal deadline kepadaku. Kau mengambil data ini bahkan sebelum aku selesai memeriksanya, jadi kesalahan bukan sepenuhnya milikku. Ok?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan amarah yang masih meletup di dadanya. "Kau ingat ini adalah sebuah proyek presentasi besar kan?"

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kita adalah penanggung jawab utama proyek ini."

"Yup." Jawab Chanyeol singkat, dan Baekhyun seketika kembali kehilangan kesabarannya.

_"Don't you feel nervous at all,_ Park? Bagaimana kau bisa sesantai ini?!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mengalihkan pandangan dari file di tangannya dan memandang Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya sejak lelaki mungil itu menghentakkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan. Dan seketika Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang muncul di bibirnya.

"Astaga, Byun. Kau manis sekali ketika marah dan panik seperti ini."

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun dengan sigap menepis tangan Chanyeol yang terulur berusaha menyentuh pipinya. _"Don't dare you touch me, asshole."_

Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kali dan mengangkat kedua tangan sebagai simbul menyerah. "Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Dan dengar, tentu saja aku merasa _nervous_ dengan semua tanggung jawab ini, Byun. Aku merasa sama lelahnya dengan dirimu saat ini. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau perlu bersikap panik. Kita masih punya waktu satu minggu penuh sebelum presentasi, dan kesalahan-kesalahan semacam ini sangat biasa terjadi. Kita masih punya waktu untuk memeriksa dan memperbaikinya." Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon dan berusaha menawarkan sebuah senyuman kecil.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, berharap dengan begitu ia tidah harus membuang tenaganya untuk lebih lama berdebat dengan rekan kerjanya itu. "Segera lakukan dan serahkan data revisinya pada Lee Sajang, Park."

_"Everything for you, babe." _Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bersumpah jika ini bukan perintah Lee Sajang aku sudah akan menolak mentah-mentah untuk dipasangkan dengan orang itu sebagai tim penanggung jawab proyek ini!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan kesal, menghentakkan tiap langkahnya seraya memasuki ruang kerja Jongdae tanpa sapaan apapun.

"Hai, Baek. Terimakasih sudah mengetuk pintu." Ujar Jongdae sarkastis yang mana tidak Baekhyun pedulikan sama sekali.

Sahabatnya dari devisi Human Resource itu tidak perlu bertanya masalah apa yang membuat Baekhyun kesal kali ini. Tidak ketika Baekhyun mengeluhkan hal (atau lebih tepatnya orang) yang sama hampir setiap harinya sejak duo Park-Byun dipasangkan dalam satu proyek yang sama.

"Kau tahu, Byun Baekhyun, untuk seseorang yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai pembenci Park Chanyeol kau jelas-jelas berbicara 'cukup banyak' tentangnya." Komentar Jongdae, memberi isyarat tanda kutip pada 'cukup banyak' dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Kali ini apa lagi?"

"Ia mengacaukan data keuangan yang ia serahkan padaku untuk diperiksa Lee Sajang, Dae! Bisakah kau bayangkan itu?! Dan kau harus melihat wajahnya saat aku memberikan peringatan padanya tadi! Berani-beraninya ia bercanda di saat seperti ini!" Ujar Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi dramatis.

"Apakah kesalahan datanya fatal?" Jongdae mengangkat satu alisnya penasaran.

"Tidak… tapi tetap saja…"

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu membesar-besarkan masalah ini. Hal seperti itu biasa terjadi, Baek."

"What?! Apa kau sedang membelanya? Kesalahan tetap saja kesalahan. Ia tidak bisa semudah itu diberi pengecualian hanya karena ini bukan sebuah kesalahan besar."

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Jelas itu bukan hal yang bisa dibenarkan. Ia berhak belajar dari kesalahannya. Namun di sisi lain, apa yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Semua orang bisa mengalami hal itu. Dan aku tahu reaksi panikmu ini bukan karena kesalahan data itu, tapi lebih disebabkan karena kau merasa gugup dengan presentasi kalian, iya kan?"

Baekhyun memandang sahabatnya itu dan menghela nafas pasrah. Percuma saja ia menutup-nutupi. Jongdae sudah terlalu lama menjadi sahabatnya untuk bisa dengan mudah membaca perasaan satu sama lain.

_"See? _Kau mungkin keras kepala, tapi hati kecilmu pasti mengakuinya." Jongdae menjentikkan jarinya puas. "Tenanglah, _dude._ Presentasi kalian masih satu minggu lagi, jadi kalian masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk memantapkan materi-materi yang kalian punya. Rebut hati para calon investor itu, Byun."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pesimis, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa di sisi ruangan dengan helaan nafas panjang. "Bagaimana jika aku mengacaukan presentasiku? Bagaimana jika aku lupa dengan apa yang harus aku ucapkan? Bagaimana jika si brengsek Park itu mengacaukan datanya lagi?" Ia mulai menceracau.

Jongdae memutar bola matanya. "Park Chanyeol akan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia tidak mungkin menerima predikat ketua devisi terbaik tahun lalu tanpa suatu alasan. Mengenal karakter Chanyeol, kurasa ia berkata begitu untuk menenangkanmu, Baek. Kita semua tahu bagaimana mudah paniknya dirimu setiap kali terjadi kesalahan rencana, dan kurasa ia melakukan hal yang benar dengan meyakinkanmu bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahan besar."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, mengernyitkan dahi dengan bibir mencebik kesal. Persetan. Agaknya Chanyeol telah berhasil mengambil hati Jongdae untuk lebih berpihak padanya.

Jongdae menghela nafas. "Kau tahu, ada baiknya kau segera memperbaiki hubungan kalian sebagai rekan kerja. Aku mulai bosan dengan kelakuanmu. Satu waktu kau datang mengeluh panjang lebar tentang Park Chanyeol, tapi di waktu yang lain, aku bisa melihatmu memandanginya dari kejauhan seakan-akan kau ingin memakannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, aku tidak buta untuk bisa melihat kau tertarik padanya, Byun. Terlepas dari segala upayamu untuk menutupinya. Dan jika aku tidak salah, bukankah Chanyeol juga tertarik padamu? Aku pernah melihatnya menggodamu ketika awal-awal kalian bertemu dulu." Jongdae mengernyitkan dahi mengingat-ingat.

"Ugh, _stop it._ Kau membuatku mual, Kim Jongdae." Baekhyun mengalihkan mukanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang seketika menghangat mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu. "Dan tidak, ia tidak menggodaku karena ia tertarik padaku. Ia melakukannya karena pada dasarnya ia adalah seorang _playboy. _Ia melakukan hal itu ke semua orang yang bisa ia jadikan sasaran."

Jongdae mengangkat alisnya sangsi. "Sungguh? Sebut saja aku delusional, namun aku yakin ada sesuatu yang lebih dengan caranya memperlakukanmu, Baek."

"Jongdae." Baekhyun menghentikan Jongdae dengan nada memperingatkan. "Kau tahu aku masih belum menyelesaikan hubunganku dengan Hojun."

Jongdae memutar bola matanya. "Kalian sudah putus, Byun Baek."

_"Nope._ Aku dan Hojun hanya sedang dalam masa _'break'._ Hubungan kami belum berakhir, Kim Chen." Baekhyun bersikukuh.

Menyadari dirinya tidak akan menang dalam perdebatan itu, Jongdae mengangkat bahu tak acuh. _"Whatever. _Tapi aku serius. Paling tidak berdamailah dengan Chanyeol selama beberapa waktu ini, Baek. Kalian punya proyek presentasi besar beberapa hari lagi, dan setelah semuanya beres, kalian akan kembali ke tugas devisi masing-masing. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan untuk menjalin pertemanan di antara kalian, Byun Baekhyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki kebencian apapun pada Chanyeol ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya satu bulan lalu. Jika ada, Baekhyun justru merasa bersemangat dan penasaran dengan sosok yang mendapat predikat kepala devisi terbaik tahun lalu itu. Bekerja sebagai ketua devisi produksi yang masih cukup baru, Baekhyun tidak benar-benar pernah bertemu langsung dengan Chanyeol yang merupakan kepala devisi pemasaran. Karena itulah ia merasa bersemangat dengan prospek kerjasama kali ini.

Hingga sesuatu yang tidak ia duga terjadi.

Harus Baekhyun akui, Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu pria tertampan yang pernah ia temui selama hidupnya. Bukan berarti ia telah banyak melihat pria tampan selama ini. Namun tetap saja. Sosoknya yang tinggi seakan memancarkan aura kewibawaan yang bahkan bisa Baekhyun rasakan ketika keduanya pertama bertemu. Ia nampak seperti seseorang yang _gentleman_ dan penuh tata krama.

Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun telah salah duga.

"Hai, Mr. Park. Saya Byun Baekhyun, kita memang belum membicarakan ini langsung satu sama lain. Namun anda tentu sudah dengar tentang rencana proyek presentasi besar yang akan kita pegang bersama, bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun hari itu, sopan dan ramah, sebagaimana dua orang professional yang baru pertama bertemu.

"Tentu. Dan wow. Aku tidak tahu Lee Sajang memasangkanku dengan seseorang semanis dan seseksi dirimu, Mr. Byun." Jawab Chanyeol saat itu, manatapnya terlalu intens, lebih dari yang Baekhyun ekspektasikan. Dan entah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka saat itu, sepersekian detik, dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan bibir lembut Park Chanyeol di pipinya. Satu-satunya hal yang paling Baekhyun ingat hanyalah senyuman mempesona yang pria itu berikan, diikuti dengan ucapan pelan. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Byun Baekhyun. _By the way, ar__e you single?"_

_Fuck. _Baekhyun membenci Park Chanyeol.

Tampan.

Mempesona.

Penuh percaya diri.

Dan tidak kenal tata krama.

_"What are you doing?" _Desis Baekhyun setelah sembuh dari kekagetannya. Matanya melebar dan jantungnya berdegup cepat di balik tulang dadanya. Dan otaknya berjalan lebih lambat dibanding mulutnya ketika ia berujar spontan. "Brengsek."

Baekhyun bersumpah tangannya bergerak di luar kendali ketika dengan tiba-tiba ia menumpahkan segelas _red wine _tepat ke tubuh Park Chanyeol saat itu. Kemudian ia berlalu dengan rasa kaget, malu, dan sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami dalam dirinya.

Itulah pertemuan awal mereka. Dan Baekhyun membenci hari itu lebih dari hari-hari lain sepanjang hidupnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia membenci rasa bingung dan tidak berdaya yang dirasakannya kala itu.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengungkit hal tersebut lagi setelahnya, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus bersyukur atau kesal oleh kenyataan itu. Tapi paling tidak itu cukup untuk membuktikan ketidakseriusan seorang Park Chanyeol dalam melakukan sesuatu.

Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol. Dan ia merasa dirinya memiliki cukup banyak alasan untuk menyimpulkan hal tersebut.

Satu, ia membenci sikap Chanyeol yang suka menganggap enteng sesuatu.

Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi bahwa Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang cenderung mudah panik ketika sesuatu tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Baekhyun menyukai jika pekerjaannya berjalan lancar, sementara Chanyeol menikmati tantangan-tantangan tak terduga selama menjalani tugasnya. _Well,_ paling tidak, Chanyeol selalu berhasil menyelesaikan semuanya. Namun sikap Chanyeol yang cenderung menganggap enteng suatu permasalahan tak jarang membuat Byun Baekhyun naik darah.

Hal kedua yang tidak Baekhyun sukai dari Chanyeol adalah kebiasaannya dalam bercanda. Harus Baekhyun akui, Chanyeol memiliki kemampuan bersosialisasi yang sangat baik. Chanyeol senang menyapa orang lain dengan ramah dan meluangkan waktu untuk bergurau, sementara Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk meminimalisir komunikasi dengan orang di sekelilingnya dan fokus pada pekerjaan.

Lalu alasan yang ketiga, Baekhyun tidak suka kebiasaan Chanyeol menggoda rekan kerja mereka. Menebar pesona dengan memberikan kerlingan sekilas dan memberikan sapaan manis. Itu membuat Chanyeol nampak seperti tipe orang yang tidak setia. Bukan berarti itu adalah urusan Baekhyun. Namun ia membenci ketika Chanyeol dengan terang-terangan menggoda siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Itu nampak seperti sesuatu yang sangat tidak profesional di mata Baekhyun.

Ya, hanya itu. Bukan karena alasan lain. Bukan pula karena ciuman di pipi yang agaknya sudah Chanyeol lupakan itu.

Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol.

Namun entah mengapa, tepat di hari H presentasi mereka, tangan Chanyeol lah yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber ketenangan Baekhyun. Dengan rasa gugup, Baekhyun bisa merasakan serangan panik yang perlahan menjalari tubuhnya, memompa darahnya cepat dan membuat kedua tangannya bergetar kuat. Ia bersumpah dirinya sudah akan jatuh pingsan jika tidak ada tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggamnya saat itu.

"Hey, Byun Baekhyun. _Listen." _Ujar Chanyeol pelan, mengulurkan satu tangannya ke pipi Baekhyun untuk memaksa ia mengangkat wajahnya. "Dengar. Jangan gugup, ok? Kau melakukan semuanya dengan baik selama latihan, dan kau hanya perlu melakukannya kembali saat ini. Kita melakukan ini bersama. _I promise everything will be fine." _

Chanyeol benar, mereka memang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang dan melakukan gladi bersih berkali-kali sebelum ini. Namun ini adalah sesuatu yang sepenuhnya berbeda, dengan ratusan _audience_ memenuhi _convenience hall,_ dengan calon-calon investor yang siap memberi penilaian buruk jika ia berani membuat kesalahan barang sedikitpun.

"Kau dipilih untuk melakukan ini bukan tanpa suatu alasan, Byun. Kau dipilih karena Lee Sajang percaya hanya kau yang mampu melakukannya. Hanya kita yang mampu melakukannya." Chanyeol tersenyum, merapikan kerah jas Baekhyun dan menepuk pipinya pelan. _"You ok?"_

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, dan mengangguk pelan.

_"Good."_ Ujar Chanyeol, membiarkan tangan mereka tergenggam satu sama lain hingga keduanya tiba di area _backstage._

Hari itu, tidak ada kesalahan berarti dalam presentasi mereka. Kalaupun ada, itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahan sangat kecil yang Baekhyun yakin tak banyak orang sadari.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Sebagaimana yang Chanyeol janjikan pada Baekhyun sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menyebut presentasi kali ini sebagai sebuah kesuksesan besar jelas bukan sesuatu yang berlebihan. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menerima pujian tanpa henti dari pimpinan-pimpinan perusahaan yang hadir, kode positif dari para calon investor, dan tentu saja ucapan bangga dari pimpinan perusahan mereka, Lee Sajangnim.

_"You did __such __a great job, boys. I'm so proud of you. _Kita mendapat banyak apresiasi dan tanggapan positif dari berbagai kolega perusahaan, jadi mari berharap kita akan banyak mendapat penawaran ikatan kerjasama kali ini." Ia tersenyum dan memberikan tepukan bangga kepada keduanya. Ekspresinya bagai seorang ayah yang senang akan kesuksesan putranya, namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cukup tahu bahwa sudah ada bayangan skenario-skenario bisnis menguntungkan yang berputar di dalam kepala pria tua itu saat ini.

Setelah lama berbasa-basi dengan para tamu undangan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke gedung hotel dalam keadaan perasaan lelah namun lega luar biasa. Setelah persiapan berbulan-bulan lamanya, semua waktu dan pikiran yang mereka korbankan terbayar sempurna.

"Aku tidak yakin ingin bergabung dengan _dinner__ party _nya._ I'll skip.__" _Ujar Baekhyun ketika keduanya berjalan beriringan di koridor hotel, tangan melonggarkan dasi yang masih tersimpul kencang di lehernya.

_"Me too."_ Ujar Chanyeol.

"Hey, Park." Lirih Baekhyun, sesaat hanya menggigit bibirnya ragu sebelum berujar kembali, "Terimakasih."

Chanyeol tersenyum._ "For what?"_

"Untuk semuanya. Atas kerjasama yang kau lakukan selama ini dan... karena sudah menenangkanku sebelum presentasi kita tadi. Aku tahu aku nampak sangat berantakan, tapi aku bersumpah itu tidak biasa terjadi. Ok, aku memang mudah panik, namun yang seperti itu tadi jelas bukan diriku. Dan aku merasa perlu untuk-

"Hey, hey, hey. Byun. _Relax." _Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan rentetan kalimatnya. "Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Itulah fungsinya partner kerja. Iya kan?"

"Ya… tapi tetap saja. _Thanks. _Harus kuakui, bekerjasama denganmu tidaklah terlalu buruk, Park." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyuman kecil yang muncul di bibirnya.

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai pujian, Byun Baekhyun."

Setelah beberapa saat, sebuah ide seketika muncul di benak Baekhyun. "Kau tahu, berhubung kita akan kembali sibuk bekerja di devisi yang berbeda setelah ini, bagaimana jika kita melakukan pesta perpisahan kecil-kecilan?"

Chayeol tertawa. "Kita masih bekerja di satu gedung perusahaan yang sama, _babe._ Jika kau memang merindukanku, kau bisa datang kapanpun ke lantai 21 dimana ruanganku berada." Ia mengerling jahil, membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Ok. Masuk akal. Bukan berarti aku akan merindukanmu. Tapi mungkin makan malam bersama tidaklah buruk, iya kan?"

"Apa kau sedang mengajakku pergi kencan makan malam, Byun?" Chanyeol terus menerus berusaha menggodanya, yang mana dihadiahi di dengan sebuah pukulan pelan di bahu oleh lelaki yang lebih mungil.

_"Shut up,_ Park. Aku berusaha berdamai denganmu." Ujarnya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat, membuat keduanya tertawa.

Entahlah, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan semua beban tugas proyek yang sudah diselesaikan. Seketika semuanya terasa sedikit lebih ringan di antara mereka.

"Apa kau tahu tempat yang bagus untuk makan di sekitar area ini? Sesuatu yang bukan makanan hotel?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika ia tiba di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau ingin berkendara sedikit lebih jauh? Aku tahu sebuah tempat yang sangat enak di tepi kota, beberapa kilometer dari area ini. Sekitar 30 menit dengan mobil. Namun percayalah, itu akan menjadi _grill and barbeque restaurant _terbaik yang pernah kau kunjungi."

Baekhyun melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang nampak berusaha meyakinkannya, dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali tertawa pelan.

"Oke, oke. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin bisa menolak jika kau memberikan ekspresi semacam itu. Sebaiknya kau tidak berbohong tentang hal itu."

"Aku berjanji kau tidak akan menyesal, Byun." Chanyeol memberikan senyum separo ciri khasnya.

_Damn. _Ia sungguh tampan.

"Sampai bertemu di lobby lima belas menit lagi?" Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. "Ok."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol hanya membual ketika mengatakan pemandangan selama perjalanan mereka tidak akan mengecewakannya. Namun kenyataannya, 'tidak mengecewakan' adalah sebutan yang tidak cukup layak untuk menggambarkan suasana sesungguhnya.

Bertahun-tahun hidup di ibukota, baru kali ini Baekhyun berkendara menyusuri area barat laut distrik tersebut, menjauh menuju tepi perbatasan. Dan selama bertahun-tahun itu pula Baekhyun belum pernah melihat pemandangan secantik ini. Sepanjang jalan, ia disuguhi pemandangan langit magenta gelap dan gradasi violet yang kontras dengan hamparan salju putih yang nampak berkerlip dari kejauhan. Sementara itu, silau lampu kota mulai memudar di kejauhan, menyisakan kilau kecil yang bertaburan layaknya bintang-bintang senja di musim panas.

"Wow, ini luar biasa." Desis Baekhyun, tanpa sadar mengucapkan apa yang terlintas di benaknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menoleh sesaat untuk memperhatikan ekspresi terpesona Baekhyun pada pemandangan yang ada. Dengan jemarinya yang melekat pada jendela mobil dan matanya yang melebar takjub, Baekhyun lebih mirip seorang anak yang kagum akan sebuah pertunjukan sulap dibanding seorang kepala devisi produksi yang terkenal tegas. Ia nampak jauh lebih muda dari usianya.

"Apa kau sering berkendara di area ini?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah beberapa selang waktu di antara mereka. Tatapan Baekhyun masih melekat pada pemandangan luar, mengagumi barisan tanaman cemara yang membentuk siluet gelap cantik berlatar langit nila.

"Ya, cukup sering. Aku lahir dan tumbuh tak jauh dari tempat ini."

"Wow, sungguh? Aku kira kau lahir dan besar di ibukota selama ini."

"Tidak, aku tinggal di dekat area ini hingga pertengahan sekolah menengah pertama. Kami dulu memiliki rumah tetap di sini, namun orangtuaku memutuskan untuk menjualnya setelah ayahku dipindahtugaskan ke kota. Kami sempat tinggal berpindah-pindah ke luar negeri selama masa SMA dan kuliahku, hingga ayahku mendapatkan penempatan posisi tetap di Seoul pada beberapa tahun masa akhir jabatannya."

Baekhyun sempat mendengar dari teman-teman kerjanya mengenai latar belakang keluarga Chanyeol, namun ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar itu langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan. "Ayahmu terdengar hebat." Ujar Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol sempat menoleh ke arahnya karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain selain kekaguman di balik kalimat itu.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku beruntung bisa merasakan pengalaman tumbuh di berbagai tempat berkat pekerjaan ayahku. Namun jika ada yang lebih hebat lagi, itu adalah ibuku, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah orang di balik diriku saat ini."

Ekspresi Baekhyun melembut mendengar ujaran itu. "Maksudmu dirimu yang _playboy_ dan tidak bisa serius?"

"Hey, sebagai seseorang yang banyak bercanda dan _playboy,_ aku cukup hebat dalam pekerjaanku, kau tahu sendiri itu." Keluh Chanyeol meski dengan tawa renyah di bibirnya.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil hanya memutar bola matanya, namun tetap tersenyum lembut setelahnya. "Berhenti menyombongkan diri, Park." Ujarnya, dengan nada yang tidak sepenuhnya kasar.

Tawa puas Chanyeol semakin terdengar keras setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Oh my God, this is so good."_ Gumam Baekhyun yang kesekian kalinya sejak ia menyuapkan potongan pertama _beef bbq_ ke mulutnya. "Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan daging ini hingga rasanya bisa selembut ini. Dan _seasoning_ saus yang mereka sediakan-_oh my God. This is heaven."_

Chanyeol tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun, "Hey, makanlah dengan pelan. Daging itu tidak akan kabur kemana-mana. Apa kau sebegitu laparnya, hah?"

"Tidak. Bukan hanya karena aku sangat lapar, tapi aku bersumpah ini adalah daging terbaik dalam hidupku. Aku berhutang padamu, Park."

Chanyeol memberikan seringai puas, "Tentu saja kau berhutang padaku." Ujarnya, yang seketika membuat Baekhyun menyesal telah mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Keluarga kami biasa makan di sini sejak aku masih kecil. Setiap hari besar seperti libur dan perayaan tertentu kami akan kemari untuk merayakannya. Orangtuaku juga sering datang kemari tiap tahunnya untuk merayakan ulangtahun pernikahan mereka. Mereka bilang tempat ini punya pilihan alkohol yang lengkap untuk sebuah daerah di tepi kota."

"Apa tempat tinggalmu dulu jauh dari sini?" Tanya Baekhyun di antara kunyahannya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya sekitar lima belas hingga dua puluh menit dengan mobil." Jawab Chanyeol di antara senyuman tipis yang penuh nostalgia.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya tempat seperti apa rumah dimana seorang Park Chanyeol tumbuh. Chanyeol mungkin nampak penuh gurau dan canda, namun Baekhyun tahu ia adalah sosok pekerja keras di balik semua itu. Ia banyak mendengar cerita tentang prestasi yang Chanyeol raih di perusahaan, sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun sejak awal merasa penasaran sosok seperti apa ia sebenarnya. Beberapa orang mungkin mengira Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol melihat bagaimana mudahnya terjadi perbedaan pendapat di antara mereka. Namun kenyataannya tidaklah tepat seperti itu. Bahkan jika boleh jujur, ada bagian dalam diri Baekhyun yang sangat ingin mengenal Park Chanyeol dengan lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya, tersadar bahwa ia berhenti memasukkan potongan daging panggang ke mulutnya sedari tadi.

"Um, ya. _I'm completely fine."_ Jawab Baekhyun, menyumpalkan sepotong besar daging ke mulutnya dengan salah tingkah.

Chanyeol nampak tidak terlalu percaya dengan jawaban itu, menelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan puas yang menyelidik. Sisi bibirnya terangkat membentuk cengiran nakal seraya ia meraih kertas tisu di meja dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Untuk seorang ketua devisi yang keras kepala, kau makan seperti seorang anak TK, Mr. Byun."

Baekhyun terhenyak kaget dan reflek menyeka mulutnya sendiri sebelum Chanyeol berhasil menjangkaunya.

"Park Chanyeol." Ujarnya memperingatkan dengan memicingkan mata. "Jauhkan tanganmu dariku."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Oke, oke. Seharusnya aku sadar metode ini tidak akan pernah berhasil untukmu." Gerutunya pelan.

Baekhyun berdecih, berusaha kembali fokus dengan makanannya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, a namun ia tahu Chanyeol tidak perlu mengetahuinya atau hal tersebut hanya akan memompa kepercayaan dirinya yang sudah terlampau tinggi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah satu setengah jam lebih menghabiskan waktu di restaurant tersebut, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Hari sudah semakin gelap, dan meski besok adalah akhir pekan yang berarti keduanya tidak perlu bangun pagi untuk berangkat kerja, mereka tetap harus tiba di rumah malam ini juga untuk beristirahat.

"Kau yakin kuat menyetir hingga Seoul malam ini juga? Ingin aku gantikan?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika keduanya menuju lapangan parkir dimana mobil Chanyeol berada.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula kau baru saja minum beer, jadi sebaiknya aku yang memegang kendali selama berkendara. Lebih baik berhati-hati dibandingkan harus menyesal di akhir."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. _"Well, _sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau menolak minum sementara kau sendiri yang menyarankan diriku untuk mencicipi beer mereka."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau tidak nampak mengeluh beberapa saat lalu, Baek. Malahan aku bisa lihat kau begitu menikmatinya."

Sejujurnya Baekhyun sedikit kaget oleh nama panggilan yang terucap spontan oleh Chanyeol, namun ia buru-buru menutupinya dengan dehaman pelan. "Well, ya. Harus aku akui semua makanan yang kau rekomendasikan tadi sangatlah enak."

"Aku masih punya daftar rekomendasi yang lain, Byun. Mungkin kau akan berkesempatan mencicipinya jika kita bisa keluar makan malam lagi di lain waktu."

Apa itu sebuah ajakan berkencan? Dalam hati, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak berpikir terlalu jauh, mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh atak acuh. "Biar aku pikirkan. Sementara itu sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu berharap, Park."

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar ringan dan tanpa beban. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi untuk sekarang, kita harus buru-buru pulang, aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan ramalan cuaca malam ini."

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Ramalannya bilang akan turun salju tipis malam ini, namun melihat kencangnya angin dan rendahnya suhu udara saat ini, aku mulai tidak yakin hal itu sepenuhnya benar. Aku tidak tahu salju semacam apa yang mereka kategorikan sebagai 'tipis'."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil dan menyadari serpih salju yang mulai turun dari langit. Dalam hati ia hanya berharap tidak akan terjadi badai sebelum mereka tiba di kota malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Fuck." _

Serapah Chanyeol seketika mengagetkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Entah sejak kapan dirinya jatuh tertidur, namun ia menemukan dirinya terduduk kaget dari kursi dan menoleh pada pria tinggi di sebelahnya.

_"What's happening?" _Tanya Baekhyun kaget sekaligus bingung, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dan dimana mereka saat ini. Namun sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, ia menemukan ada hal yang ganjal dengan kondisi mobil mereka yang terhenti.

Chanyeol berusaha menghidupkan mesin berkali-kali, namun percuma, tidak ada respon yang terjadi. Lelaki tinggi itu merutuk dengan sebuah helaan nafas kesal.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati sekali lagi, berharap dugaan yang terlintas di benaknya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

"Mesinnya macet." Ujar Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi.

_"What?!_ Apa maksudmu dengan macet?! Dan kenapa kau diam saja, Park? Lakukan sesuatu!" Ujar Baekhyun, seketika merasa panik.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku sudah berusaha melakukan segala cara ketika kau tidur sedari tadi! Paling tidak biarkan aku mengistirahatkan diri!"

_"Oh my, God._ Kau tidak bercanda kan?! Katakan padaku kau hanya bercanda."

"Ugh. Apa aku nampak sedang bercanda, Byun? Gantikan aku memegang kemudi, aku akan berusaha mendorong mobil ini untuk menepikannya."

Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia bercanda, Baekhyun seakan baru tersadar bahwa mereka berada di kondisi yang sangat serius saat ini.

Setelah berhasil menepikan mobilnya, Chanyeol tidak segera kembali ke dalam mobil. Dari dalam, Baekhyun melihat partner kerjanya itu menelepon di ponselnya, berjalan hilir mudik dengan ekspresi serius seperti sedang menjelaskan sesuatu yang sangat darurat. Segera setelah pria itu kembali masuk, Baekhyun memborbardirnya dengan rentetan pertanyaan penuh harap.

"Apa kau berhasil mendapatkan bantuan? Siapa yang kau telepon?"

"Pihak asuransi mobil. Aku berusaha menghubungi mereka, namun jaringan layanannya terlalu sibuk dan mereka berjanji akan meneleponku balik beberapa saat lagi." Jawab Chanyeol pasrah.

"Jadi mereka akan datang menyelamatkan kita, kan? Kita tidak akan terjebak di sini?"

"Kita belum tahu, Byun. Bahkan jika mereka telah menelepon sekalipun, mereka masih harus mengecek wilayah posisi kita berada dan apakah mereka bisa kemari saat ini juga. Bisa saja kita harus bermalam di sini untuk malam ini."

"Berhenti bercanda, Park Chanyeol! Apa kau pikir keadaan ini bisa dijadikan lelucon?!"

"Hey, aku tidak bercanda. Aku hanya berbicara tentang kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang pria tua yang mudah khawatir oleh hal-hal kecil, Byun. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Lagi-lagi. Park Chanyeol yang gampang sekali memudahkan keadaan.

"Ini semua salahmu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan kesal.

_"What?"_

"Aku bilang ini semua salahmu, Park. Jika saja kau tidak menyarankan kita untuk makan malam hingga jauh di tepi kota, kita tidak akan berakhir di tempat seperti ini!" Keluh Baekhyun kesal, melipat tangannya dan mengalihkan muka ke luar jendela pada salju yang semakin deras turun.

"Apa maksudmu ini semua salahku? Aku tidak mendengar kau mengeluhkan apapun sejak sebelum ini semua terjadi, Byun! Dan terakhir kali kuingat, kau juga ikut andil menyetujui saranku untuk makan di tempat itu. _Hell, _kau bahkan sangat menikmati makan malammu. Dan ketika semua kecelakaan ini terjadi, semuanya menjadi kesalahanku?!"

"Bukan begitu! Hanya saja kita tidak bisa mengelak ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika-

"Ugh, berhentilah bicara, Byun. Kau membuat sakit kepalaku semakin parah." Ujar Chanyeol kesal, nampak muak dengan apapun itu yang Baekhyun ingin katakan. Melihatnya, Baekhyun seketika diliputi rasa berasalah di dadanya.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam kesunyian dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan memandang sekeliling. Semuanya nampak gelap, hanya bercahayakan lampu jalan yang berjarak jauh satu sama lain.

Syukurlah suasana canggung di antara mereka dipecahkan oleh ponsel Chanyeol yang berdering, dan sang pemilik mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kembali keluar dan mengangkat panggilannya.

Selama Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu lima menitnya berbicara di telepon, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berdoa semoga mereka bisa segera diselamatkan dari tempat ini. Karena jika ada hal yang paling tidak ia harapkan, itu adalah terjebak di tengah hujan salju bersama seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol kembali. Namun melihat wajah kesal dan kecewa di wajah pria tersebut, seketika Baekhyun menyesal menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Mereka tidak bisa memberi kepastian untuk tiba malam ini. Lokasi kita terlalu jauh dan cuaca semakin memburuk. Tapi mereka berjanji akan memberikan bantuan secepat yang mereka bisa."

Selama sesaat, otak Baekhyun seakan berhenti berfungsi hingga kemudian rasa panik mulai menggerayangi dirinya kembali. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Ujarnya tak berdaya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam dan memejamkan matanya lelah. "Yang pertama, kau harus tenang. Dan yang kedua, tidak ada. Kita hanya perlu menunggu dan berharap mukjizat akan terjadi."

Merasa bingung dan tak berdaya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Paling tidak, pemanas portable di dalam mobil masih bisa berfungsi, jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan mati kedinginan di tempat ini untuk sementara waktu.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Kesunyian di antara keduanya seketika dihancurkan oleh bunyi alarm memekakkan telinga yang terdengar dari kedua ponsel mereka. Sebuah alarm peringatan darurat bencana alam.

_"Oh, __shit._Sepertinya kita harus membatalkan rencana awal kita." Desis Chanyeol, mengumpat di antara kalimatnya.

Apa yang mereka lihat di ponsel mereka adalah sebuah peringatan cuaca yang memperingatkan akan kemungkinan terjadinya badai di area tersebut. Dalam hati Baekhyun merutuk, bertanya-tanya dosa apa yang ia lakukan di kehidupannya yang sebelumnya hingga dewi Fortuna begitu membencinya saat ini.

_"We have to go from here._ Ambil tas dan beberapa barangmu, Byun. Kita harus bergegas untuk mencari tempat berlindung sesegera mungkin."

_"W-what?!"_ Namun sebelum Baekhyun mendapatkan penjelasan apapun, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu keluar dari mobil dan membuka bagasi, diikuti Baekhyun yang mulai bergerak dengan kikuk.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menyuruh Baekhyun memasukkan pakaian ke ranselnya. Dan jika saja mereka tidak sedang berada dalam keadaan darurat, Baekhyun sudah akan membalas perintah Chanyeol itu dengan ujaran sarkastis. Namun tidak di kondisi saat ini.

"Masukkan beberapa pakaianmu. Kita harus mencari tempat berteduh sebelum badai datang. _Shit,_ ponselku kehilangan sinyal. Yang terpenting kita harus pergi dari tempat ini terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun panik, membuka koper mininya dan memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam ransel kerja dengan asal-asalan.

"Kenakan sesuatu yang lebih tebal dari itu, Byun. Tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana salju turun semakin lebat?"

_"Shut up,_ Park. Aku sudah akan memakai sesuatu yang lebih hangat jika aku memang membawanya. Aku tidak merencanakan diri untuk terjebak di badai salju seperti ini, kau tahu." Ujarnya sarkastis. Chanyeol mengabaikannya, berjalan terlebih dulu setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci aman.

_"Where are we going actually?_ Jangan bilang kau juga tidak tahu jalan dan membawa kita tak tentu arah." Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang memasuki sebuah persimpangan jalan yang jauh lebih kecil, merasakan tubuhnya mulai menggigil oleh terpaan angin bersalju. Sepatu boots-nya melesak di antara salju yang menebal di jalan yang mereka lalui.

Chanyeol sudah sering melewati jalur utama area ini, dan jika ia tidak salah ingat ada sebuah kota pemukiman kecil tak jauh dari jalur utama. Dan dugaannya benar ketika ia melihat redup cahaya rumah-rumah dan pertokoan di kejauhan.

"Bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat lagi?" Chanyeol sesaat menghentikan langkah, menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berjalan terseok-seok beberapa meter di belakangnya

_"Fuck you._ Tidak semua orang memiliki kaki sepanjang dirimu, kau tahu."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkekeh pelan. Mengulurkan tangan agar Baekhyun bisa sedikit bertumpu pada lengannya.

_"Shit._ Seharusnya aku memakai sepatu yang lebih cocok untuk berjalan di atas es dan bukannya boots kulit semacam ini. Kakiku terasa membeku." Keluh Baekhyun di antara bibirnya yang menggigil.

Bohong jika Chanyeol tidak merasa bersalah melihat kondisi lelaki mungil itu. Namun ia tahu prioritas mereka adalah mencari tempat berteduh sesegera mungkin saat itu juga. Jadi ia memilih untuk tidak banyak berkomentar dan memperlambat langkahnya untuk mempermudah Baekhyun berjalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh waktu lima belas menit bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk tiba di kota kecil yang mereka datangi saat itu. Ketika mereka tiba, nafas Baekhyun sudah terengah-engah dengan tubuh menggigil kedinginan.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengetuk dan bertanya apa mereka bisa membiarkan kita untuk masuk." Ujar Chanyeol, membiarkan Baekhyun duduk beristirahat di undakan sebuah kedai rumah makan. Tanda di jendela kedai tersebut menandakan bahwa mereka sudah tutup, namun melihat cahaya yang masih menyala di dalam, keduanya tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali berharap akan pertolongan.

Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol berbicara dengan seseorang di dalam, pria itu kembali dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. _"Come on, Byun. We are lucky. _Mereka memperbolehkan kita untuk masuk."

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah kondisi mereka saat itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai beruntung, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak banyak berkomentar, membiarkan Chanyeol membantunya berjalan.

Pemilik kedai itu adalah seorang lelaki muda yang ramah. Dengan wajah khawatir menanyakan apakah mereka ingin meminum sesuatu untuk menghangatkan diri. Dan tentu saja, keduanya tidak dalam posisi bisa menolak apapun itu yang pada dasarnya bisa menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Setelah Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit sinyal di tempat itu, pria tersebut tak membuang waktu untuk mencari tahu apakah kakaknya ataupun salah satu dari temannya dapat memberi mereka bantuan.

Sementara itu, merasa tak memiliki banyak teman untuk dimintai bantuan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menelepon Jongdae. Namun tentu bukan Kim Jongdae namanya jika ia mengangkat telepon di sebuah malam akhir pekan.

_"Hey, you okay?" _Tanya lelaki muda pemilik kedai, meletakkan mug berisi teh _citrus_ hangat di meja.

_"Thank you._ Dan ya, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun berusaha memberikan senyuman kecil.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kyungsoo. Kau?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Apa kalian berasal dari kota? Bagaimana kalian bisa tiba di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sementara membiarkan Baekhyun menyesap pelan teh hangatnya.

"Ceritanya cukup panjang. Singkatnya aku dan rekan kerjaku Chanyeol yang di sana baru saja menyelesaikan tugas di luar kota. Kami hanya bermaksud makan malam di dekat area ini, namun di perjalanan pulang kami berakhir mendapati mobil kami mogok dan salju mulai turun semakin lebat. Jadi di sinilah kami, berusaha mencari bantuan."

"Astaga, itu terdengar mengerikan."

Baekhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyuman getir. Ia sendiripun tidak menyangka dirinya bisa terjebak dalam kondisi semacam ini. "Ya, dan ada peringatan darurat yang memperingatkan akan terjadinya badai malam ini. Jadi kami semakin khawatir."

Tidak lama setelahnya Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dan melihat ekspresinya yang kesal, Baekhyun seketika tahu berita apa yang dibawanya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Aku menghubungi kakakku dan beberapa temanku, tapi mereka bilang mereka harus mengambil jalur panjang memutar jika harus kemari karena beberapa jalur tebing ditutup untuk sementara waktu. Sedangkan badai sudah turun terlalu lebat di kota untuk bisa berkendara dengan jarak yang jauh. Dan petugas asuransi pun berkata bahwa mereka belum bisa memprioritaskan kita. Banyak kasus kecelakaan terjadi dan mereka mengutamakan mobil yang areanya memungkinkan untuk dijangkau saat ini." Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam, menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan ekspresi lelah.

Merasa bersalah melihatnya, Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Hey, _it's okay._ Pasti akan ada jalan keluar, Park."

"Hei, jika kalian tidak keberatan, kalian bisa menginap di kota ini untuk sementara?" Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati menyarankan.

"Apa ada suatu tempat di sini yang kemungkinan bisa memberikan kami tempat menginap? Hotel atau penginapan misalnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan hotel. Hotel terdekat dari sini berjarak terlalu jauh untuk ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, dan tentu tidak memungkinkan dengan cuaca sedingin ini. Namun aku dan suamiku menyediakan beberapa pondok kecil untuk disewakan pada pendaki di musim panas. Aku tidak yakin apakah pondoknya siap digunakan untuk musim dingin, namun aku rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba memeriksanya."

Mendengarnya, optimisme sedikit kembali di wajah Chanyeol. "Kurasa itu bukanlah ide yang buruk, bukankah begitu?"

"Ya, ini tidak seperti kita memiliki pilihan lain." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, sejujurnya merasa sedikit ragu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi suamiku, karena sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang hal ini."

_"Thanks,_ Kyungsoo-ssi." Chanyeol memberikan senyuman seadanya.

_"__I__t's okay. _Dan jika pondoknya tidak bisa dipakai sekalipun, kalian bisa menginap di rumah kami. Kami tinggal tepat di bangunan belakang. Aku bisa menyiapkan futon di rumah kami untuk menginap. Aku yakin suamiku tidak akan keberatan dengan kehadiran tamu yang sedikit mendadak."

Tidak sekalipun dalam seumur hidupnya Baekhyun pernah membayangkan akan terjebak bersama Park Chanyeol, dan mencari sebuah tempat menginap untuk berlindung dari badai salju. Dan Baekhyun mempunyai firasat bahwa ini baru permulaan bagi sebuah badai yang lebih besar di hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: **

It's a mess, I know, but pretty please leave me some comments if you don't mind. I'd like to know how's your opinion about this one

It's nice to be here again.

Much love from me,

A big bowl of **mashedpootato**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be With You **

**A fanfiction by mashedpootato**

**.**

**.**

**Character(s) : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Doh Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Hwang Hojun (oc)**

**Pairing(s) : Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin/Doh Kyungsoo, mention of Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok**

**Genre(s) : Romance, enemy to lover, slow burn, mutual-pining**

**Additional tag(s) : mention of MPREG, typos, some chapters are unbeta-ed so please bear with it**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Tulisan ini hanya sebuah karya fanfiksi, penggunaan nama dan karakterisasi dalam tulisan tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan tokoh di dunia nyata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : The Lake House**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo menghubungi suaminya, seorang pria muda berpostur tegap masuk dari pintu depan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemungkinan sudah akan mengira dirinya adalah seorang model yang tersesat jika saja pria tersebut tidak melayangkan senyuman ramah dan melepas jaketnya dengan santai. Mengecup kepala Kyungsoo singkat sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, aku Kim Jongin. Aku dengar dari Kyungsoo kalian mendapat sedikit masalah di sini." Ujarnya ramah.

"Park Chanyeol," pria tersebut lebih dulu meraih tangannya, "Dan ini Byun Baekhyun."

"Hai, _nice to meet you."_

Setelah perkenalan singkat, Kyungsoo pun menjelaskan permasalahan yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah hadapi. Tentang mobil mereka yang mogok, dan keperluan mereka untuk mencari tempat menginap malam ini sebelum badai tiba.

"Kyungsoo-ssi mengatakan bahwa kalian memiliki pondok di area bukit dan kami berpikir tentang kemungkinan apakah kita bisa menginap di sana untuk sementara waktu." Ujar Chanyeol di akhir penjelasan mereka.

Ekspresi Jongin nampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. "Ya, kami memang memiliki beberapa pondok kecil di lereng bukit untuk disewakan kepada pendaki di musim panas. Namun aku tidak yakin apakah kalian bisa menggunakan salah satu di antaranya. Pondok-pondok itu tidak memiliki pemanas ruangan yang cukup memadahi, terlebih untuk puncak musim dingin seperti ini."

"Kurasa itu bisa kami atasi. Kami tidak keberatan dengan kondisi tempatnya. Asalkan kami bisa memiliki tempat untuk menginap malam ini saja sudah sangat cukup." Ujar Chanyeol, merasa pasrah dengan apapun yang mereka bisa dapatkan.

"Tidak, tidak. Tentu aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menginap di sana pada cuaca sedingin ini. Itu terlalu membahayakan untuk kalian. Rumah kami sedang dalam perbaikan di beberapa ruangnya dan sejujurnya tidak cukup layak untuk ditempati tamu, namun aku akan jauh lebih tenang jika kalian memilih menginap di tempat kami." Jongin bersikukuh.

"Apa tidak memungkinkan untuk membiarkan mereka mengecek rumah danau? Kurasa penghangat di sana jauh lebih baik dibanding pondok-pondok bukit." Kyungsoo bergabung kembali ke meja setelah mengisi mug yang kosong dengan teh hangat yang baru.

Ujaran Kyungsoo seketika menarik perhatian Chanyeol. "Rumah danau?"

"Kami memiliki rumah kecil di dekat danau. Aku belum memeriksa kondisinya, namun paling tidak kami memiliki perapian dan penghangat yang lebih memadahi di sana. Apa kalian ingin mencoba melihatnya?"

"Tentu. Itu terdengar bagus." Jawab Chanyeol, bangkit berdiri mengikuti Jongin yang sudah lebih dulu memakai jaket tebalnya.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, hendak mengajaknya ketika seketika ia merasa bersalah melihat kondisinya saat itu. Tubuh lelaki mungil itu masih sedikit menggigil dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat mug teh yang baru saja Kyungsoo isi ulang, seakan-akan itu adalah harapan satu-satunya untuk bertahan hidup.

"Hey, kau tunggulah di sini. Aku akan melihat kondisi rumahnya dan menghubungimu ketika kami sudah memastikan kita benar-benar bisa menginap di sana."

"Kau yakin aku tak perlu ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ya, sebaiknya begitu. Hangatkan dirimu sedikit lebih lama. Kau nampak sangat menderita, Byun."

Baekhyun berdecih mendengar ujaran Chanyeol. Menggerutu ketika pria tinggi itu dengan jahil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun seraya berlalu pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah danau yang Jongin tawarkan adalah sebuah bangunan rumah kecil beberapa puluh meter dari rumah mereka. Bercat putih dengan aksen _greyish blue_ dan teras menghadap halaman yang berbatasan langsung dengan danau yang kini beku.

"Penghangatnya bukanlah model yang paling terbaru, tapi paling tidak ini berfungsi dengan baik. Dan kalian bisa menyalakan perapian jika kalian ingin menaikkan suhu ruangannya. Masih ada beberapa stok kayu di teras belakang rumah." Ujar Jongin menjelaskan.

Sementara itu Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya melihat-lihat detail rumah tersebut. Sebuah _couple s__ofa_ dan _coffee table_ di depan perapian, dapur di sudut ruangan, dan sebuah pintu yang agaknya mengarah ke kamar mandi. Ada sebuah ruangan lain di sisi kanan, yang Chanyeol yakin adalah ruang kamar dimana mereka bisa menginap.

"Bagaimana, apa kau tidak keberatan dengan tempat ini?" Chanyeol tidak menyadari sosok Jongin yang sudah kembali berdiri di sebelahnya. "Sistem pipa airnya juga berfungsi dengan baik, jadi paling tidak kalian bisa menggunakan air hangatnya. Gas juga berfungsi baik dan bisa segera dinyalakan jika kalian butuh."

"Sejujurnya ini jauh di atas ekspektasiku. Kami akan menyewa tempat ini untuk sementara waktu. Berapa harga sewa per malamnya? Berhubung kami belum cukup tahu berapa lama kami akan berada di sini."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kalian bisa menginap selama yang kalian mau, kami tidak akan mengenai biaya inap apapun."

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang menggeleng dengan senyuman. "Paling tidak biarkan kami membayar untuk biaya listrik dan air yang kami gunakan. Kami akan membayar dengan harga sewa penginapan pada umumnya, Jongin-ssi."

Melihat Chanyeol yang bersikukuh, Jongin pun menyerah dan setuju dengan penawaran tersebut.

Baekhyun datang tak lama setelahnya. Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol bisa melihat sosok mungilnya yang berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo di antara salju. Hanya ketika Baekhyun sudah separuh jalan menuju rumah danau dan tahu pasti arah jalan yang harus ia tempuh-lah ia pun meminta Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Apakah tempatnya nyaman?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol menjemputnya di pertengahan jalan, membantu Baekhyun membawa keranjang berisi selimut dan sprei ekstra yang Kyungsoo siapkan.

"Ya. Kau sebaiknya segera mandi dan beristirahat, aku sudah menyalakan pemanas airnya. Jadi kurasa air kamar mandi sudah bisa digunakan saat ini."

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun tidak banyak berkomentar maupun mengeluh. Dengan diam ia meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas meja makan dan memandang sekeliling. Tatapannya sesaat terhenti pada ranjang berukuran sedang di ruang kamar yang terbuka, namun jika ada sesuatu yang terlintas di benaknya saat itu, ia memilih tidak mengatakannya.

"Aku akan mandi sekarang." Ujarnya pada akhirnya. Membongkar isi tasnya dan meraih baju tidur yang sudah ia pakai kemarin selama di hotel. Ia tidak punya banyak pilihan kecuali memakainya kembali, mengingat jumlah pakaian yang mereka bawa begitu terbatas saat ini.

Baekhyun seketika merasa nyawanya disatukan kembali begitu menceburkan dirinya ke dalam bath tub air hangat. Dengan helaan nafas, ia berusaha menata pikirannya yang nyaris tidak memiliki waktu beristirahat akhir-akhir ini. Jika saja semua berjalan lancar, saat ini harusnya ia sudah akan berada di apartment nya di Seoul, berbaring di ranjang hangatnya dan terlelap sedari tadi. Namun agaknya takdir sedikit membencinya dan memilih memberikan pengalaman tak terduga.

Ya, paling tidak ia sudah aman dari udara dingin di luar sana…

Baekhyun.

Byun.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Lelaki tersebut tersentak kaget dari tidurnya dan menyadari dirinya terlelap di dalam bath tub. Air di sekelilingnya sudah mulai dingin, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang oleh rasa kaget.

"Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?!" Suara Chanyeol terdengar dari luar pintu, bersamaan dengan ketukan keras yang tidak berhenti. "Byun Baekhyun?!"

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun, berusaha mengeraskan suaranya. "Aku akan segera keluar."

Ketika lelaki mungil itu keluar, dengan kaos lengan panjang dan rambut yang masih setengah basah, Chanyeol sudah menunggunya dengan bersandar di meja makan, tatapan nampak menilai.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Apa kau tertidur di dalam?"

Baekhyun sedikit kaget oleh pertanyaan tersebut. Apa ia tertidur cukup lama di dalam sana? Ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"Hanya sebentar." Jawab Baekhyun berusaha nampak acuh tak acuh, meski dalam dirinya ia menjerit malu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kau berada di dalam selama empat puluh menit, Byun. Aku kira telah terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Beruntung aku belum mendobrak masuk pintu kamar mandi itu."

Mungkin Baekhyun tengah berimajinasi, namun ia sesaat seperti melihat gurat khawatir di wajah Chanyeol kala mengatakannya.

Chanyeol baru hendak masuk ke kamar mandi ketika ia berhenti di hadapannya. "Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar, Byun. Kau bisa jatuh sakit jika tidak melakukannya."

Baekhyun mencebik dan memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Cerewet."

Namun kontras dengan ucapannya tersebut, rona samar di pipinya cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari semakin larut. Di luar, Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara angin yang bertiup semakin kencang. Agaknya peringatan badai yang tadi tidaklah salah. Karena pada nyatanya, salju seketika turun dengan lebat disertai serpih es dan suara angin kencang. Dalam hati Baekhyun hanya bisa bersyukur mereka sudah mendapat tempat berteduh saat ini. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika mereka masih di luar sana dalam kondisi cuaca seperti ini.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan jatuh pingsan kapan saja jika ia tidak segera membaringkan tubuhnya. Selama beberapa hari ini ia tidak memiliki jam tidur yang cukup, mengingat begitu banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan.

Beruntung Chanyeol sudah menata selimut dan sprei ketika ia mandi tadi, jadi ia tinggal menempatinya. Sebagian kecil hatinya merasa khawatir karena harus tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Chanyeol, namun nalurinya untuk beristirahat jauh lebih kuat menguasai dirinya.

Ketika Chanyeol selesai mandi, ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah meringkuk lebih dulu di balik selimut. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh mungilnya masih samar menggigil jadi Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk memasukkan beberapa potong kayu dan menyalakan api perapian.

"Hey, Byun. _You okay?_ Apa kau tidak keberatan aku tidur di sini juga kan? Atau mungkin aku sebaiknya tidur di sofa?" Tanya Chanyeol pada burrito selimut di atas ranjang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Ini hari yang panjang, Park. Kita sama-sama lelah, dan aku tak akan membiarkan salah satu dari kita tidur di sebuah sofa yang sempit. Jadi jangan banyak bicara dan masuk saja ke dalam selimut." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Senang mengetahui kau masih memiliki jiwa kemanusiaan." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda, membiarkan dirinya berbaring di sisi kosong ranjang. "Good night, Byun."

Namun alih-alih kalimat yang sama, Chanyeol dijawab oleh nafas teratur Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu terlelap.

Baru ketika tengah malam tiba dan suhu udara semakin menurunlah Baekhyun bergelung lebih rapat kepada tubuh hangat lelaki tinggi di sisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika pagi hari tiba, Baekhyun mendapati sisi ranjang di sebelahnya kosong dengan rumah yang hangat oleh perapian yang sudah menyala. Selama sesaat ia memanfaatkan waktunya untuk menggeliat pelan, mengusap matanya dari sisa-sisa kantuk. Namun seberapapun ia menyapukan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, ia terap tidak menemukan sosok Park Chanyeol dimanapun.

Samar-samar dari kejauhan Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara, dan benar saja, dari jendela kaca ia bisa melihat Chanyeol tengah sibuk menyekop salju yang menumpuk di jalan setapak menuju rumah tersebut. Barulah setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah teras rumah dengan selimut yang ia balutkan pada tubuhnya rapat-rapat.

"Hey, Park! Butuh bantuan?" Teriak Baekhyun, yang mana membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya.

_"It's okay!_ Aku bisa mengatasi ini!" Chanyeol balas berteriak, suara teredam diantara syal yang membalut leher dan area bawah wajahnya.

Dalam hati Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol menolak penawarannya itu. Hari itu dingin sekali, dan sejujurnya tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding bertahan di dalam rumah dalam kondisi penghangat dan perapian yang menyala. Namun karena merasa bersalah, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan minuman hangat untuk mereka.

_"God, _badai semalam telah membekukan semuanya. Saljunya telah menumpuk banyak sekali dan menutupi hampir semua jalan." Ujar Chanyeol ketika masuk ke dalam rumah beberapa saat setelahnya, berusaha membuka sarung tangan dan berjongkok sedekat mungkin ke perapian.

"Aku membeli beberapa roti dan cocoa bubuk dari Kyungsoo semalam. Apa kau mau coklat hangat?" Tanya Baekhyun, mematikan kompor air yang telah mendidih.

_"Sure." _Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Keduanya menyantap sarapan mereka dalam diam. Merasa canggung berhadapan satu sama lain tanpa mengenakan jas maupun setelan formal. Dalam diam Baekhyun menyadari bagaimana Chanyeol nampak jauh lebih muda dengan balutan varsity hoodie dan training pants yang ia kenakan. Dan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan nampak cukup seksi...? Ugh, apa yang dia pikirkan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menyadarkan diri.

"Aku mendapat kabar dari pihak asuransi bahwa ada sebuah longsoran salju di jalur menuju kemari. Mereka mengatakan akan melakukan penanganan jika longsor telah berhasil dibersihkan dan cuacanya cukup baik." Chanyeol berujar di antara _toast_ nya.

_"It's okay_. Dengan kondisi cuaca seburuk ini kita harus bisa memakluminya. _By the way, _apa kau selalu bagun sepagi ini di akhir pekan? Dan kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Park?"

"Kau nampak sangat lelah, jadi aku membiarkanmu tidur sedikit lebih lama. Aku sempat berusaha tidur lebih lama juga, namun jam biologisku terlanjur memaksaku untuk bangun." Chanyeol tersenyum, dan Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada mug hot cocoa di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu karena kau sudah membersihkan salju, aku yang akan keluar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Kita tidak akan bisa bertahan hanya dengan sisa roti yang kita miliki." Baekhyun bangkit lebih dulu, meletakkan peralatan makan kotor di bak cuci piring dan meraih jaketnya di gantungan pintu. "Apa saja yang sekiranya perlu dibeli?"

"Hal-hal umum seperti beberapa kopi, susu, keju, ham, telur, dan mentega. Juga beberapa bungkus pasta atau mi instan. Kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk persediaan makan siang dan malam." Jawab Chanyeol. "Dan kau bisa menambahkan apapun yang menurutmu cocok untuk bahan makanan."

_"Okay."_ Ujar Baekhyun seraya mengikat tali sepatunya. Boots itu sedikit lembab dan dalam hati ia mengingatkan diri untuk meletakkannya di depan perapian ketika ia kembali nanti.

"Hey, Byun. Kau bisa kenakan ini." Chanyeol menghampirinya tiba-tiba, dan menyimpulkan syal rajut hitamnya ke leher Baekhyun. "Cobalah lihat apakah ada yang menjual topi ataupun syal musim dingin selama kau berbelanja dan belilah satu untuk dirimu. Kembalilah segera setelah kau mendapatkan semua yang kau butuhkan, di luar sangat dingin."

Masih sedikit kaget oleh perlakuan penuh perhatian Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan separuh kepalanya ke antara syal tersebut.

_"Bossy."_ Gerutu Baekhyun, berjalan ke luar pintu sebelum Chanyeol melihat rona di pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke kedai Kyungsoo untuk menanyakan letak supermarket terdekat di area itu.

"Kau tinggal mengikuti jalan di depan hingga perempatan selanjutnya. Supermarket ada di kanan persimpangan jalan." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menunjukkan arahnya ke luar pintu. "Kalian akan bisa menemukan apapun yang kalian butuhkan di sana. Namun aku tidak yakin mereka menjual sayuran di musim seperti ini."

_"It's okay._ Terimakasih banyak, Kyungsoo-ssi."

_"Just call me Kyungsoo. _Katakan saja jika kalian butuh bantuan. Aku dan Jongin akan berusaha membantu jika kami bisa." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman ramah.

Baekhyun segera bergegas menuju supermarket sesuai dengan petunjuk arah Kyungsoo, dan membeli barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan. Setelah mendapatkan semua yang ia butuhkan di rak bahan makanan, ia menyempatkan diri untuk memeriksa _section_ yang menjual beberapa perlengkapan musim dingin seperti selimut, topi rajut, scarf, dan sarung tangan. Beberapa kali mencobanya, ia pun memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah topi rajut biru tua.

Seperti yang Chanyeol minta, Baekhyun segera bergegas pulang setelah mendapatkan segalanya. Merapatkan jaketnya dan berjalan tergesa di antara jalanan bersalju. Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan masyarakat sekitar, dan sebagaimana orang yang tidak mudah bersosialisasi, ia lebih memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Dan ketika ia telah tiba di persimpangan jalan menuju rumah danau, ponselnya yang sejak kemarin sunyi tiba-tiba berdering, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

**Incoming call : Kim Jongdae**

_Finally._ Baekhyun memutar matanya, dan menjawab panggilan.

"Hey, Kim Jong-"

_"Kau sudah melihat postingan Hojun?" _Pertanyaan Jongdae seketika memotong kalimat Baekhyun.

Selama sesaat, otak Baekhyun berpikir hal apa yang dibicarakan Jongdae, hingga sebuah firasat yang kurang mengenakkan perlahan mulai menghinggapinya.

"Postingan? Postingan apa?"

Ada jeda sesaat di antara mereka sebelum Jongdae menghela nafas._ "Oh my God, kau belum melihatnya."_ Desisnya dengan nada menyesal. _"Lupakan, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kumohon, Byun Baekhyun."_

Namun terlambat, ketika Jongdae disibukkan dengan permohonannya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu membuka _account_ instagram Hwang Hojun. Namun sungguh, seberapapun ia menduga akan adanya hal buruk yang akan datang, ia tidak menduga hal itu akan datang dalam bentuk sebuah foto yang di unggah oleh kekasihnya.

_"Son of bitch."_ Desis Baekhyun di antara nafasnya. Udara di sekelilingnya terasa dingin, namun jelas adalah hal lain yang seketika membuat tubuhnya membeku saat itu.

_"Baekhyun. Kau masih di sana?"_ Suara Jongdae terdengar dari speaker ponsel yang aktif._ "Hey, tenangkan dirimu oke?"_ Ujarnya dengan nada khawatir.

Baekhyun bergeming, memandang foto yang kekasihnya unggah semalam lalu. Itu adalah sebuah foto Hojun yang tersenyum lebar, satu tangan melingkar pada bahu seorang wanita yang tersenyum malu di sisinya. Namun bukan senyuman itu yang telah menyita perhatian Baekhyun seutuhnya, melainkan bagaimana tangannya yang lain bertautan dengan tangan sang wanita, sepasang cincin serupa melingkar di jari manis keduanya.

_**Winter evening with her. Finally she said yes #engagement #love #proposal**_

Jantung Baekhyun bergemuruh dengan rasa sakit yang tidak terkira. Dadanya seketika sesak dan ia nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, bahkan setelah beberapa lama ia memandang foto itu, dirinya masih berharap ia tengah bermimpi buruk saat itu.

_"Baek, you ok?"_ Suara khawatir Jongdae kembali terdengar di speaker ponselnya, menarik Baekhyun kembali dari lamunan.

Baekhyun memaksa dirinya mengambil sebuah tarikan nafas panjang sebelum mengumpulkan suaranya untuk kembali berbicara.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui ini semua?" Suaranya terdengar parau, dan Baekhyun membenci dirinya karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan itu.

_"Um, Baek. Kumohon tenanglah dulu."_

"Kim Jongdae, katakan padaku, kau sudah mengetahui ini semua kan? Hwang Ho-lelaki itu, ia memiliki seseorang selain aku selama ini. Iya kan?!" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dalam hingga ia bisa merasakan aroma samar logam darah di mulutnya.

Jongdae menghela nafas. _"Ya, aku sudah tahu sejak__ cukup__ lama." _Jongdae berbicara pada akhirnya._ "Aku beberapa kali melihatnya bersama wanita yang ada di foto. Awalnya aku hanya curiga, namun setelah berpapasan beberapa kali aku semakin yakin. Si brengsek itu tidak setia denganmu, Baek."_

Baekhyun tertawa getir, seketika merasa ingin menangis. "Dan kau memutuskan untuk diam saja selama ini? Kau membiarkanku tidak mengetahuinya?"

_"Oh, Baek. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu, namun kau tidak pernah percaya padaku. Hingga akhirnya sebulan lalu kalian memutuskan mengambil waktu break. Dan kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia ketika mendengar kabar tersebut darimu."_

Baekhyun masih teringat bagaimana dirinya dan Hojun memutuskan mengambil masa break satu sama lain. Saat itu ia berada di masa dimana ia telah begitu banyak menahan dirinya untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Hingga semuanya terasa begitu berat karena bukan hanya Hojun melupakan hari _anniversary_ mereka, membiarkan Baekhyun menunggunya sepanjang malam hanya untuk mendapati kenyataan bahwa Hojun bahkan tidak mengingatnya. Namun hal yang lebih membuatnya sakit kala itu adalah ketika Hojun berteriak dan memaki tepat di wajahnya, menyebutnya terlalu berlebihan, _possessive_dan banyak maunya.

_"Aku bertemu dengan Hojun beberapa hari yang lalu."_ Suara Jongdae terdengar kembali. _"Dan aku sempat berbicara padanya bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya denganmu sebelum kau mengetahuinya dari orang lain. Namun ia tidak mempedulikan saranku. Namun tenang saja, Chanyeol memberikan pukulan cukup keras ke wajahnya malam itu."_

"A-apa?" Seketika Baekhyun berharap ia telah salah mendengar.

_"Ya. Aku dan Chanyeol sedang keluar untuk minum bersama saat itu. Dan ia sempat tidak bisa menahan diri dan memukul wajah Hojun cukup keras ketika mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan di belakangmu selama ini." _Jongdae terkekeh garing.

Baekhyun terdiam. Masih merasa sakit sekaligus tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mencerna semua informasi itu. Hojun, pria yang selama ini masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, bertunangan dengan orang lain ketika Baekhyun masih berharap hubungan mereka akan kembali membaik. Jongdae mengetahui semuanya sejak awal, namun dirinya tidak mempercayai Jongdae selama ini. Dan Chanyeol. Ugh, mengapa Chanyeol harus ikut masuk dalam permalasalahan ini?

_"Baek? You okay?" _Suara Jongdae terdengar hati-hati.

Angin berhembus pelan di sekeliling tubuh Baekhyun, dan tubuh Baekhyun terasa membeku oleh udara dingin yang ada. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya menggeleng pelan. Melainkan sebuah rasa sakit yang lain.

_"No."_

_"Oh, God. Kau mau aku ke rumahmu sore nanti? Kurasa jalan utama akan selesai dibersihkan dari salju siang ini."_

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak sedang berada di rumah saat ini, Dae."

_"What? Lalu dimana kau sekarang, Baek? Apa kau sedang di rumah ibumu?"_

"Tidak. Itu tidak penting." Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, berusaha membuka kerongkongannya yang tercekat. "Aku… ingin sendiri. Aku akan meneleponmu ketika aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

_"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi untuk pria itu, Baek. Ia tidak berhak atas tangisanmu."_

Namun Baekhyun lebih dulu menutup sambungan teleponnya, tepat ketika isakan tangis pertama muncul di bibirnya. Jongdae benar, ia tidak seharusnya menangis untuk bajingan itu. Namun bagaimanapun juga, rasa sakit di dadanya begitu nyata, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menangis.

Ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh berjongkok di antara jalan setapak yang dipenuhi salju. _Groceries bag_ tergeletak terabaikan di tanah, namun itu adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikirannya saat itu.

Ia merasa sedih, kecewa, marah, dan takut.

Baekhyun bersumpah dalam hati, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Tidak ada lagi air mata untuk Hwang Hojun setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Byun? Dari mana saja kau? Kau keluar lebih lama dari yang kukira." Tanya Chanyeol kala mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka, diikuti suara gemerisik Baekhyun membersihkan salju dari jaketnya.

"Apa yang-_what happen__ed__?" _Chanyeol seketika terkaget kala ia melihat kondisi Baekhyun. Rambut basah oleh salju dan mata memerah dan sembab oleh air mata. "Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?" Chanyeol berusaha meraih wajahnya untuk lebih dekat melihat kondisinya.

_"Nothing."_ Dalih Baekhyun, berusaha melewati Chanyeol untuk menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa kau habis menangis?"

Baekhyun seketika berhenti melangkah. Meski ia tidak membalikkan badannya, ia tahu Chanyeol sedang memandangnya dibalik punggungnya.

"Ini karena si brengsek itu. Iya kan?" Alih-alih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan, kalimat Chanyeol lebih terdengar seperti meminta konfirmasi.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir. "Jadi apa yang dikatakan Jongdae benar. Kau juga mengetahui semuanya."

Jeda sejenak dan kemudian Chanyeol menjawab. "Ya. Aku juga memberikan sebuah pukulan keras ke wajahnya saat itu. Dan jika melihat semuanya sekarang, aku menyesal hanya melayangkan satu kepalan tanganku padanya."

Baekhyun mengeratkan rahangnya menahan rasa malu dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. "Park Chanyeol. Apa urusanmu, hah?! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu hingga kau kira bisa ikut campur dengan urusanku?"

_"What the hell, Byun?_ Kau seharusnya berterimakasih atas apa yang telah aku lakukan pada pria brengsek itu! Apa kau sedang membelanya saat ini?"

Baekhyun bungkam. Ya, apa yang ia lakukan saat ini? Ia merasa bingung dan kaget atas semua yang terjadi. Ia merasa marah. Ia merasa bodoh, dan malu. Namun ia tak mengerti, mengapa ia melampiaskan semua ini pada pria di hadapannya ini?

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya erat-erat. Kerongkongannya tercekat, dan bernafas terasa begitu sulit baginya. Ia merasa malu. Amat sangat malu.

Hentikan. Jangan mengangis, Byun Baekhyun.

Jangan menangis.

Chanyeol menarik sebuah helaan nafas, dan dengan perlahan meraihnya ke dalam pelukan.

_"It's okay, Byun. It's okay."_

Dan ketika Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan itulah ia bisa membiarkan dirinya menangis kembali. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Baekhyun mendengar kabar buruk tersebut, ia merasa cukup hangat.

"Aku pasti nampak memalukan dan bodoh saat ini, iya kan?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan di antara isak tangisnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, hingga Baekhyun merasakan satu tangan Chanyeol mengusap belakang rambutnya pelan.

"Tidak. Jika ada yang bodoh, itu adalah si brengsek itu. Ia seharusnya menyesal telah memilih orang lain yang bukan dirimu."

Jika ini di kondisi lain, mungkin Baekhyun sudah akan membantah ujaran Chanyeol. Memulai perdebatan lain di antara mereka.

Namun untuk saat ini, ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Apa yang ia butuhkan hanya sebuah pelukan yang sedikit lebih lama. Jadi ia membiarkan dirinya mendapatkan itu semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"You need to stop drinking, Byun.__ You're drunk enough.__"_ Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam, berusaha merebut gelas soju ke sepuluh yang Baekhyun teguk sore itu. Lelaki mungil itu hanya menggerutu, bergumam tidak jelas tentang 'jangan ikut campur dalam kehidupanku yang menyedihkan' sambil merengek kesal.

"Hari yang berat?" Kyungsoo meletakkan segelas air putih di meja, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum getir.

"Ya. Mendapat sebuah kabar yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan siang ini, dan agaknya hal itu membuat dirinya sedikit _shock."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum khawatir. "Apa kalian mau memesan yang lain lagi? Aku harap itu bukan soju."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng.

"Panggil saja jika kalian butuh sesuatu, oke? Aku akan ada di dapur, namun Sujin selalu ada menjaga di depan."

_"Thanks__,__ Kyungsoo__.__" _Ujar Chanyeol, sebelum kembali pada misinya untuk menyadarkan lelaki mabuk di sebelahnya. "Hey, Byun. _Wake up. _Saatnya kembali, ok?"

_"I don't want to go hooome mooommm, I want to stay hereee."_ Rengek Baekhyun, mata terpejam dengan pipi merona karena mabuk. _"I want to kill him. I swear to God I will kill him. I give my everything to him, mom! Ewweryythingg! And look at what he did to __your son!__"_ Rengekan Baekhyun mulai berubah menjadi isak tangis, yang mana perlahan mulai berubah menjadi raung tangisan.

"Ok. Ok. Sepertinya ini kode kuat kita untuk kembali." Ujar Chanyeol, merasa tidak nyaman ketika para pelanggan di kedai tersebut mulai menatap mereka dengan penasaran.

"Kalian sudah akan kembali?" Kyungsoo tergopoh dari dapur begitu melihat Chanyeol berusaha menggendong Baekhyun yang mabuk di punggungnya.

Chanyeol mengiyakan, membayar bill yang ada dan membiarkan Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi jaket yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Seduh ini dan biarkan dia meminumnya sebelun tidur. Ini teh jahe. Ini akan membantunya mengurangi rasa mual dan pusing ketika ia bangun nanti."

_"Thanks, Kyungsoo._ Kami kembali dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Jongin."

"Oke. Hati-hati melangkah, saljunya cukup tebal sepanjang jalan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau berhutang padaku, Byun. Jika bukan aku, tidak akan ada yang mau menggendongmu kembali dalam kondisi seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menyusuri jalanan bersalju, tubuh mabuk Baekhyun di punggungnya.

_"__Hwang fucking __Hojun_ tiiidak akan pernah melakukannya." Baekhyun bergumam pelan, suara lirih di antara hood jaket Chanyeol. "Setiap aku mabuk dan memintanya menjemputku, ia selalu memintaku segera pulang sendiri dengan taksi! Namun ketika ia mabuk, aku adalah orang pertama yang berlari kepadanya dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Stuuupid me!"

Chanyeol seketika bungkam. Mungkin itu terdengar sedikit lucu diucapkan dengan cara seperti itu, namun Chanyeol cukup tahu bahwa itu adalah cerita yang menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku berusaha mempertahankan apa yang kita miliki selama ini." Lirih Baekhyun, kali ini terdengar sedikit lebih sadar dari sebelumnya. "Banyak hal sulit terjadi, dan aku terus berusaha memperbaikinya. Karena aku tidak ingin merelakan hubungan yang sudah terlanjur ada di antara kami. Namun agaknya aku adalah satu-satunya yang berusaha di antara kami."

Baekhyun mungkin mabuk, namun ia sadar betul dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Dan meski Chanyeol tidak meresponnya, ia tahu pria itu mendengarkannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Chanyeol dan kembali berbicara pelan.

"Kami berjanji akan menikahi satu sama lain." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum pahit. "Selama bertahun-tahun, ia berulang kali berkata bahwa hubungan kami sangat serius. Bahwa ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini kepada orang lain. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga adalah orang yang pertama marah ketika terjadi sedikit saja perbedaan pendapat di antara kami. Dan lihatlah sekarang, ia akan menikahi orang lain yang bukan diriku."

Entah alkohol atau isi hatinya yang berbicara saat itu, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Namun ia hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang selama ini ia pendam. Pengorbanan dan cinta yang ia berikan selama ini nyatanya hanya berbalas rasa sakit.

Alunan pelan langkah Chanyeol, disertai dengan suara gemerisik salju membuatnya terbuai. Membuat ia memejamkan mata, membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke tengkuk Chanyeol. Ia ingin melupakan rasa sakit ini. Ia ingin melupakannya.

"Park… aku ingin muntah."

"Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Jangan berani-berani untuk muntah selama kau masih berada di punggungku." Ujar Chanyeol panik, bergegas untuk segera tiba di rumah danau sebelum Baekhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya di punggungnya.

Dan sepertinya mereka sedikit beruntung, karena segera setelah mereka tiba di dalam, insting Baekhyun dengan cepat membawanya berlari ke kamar mandi, berlutut pada lubang toilet dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Merasa tidak tega, Chanyeol pun berjalan pelan ke arahnya, berlutut di sisinya untuk memberi punggungnya tepukan pelan.

_"Come on, Byun… it's okay…"_

Baekhyun terisak di antara batuk dan sedakannya. Air mata meleleh pelan di pipinya, sementara perutnya tak berhenti bergejolak untuk mengeluarkan alkohol yang terlalu memenuhi sistem tubuhnya.

"A-aku sangat menjijikkan…" Ia merengek pelan, tubuh lemas bersandar pada toilet tanpa berdaya.

"Sshhh… _It's okay. _Hal ini biasa terjadi. Lepas jaketmu. Aku akan mengambilkan baju bersih untukmu berganti pakaian." Chanyeol membantu ia melepaskan jaketnya, mengambilkannya segelas air dan membiarkannya berkumur.

Merasa Baekhyun membutuhkan pakaian yang cukup hangat untuk tidur, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu jaket hoodie nya. Setelah berganti pakaian dan memastikan Baekhyun berkumur serta menggosok gigi, Chanyeol pun dengan hati-hati membantunya berbaring di ranjang.

"Minum ini. Kyungsoo bilang ini akan membantu mengurangi pusing dan mual." Chanyeol menyodorkan _ginger tea_ hangat yang baru saja diseduhnya.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berbaring, memastikan ia merasa nyaman sebelum meraih selimut untuknya.

_"Park, __can I ask you something?" _Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati setelah selama sesaat ia memperhatikannya.

_"What is it?"_

Baekhyun memandangnya, seakan mencari sesuatu di balik matanya sebelum kemudian berujar pelan.

_"Have sex with me."_

_"W-what?"_Mata Chanyeol melebar dengan tidak percaya, berharap ia telah salah mendengar. Namun tatapan yakin Baekhyun padanya membuatnya sadar, bahwa ia mendengar apa yang memang lelaki itu ucapkan.

_"__Please, Park. I just- I feel so upset right now._ D-dan aku-" Baekhyun memandangnya dengan wajah memohon. "Aku ingin melupakannya. Aku ingin melupakan rasa sakit ini._ I want to forget him. Help me."_

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya, menarik nafas dalam sebelum memberi jawaban.

_"No."_

_"__Why?_Apa aku nampak terlalu menyedihkan bagimu? Apa... Aku tidak cukup menarik untukmu?"

_"Because you're drunk__, Byun Baekhyun!" _Chanyeol berujar tegas, membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Chanyeol seketika nampak marah dan kesal di matanya saat itu. _"Fuck, please don't do this to me. _Jangan buat aku menjadi seorang bajingan ketika apa yang aku lakukan sedari tadi adalah menahan diriku. _Please don't ever ask something like that when you're in this kind of condition. You understand?"_

Baekhyun bergeming. Apa yang Chanyeol katakan benar? Apakah ia terlalu mabuk saat ini? Apa ia akan berakhir menyesalinya nanti?

"Katakan itu lagi ketika kau sudah tidak mabuk, Byun. Maka mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Ujar Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum lembut, dan seketika Baekhyun merasa jauh lebih baik.

_"Then __at least__ stay here. Don't left me alone." _

Baekhyun membenci bagaimana dirinya terdengar seperti memohon saat itu, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa belum pernah sejujur itu sebelumnya.

_"Okay. I'll be here__, then.__ Now, sleep."_

Kepala Baekhyun berdenyut oleh sisa-sisa alkohol dalam sistem tubuhnya. Ia merasa lelah dan mati rasa. Namun paling tidak di dalam dekapan Chanyeol saat ini, ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Dan itu sudah cukup.

_"You're lucky I'm a good man, Byun."_ Baekhyun bisa mendengar gumaman pelan Chanyeol tepat sebelum ia jatuh terlelap.

Dan Baekhyun berpikir. Ya, mungkin ia memang beruntung.

Amat sangat beruntung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: **

No dubcon, and I'm not sorry.

My sister is staying home so I can't write much today btw. Gotta save the smut for later too I guess.

Hearteu,

mashedpootato


	3. Chapter 3

**Be With You **

**A fanfiction by mashedpootato**

**.**

**.**

**Character(s) : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Doh Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Hwang Hojun (oc)**

**Pairing(s) : Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin/Doh Kyungsoo, mention of Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok**

**Genre(s) : Romance, enemy to lover, slow burn, mutual-pining**

**Additional tag(s) : mention of MPREG, typos, some chapters are unbeta-ed so please bear with it**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Tulisan ini hanya sebuah karya fanfiksi, penggunaan nama dan karakterisasi dalam tulisan tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan tokoh di dunia nyata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Dumb Dumb**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Chapter ini mengandung mature content berupa explicit sex scene dan ujaran kasar. Tolong jangan membaca jika kalian merasa tidak nyaman dengan konten tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

Banyak orang berkata bahwa alkohol adalah cara termudah bagimu untuk melupakan sebuah kenangan pahit.

Bullshit. Baekhyun tidak percaya hal itu. Karena pada nyatanya ia justru terbangun malam itu dengan ingatan menyakitkan yang jauh lebih jelas terngiang di kepalanya. Hal-hal yang pada dasarnya paling ingin ia lupakan, justru kembali dalam bentuk gelombang emosi kekesalan, kesedihan, dan kekosongan.

Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun menggeser posisinya hingga menghadap pria besar yang terbaring lelap di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol nampak lelah, dan Baekhyun nyaris merasa bersalah untuk membangunkannya. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Park." Ujarnya pelan. "Park Chanyeol." Panggilnya sekali lagi, dan kali ini pria di sebelahnya itu menggerang pelan, mengerutkan wajah sebelum membuka matanya dengan wajah sedikit terganggu.

_"Byun? What's wrong?"_ Suaranya terdengar berat dan sedikit serak.

Baekhyun bergeming.

Ya, apa yang ia lakukan? Apa yang ia inginkan hingga perlu membangunkan tidur Chanyeol selarut ini? Baekhyun tidak mungkin bilang bahwa ia merasa kesepian kepada Chanyeol. Semua itu hanya akan membuat ia terdengar bodoh. Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin merasa sendirian malam ini.

Sesaat termenung, Baekhyun pun kemudian menggeleng pelan dengan perasaan bingung sekaligus menyesal.

Melihat hal tersebut Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur? Apa kau mendapat mimpi buruk?"

Cara Chanyeol mengucapkan itu semua mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan bagaimana ibunya berbicara padanya bertahun-tahun lalu ketika ia masih kecil; hati-hati, dan penuh perhatian. Dan semua itu membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin menangis.

"Mimpi buruk bisa hadir pada siapapun, Byun. Tidak peduli ia perempuan atau laki-laki, anak kecil atau dewasa, semuanya memiliki hal menakutkan yang terkadang hadir dalam mimpi mereka. _Now tell me what's your nightmare."_

Baekhyun dapat menangkap separuh metafora dalam ujaran Chanyeol. Pria di hadapannya itu tidak sedang membicarakan 'mimpi' dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Melainkan hal apapun yang tengah menghantui pikirannya saat ini.

Dan Baekhyun memandang sepasang mata almond itu sebelum berujar pelan.

"Mimpi burukku adalah kehadiran orang-orang jahat dalam hidupku. Orang-orang yang menyakitiku. Menyakiti orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Mengabaikan janji mereka, lalu kemudian pergi."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang dibuat termenung oleh jawaban itu. Karena seberapapun inginnya Chanyeol untuk mengaitkan jawaban itu hanya kepada Hwang Hojun, jauh di dalam dirinya ia tahu bahwa ada orang-orang lain di luar sana yang pernah menyakiti Baekhyun. Mungkin orang-orang yang telah melukainya jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum memandang wajah berpikir Chanyeol yang nampak begitu serius. Dengan hati-hati menelusurkan jarinya pada pipi Chanyeol.

"Apa perkataanmu masih berlaku?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Perkataan mana yang kau maksudkan?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Yang berkata bahwa kau akan mempertimbangkan untuk melakukan seks denganku jika aku memintamu dalam kondisi tidak mabuk. Maukah kau mau melakukan seks denganku sekarang, Park?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya polos, seketika membuat Chanyeol tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

_"W-what the hell, Byun?_ Kau pasti bercanda bukan?" Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat bangkit terduduk, seakan ingin mendapatkan sedikit ruang dari Baekhyun untuk bisa mengambil nafas.

"Oh, ayolah, Park. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikiranku saat ini. Hanya kau yang bisa aku mintai tolong, dan kau juga akan menikmati seks yang kita lakukan._ It's a win win situation."_Ujar Baekhyun membujuk.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan geraman pelan dan menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal. Tatapannya nampak menimbang sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ok." Jawabnya singkat, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget. "Namun dengar, Byun. Jika kau memang mau melakukan ini, ini bukan karena aku adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang kau punya. Ini adalah karena 'kau' memang hanya ingin 'aku' yang melakukannya padamu. Dan yang kedua. Tidak, kita tidak melakukan ini untuk membantumu melupakan pria itu. Kita melakukan ini agar kau hanya mengingatku dan apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini."

Baekhyun menelan ludah, entah oleh rasa takut pada tatapan mengintimidasi yang Chanyeol berikan, atau fakta bahwa suasana seketika terasa sedikit lebih panas saat itu.

_"W-whatever, Park. Now, can you let me use the bathroom first?_ Aku merasa perlu menyingkirkan sisa-sisa aroma alkohol dari tubuhku." Ujar Baekhyun, mengambil gerakan cepat tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Calm yourself, Byun Baekhyun. Stop acting like a virgin."_ Ujar Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, menunggu Chanyeol yang mengambil giliran ke kamar mandi setelah ia selesai.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan Chanyeol memberikan senyuman separo yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Dengan pelan Chanyeol duduk di sebelah lelaki yang lebih mungil, lalu menelengkan kepala memandangnya.

_"Nervous?" _Tanyanya, yang mana seketika membuat seluruh wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Chanyeol terkekeh, menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun bergabung dengannya.

"Tidak perlu memasang wajah takut seperti itu, Byun. Kau nampak seolah-olah ini bukan kemauanmu sendiri untuk melakukannya." Chanyeol menyibak anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah Baekhyun, dan lelaki mungil itu mendongak dengan cebikan kesal di bibirnya.

_"J-just do it, Park. _Semakin cepat semakin baik. Asal kau tahu saja, kau tidak menjadikan semuanya lebih baik dengan mengajakku berbicara seperti ini."

"Baiklah jika kau memang berkata begitu." Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya, dengan gerakan cepat berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Baekhyun mengerti. "Namun sebelum melakukannya, mari buat perjanjian."

Baekhyun hanya memandangnya dengan mata melebar, bibir mungilnya separuh terbuka dengan tidak mengerti. Namun ia menemukan dirinya mengangguk pelan oleh perkataan Chanyeol.

"Yang pertama, kau harus berjanji untuk menyuruhku berhenti ketika kau memutuskan untuk tidak mau melakukannya lagi. Dan ketika itu terjadi, aku bersumpah akan segera menghentikannya. Tidak ada paksaan di antara kita."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Yang kedua, kita lakukan ini dengan perlahan. Aku tahu kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk menghapuskan apapun itu yang tengah mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini, Byun. Namun aku tidak ingin hal itu membuat kita melakukan hal bodoh yang hanya akan membuatmu terluka."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan yang terakhir. _Please, just try to enjoy, Byun."_ Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi wajah Baekhyun dan berujar pelan. _"I want you to focus on me, and to the pleasure only._ Apapun itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini, biarkan aku menyingkirkannya. _Okay?"_

Mata Baekhyun terpejam dan tanpa sadar sebuah hembusan nafas tersengal keluar dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya seketika terasa panas dengan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya. Dan ia menyalahkan semua itu pada suara berat Chanyeol yang menggoda. Lagipula, mengapa Chanyeol harus mengatakan itu seakan-akan ia tengah mengucap sebuah janji padanya?

Seakan ia memohonnya untuk percaya?

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan_. "O-okay."_

Chanyeol memandangnya penuh perhatian, sebelum menyibak rambut di dahi Baekhyun dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di sana. Hingga kemudian bibir itu bergerak semakin turun ke pipinya, rahangnya, dan ia memandang Baekhyun sebelum meraih bibirnya dalam ciuman lembut, lalu melumatnya dalam dan pelan.

_"You smell good. Did you take a bath?"_ Tanya Chanyeol pelan di antara ciuman mereka.

_"Just a quick one."_ Jawab Baekhyun tersengal, mendesah pelan ketika Chanyeol menyusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher lelaki mungil itu. Memberi kecupan pelan sepanjang leher dan tulang selangkanya.

_"You know what. I like you in my shirt, Byun. But I'd rather see you wear nothing right now"_ Bisik Chanyeol seduktif, membuat gelenyar nikmat mengusai tubuh Baekhyun seketika.

Dengan gerakan lihai Chanyeol melucuti hoodie yang Baekhyun kenakan, tersenyum ketika melihat lelaki mungil tersebut memerah malu.

"Tidak perlu malu, _babe._ Kau nampak mempesona." Ujar Chanyeol, dan ia tidak sedikitpun berbohong saat itu. Ia berani bersumpah Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang sangat memikat, dengan kulit seputih susu serta lekuk tubuh yang sempurna.

_"Stop staring. It's embarrassing."_

Chanyeol terkekeh, menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya sendiri dan memberinya ciuman dalam di bibir.

_**Fuck. **_Chanyeol adalah seorang pencium yang sangat handal. Dengan kepayahan, Baekhyun hanya bisa melenguh pasrah ketika pria di atasnya itu melumat bibirnya, menggigitnya seduktif, hanya untuk membuatnya membuka bibir tak berdaya. Membiarkan Chanyeol mengeksplorasi isi mulut Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

"P-park... hhh…" Lenguh Baekhyun ketika ia merasakan dirinya kehabisan nafas.

Chanyeol langsung menyadari gestur tersebut dan mengambil jarak untuk membiarkan Baekhyun mengisi kembali pasokan oksigennya.

Baekhyun kira permainan Chanyeol sudah berakhir, namun kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa ini semua baru dimulai ketika pria tinggi tersebut mengalihkan bibirnya ke dadanya. Tepat pada _nipple_-nya yang sensitif.

"Ahh!" Baekhyun menjerit keras ketika Chanyeol memasukkan salah satu puting ke mulutnya. Menghisapnya kuat hingga membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang tak berdaya.

"C-Chanyeolhh-" Baekhyun mencengkeram rambut belakang pria tersebut, berusaha meluapkan kenikmatan yang membuai dirinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengar namanya terucap dari bibir Baekhyun, menghadiahinya dengan remasan kuat di pantatnya hingga membuat lelaki mungil itu menjerit tak berdaya.

_"Oh my God, C-Chanyeol…"_ Baekhyun menggelinjang ketika Chanyeol terus menerus memanjakan kedua sisi nipplenya. _"I-it's so good…"_

"Ini belum seberapa, Byun Baekhyun. Yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai." Chanyeol memberikan seringai menggodanya.

Baekhyun baru akan menanyakan apa yang ia maksud ketika ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol berpindah dari pantatnya yang masih tertutup celana. Meremasnya pelan sebelum menurunkan satu-satunya pakaian yang tersisa tersebut dengan perlahan.

Dan hanya ketika Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya telanjanglah ia kembali merasa malu, berusahan menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan menyilangkan kaki. Namun tangan Chanyeol lebih dulu menahannya.

_"You have such a gorgeous body, Baek._ Jangan tutupi dirimu." Ujar Chanyeol lembut, dan hanya karena itulah Baekhyun perlahan kembali merileks di bawah sentuhannya.

_"It's embarrassing…" _Lirih Baekhyun memerah, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa inginnya Chanyeol mencium wajah menggemaskannya tersebut saat itu juga.

"Omong kosong. Kau memiliki tubuh terindah yang pernah kulihat, Baek. Kemari, berikan tanganmu." Ujar Chanyeol meraih lengannya.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba apapun, Chanyeol membawa tangan Baekhyun ke selangkangannya. Membuat lelaki mungil itu terkesiap oleh betapa keras dan besarnya Chanyeol di balik celana yang ia kenakan.

"Dan ini, adalah efek yang kau berikan padaku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan tersenyum.

"I-ini tidak adil." Lirih Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau membuat aku melepas semua bajuku, sementara kau…" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya malu.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku apa?"

"K-kau masih berpakaian utuh…" Wajah Baekhyun makin semerah cherry. "A-aku juga ingin menyentuhmu..."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas oleh pengakuan itu. Ia pun menegakkan badannya, mengecup bibir Baekhyun gemas sebelum melepas kaos hitam yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun sudah berusaha untuk nampak tidak terlaku kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat. Namun agaknya ia sedikit gagal dengan mata melebar dan mulutnya yang tanpa sadar ternganga kecil.

"Menikmati pemandangan yang kau lihat?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada jahil.

Dan Baekhyun hampir saja berdecih kesal jika Chanyeol tidak membawa tangan lelaki mungil tersebut ke perutnya, membiarkan ia menyentuh abs padat tersebut.

"Kau boleh menyentuhnya, kau tahu."

Merasa sudah mendapatkan ijin, Baekhyun pun membiarkan tangannya menelusuri dada bidang, biseps, serta abs Chanyeol yang padat dan mempesona. Dan sentuhan lembut tangan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengerang pelan, terlebih ketika tangannya mulai menelusuri bagian bawah perutnya yang berbatasan langsung dengan celana pendek yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun melakukannya dengan sengaja. Itu adalah apa yang Chanyeol simpulkan, karena ia menemukan lelaki mungil itu tersenyum padanya dengan nakal.

"Jika kau pikir bisa bermain-main denganku, Byun Baekhyun. Kau salah besar."

"Ah!" Jerit Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menarik kakinya dengan cepat, membuka kakinya hingga bagian paling private miliknya terekspos lebar di hadapan Chanyeol.

Pria tersebut tidak memberikan waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk berpikir, menunduk untuk mendaratkan bibirnya di paha dalam Baekhyun.

"Ahh!" Jerit Baekhyun kaget ketika Chanyeol memberikan hisapan-hisapan kecil di sana, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang oleh nafsu yang menggerayangi perutnya._ "Ch-chanyeol-hhh- please…"_

Baekhyun bahkan tak mengerti mengapa dirinya memohon. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah kejantanannya tersiksa saat itu dengan minimnya kontak fisik yang Chanyeol berikan di sana.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol, masih belum mengangkat kepalanya dari selangkangan Baekhyun.

_"T-touch me… please…" _Lirih Baekhyun.

Persetan. Ia sudah tidak memikirkan rasa malu apapun saat itu. Yang ia inginkan hanya Chanyeol, di sekujur tubuhnya, dan menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun. Dengan pelan ia membiarkan bibirnya memberi kecupan pada kejantanan Baekhyun yang mungil dan memerah, lalu dengan hati-hati meraup dan mengulumnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat dengan jeritan keras.

"Ch-chanyeol- _please…"_ ujarnya di antara desahan. "B-biarkan aku melakukannya untukmu juga…" Baekhyun memandangnya di antara matanya yang basah, bibir separuh terbuka dengan nafas yang tersengal.

_"Sure." _Jawab Chanyeol tanpa banyak membantah. Membiarkan Baekhyun dengan lemah mengganti posisinya hingga berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Oh..." Lenguh Baekhyun ketika menurunkan celana Chanyeol dari pinggangnya dan memandang kejantanan pria tersebut.

Panjang, besar, dan mengeras.

"Apa kau hanya akan memandangnya?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit tak sabar seraya memainkan rambut Baekhyun di tangannya.

Chanyeol menggeram ketika dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menggenggam kejantanannya yang telah ereksi dengan jari lentiknya. Lalu dengan pelan membuka bibir untuk mengulumnya ke dalam mulut mungil yang ia miliki.

Ukuran Chanyeol sama sekali tidak kecil, jadi Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya untuk memberi remasan pada bagian bawah yang tidak mampu ia masukkan. Memberikan jilatan dan kecupan kecil sebelum mulutnya menghisap kepala kejantanannya yang mengeras.

_"Ahhh... Baek, you feel so good."_ Erang Chanyeol keras, memejamkan mata seraya memaju mundurkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil mendesah nikmat, semakin terdorong untuk memasukkan penis di tangannya lebih dalam ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya kuat.

_"B-Baek. I think you need to stop."_ Geram Chanyeol kemudian, menarik rambut Baekhyun pelan untuk membuat lelaki mungil itu berhenti.

Lelaki yang tengah berlutut mengangkat kepalanya bingung dan memandangnya tak mengerti.

_"Why?"_

_Oh God._ Bagaimana bisa ia nampak begitu polos ketika ia tengah melakukan hal semacam ini?

"Karena aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama jika kau terus melakukannya." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun, dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. "Dan aku melakukannya bukan untuk ini. Jika aku akan klimaks malam ini, aku akan melakukannya di lubang yang lain, dan itu bukan lubang mulutmu,_ babe."_

Chanyeol memberi remasan pada pantatnya dan membuat Baekhyun terkesiap. Jari Chanyeol dengan pelan meraba area lubang belakangnya, membuat nafas Baekhyun tercekat oleh antisipasi.

"Rileks, Baek. Aku akan melakukannya perlahan. Kau tidak perlu takut." Chanyeol mengecup dahinya lembut.

"A-apa kau membawa lube?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu, dan Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan ke sisi bawah ranjang untuk meraih sebotol kecil lube dan sebungkus kondom di tangannya.

"Berterimakasihlah aku selalu berjaga-jaga membawa dua benda ini di tas peralatan mandiku." Ujar Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya memandangnya tanpa berkomentar.

_"J-just do it, Park." _Baekhyun berujar gugup.

"Tidak sebelum aku mempersiapkanmu."

Ketika Chanyeol telah memastikan jarinya cukup terlumur dengan lube, ia membawanya ke lubang Baekhyun dan memasukkan satu jarinya dengan hati-hati. Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam, merasakan lubangnya meremas jari besar Chanyeol di dalamnya.

_"Shhh, baby, relax." _Bisik Chanyeol, mengecup dahi Baekhyun untuk membiarkannya lebih tenang.

Setelah Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun sudah cukup siap, ia pun memasukkan jari keduanya.

Jari kedua tidak terasa semengagetkan yang pertama bagi Baekhyun, namun ketika Chanyeol mulai membuat gerakan menggunting di dalamnya ia tidak bisa menghentikan diri untuk tidak melenguh nikmat oleh sensasi yang diberikan.

"Chanyeolhh! Ahhh. _S-stop… enough…"_ ujarnya di antara desahan.

_"No, baby. _Aku harus melakukannya dengan benar jika kau memang mau melakukannya dengan 'benda' yang sesungguhnya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan seringai menggoda, dan Baekhyun dengan pasrah melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke dalam ciuman.

Jari ketiga, dan Baekhyun merasakan lubangnya begitu penuh. Namun di sisi lain, gesekan yang ditimbulkan pada dinding lubangnya yang sensitif juga terasa begitu nikmat.

"A-ahhh! Yeol!" Baekhyun seketika mejerit ketika ujung jari Chanyeol mengenai satu titik di dalam lubangnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil, menyadari dirinya telah menemukan titik yang sedari tadi ia cari. Dengan sengaja ia menargetkan tangannya pada satu titik tersebut, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang oleh kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi.

_"P-please! Ahhh- Ch-chanyeol. I n-need you. I need your cock in me. Please."_

Dan siapa Chanyeol untuk menolak permintaan itu. Tidak ketika kejantanannya telah sangat mengeras oleh pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini. Dengan tergesa ia membuka paket kondom dan memasangnya.

Lalu dengan penuh perhatian ia mengarahkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun, mencium dahinya lembut dan perlahan memasukkannya.

"A-ahh, Yeol!" Baekhyun menjerit keras ketika Chanyeol memasuki lubangnya, merasakan sensasi rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang ditimbulkan gesekan pada dinding lubangnya.

_"You're so tight, Baek." _Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dalam, membiakan lelaki mungil di bawahnya membiasakan diri dengan ukuran penis di dalam lubangnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan mendorongnya masuk kembali dengan cepat hingga membuat Baekhyun berteriak tak berdaya.

Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun selama melakukan itu semua. Menghisap lehernya untuk meninggalkan kissmark kemerahan. Lalu turun perlahan untuk meraup nipple Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun menggelinjang dan mendesah keras.

_"Ngghh, Y-yeol, it's so good… ah!" _Baekhyun menjerit keras, tepat ketika ujung kejantanan Chanyeol mengenai prostatnya.

Chanyeol terus menerus menargetkan prostatnya dan kenikmatan itu nyaris membuat Baekhyun menggila, meggelinjang kuat seraya mencengkeram punggung Chanyeol.

Semua rasa sakit telah tergantikan oleh kenikmatan yang tak bisa terungkapkan.

_"A-ah! Harder, Chanyeol- please- it's so good. I'm close-" _Ujar Baekhyun, penis berkedut oleh orgasme nya yang semakin dekat.

_"Not now__, __baby." _Erang Chanyeol pelan di telinganya, mencengkeram pangkal penis Baekhyun untuk menahan orgasmenya datang.

Baekhyun ingin berteriak frustrasi oleh apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendesah keras ketika Chanyol tidak sedikitpun menghentikan permainannya.

_"You feel so good, Baek."_

Chanyeol mengerang dalam, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan desahan nikmat. Ia seolah berada di puncak kenikmatan dunia dengan Chanyeol yang terus menumbuk prostat nya tanpa ampun.

"C-Chanyeol… Ahhh!"

_"Yeah, baby. Call my name."_

"Yeolhh-"

Lubang Baekhyun meremas kejantanannya dengan nikmat, dan Chanyeol menghentakkannya sedalam mungkin. Mengerang keras ketika merasakan orgasmenya yang telah begitu dekat.

Di saat yang bersamaan, ia melepaskan genggamannya dari penis Baekhyun, membiarkannya klimaks dengan teriakan nama Chanyeol di bibirnya, menggelinjang oleh hantaman kenikmatan yang memenuhi dirinya.

Namun Chanyeol tidak berhenti, membiarkan dirinya terus memberikan gerakan keluar masuk ke lubang Baekhyun, memberikan friksi nikmat pada tubuhnya yang terlampau sensitif.

Ia mengerang, memasukkan tubuhnya lebih dalam dan klimaks dengan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Membiarkan lubang Baekhyun yang sensitif berkedut dan meremasnya.

Kedua nafas mereka terengah oleh kenikmatan pasca orgasme yang masih mereka rasakan. Dan Baekhyun membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring lelah, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum memandangnya, memberi kecupan lembut pada wajahnya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat.

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol membereskan segalanya. Mengambilkan handuk air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka, dan membiarkan kecupan-kecupan Chanyeol membawa ia ke alam mimpi.

Malam itu suhu udara teramat dingin. Angin bertiup kencang, dengan salju lebat turun dari langit. Ruangan terasa dingin dengan perapian yang nyaris mati, namun Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan yang lebih dari apa yang ia rasakan di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Keduanya tidak mengerti arti ini semua bagi mereka. Apakah sekarang hubungan mereka telah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari rekan kerja? Atau sekedar sebuah hubungan tanpa status?

Baekhyun tidak mengerti jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu. Namun satu hal yg pasti. Ia menikmati setiap detik moment yang dirasakannya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi datang terlalu cepat bagi Baekhyun. Matahari mulai muncul di ufuk timur, menyisipkan semburat cahayanya melalui celah tirai kamar yang separuh terbuka. Lelaki mungil itu melenguh pelan, menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke dada pria di sisinya untuk mencari sumber kehangatan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk terbangun setelahnya. Menggeliat pelan sebelum memberi kecupan pelan di rambut Baekhyun, dan bangkit dari ranjangnya.

_"Where are you going?"_ Gumam Baekhyun masih dengan mata terpejam, merasa kesal telah kehilangan sumber kehangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, membenarkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali mengecup dahinya pelan.

"Tidurlah sedikit lebih lama. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Ah, tidak ada hal yang lebih seksi dibanding suara berat Chanyeol di pagi hari. Baekhyun menutup senyuman dan rona di pipinya ke balik selimut, seketika teringat tentang hal apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan semalam.

Ngomong-ngomong, setelah Baekhyun mengingatnya kembali, mereka melakukannya dengan cukup keras semalam. Dengan pelan-palan Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya, namun baru bergerak sedikit saja ia telah menyeringai oleh rasa sakit di belakang tubuhnya.

_Fuck. _Sepertinya ia akan butuh beberapa waktu sebelum rasa sakit di punggungnya pulih.

Meskipun begitu, ada sisi baik dari sakit punggung yang Baekhyun alami. Chanyeol kembali ke kamar beberapa saat kemudian, dengan nampan berisi sandwitch dan kopi panas.

Melihat Baekhyun yang mencebikkan bibir tak berdaya di atas ranjang, Chanyeol terkekeh, dengan hati-hati membantunya duduk dengan bersandar.

"Apakah sangat sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol, duduk bersila di hadapan Baekhyun dan memakan porsi sandwich nya.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil mengangguk, merona merah yang mana membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

_"I'm sorry._ Aku harusnya lebih hati-hati denganmu semalam." Chanyeol memberikan senyuman menyesal, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun.

"Oh, hentikan itu. Tidak ada masalah apapun denganmu semalam. Masalah sebenarnya adalah sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali aku melakukan seks, jadi beginilah akibatnya." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Setelah selesai makan, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berpakaian. Membantunya ke kamar mandi, dan menggendongnya kembali menuju kamar.

"Beristirahatlah lagi, dan minumlah beberapa tablet aspirin. Aku akan keluar untuk membelah kayu bakar. Aku sudah lama tidak berolahraga dan itu semua mulai membunuh otot-ototku."

Meski telah mengangguk mengiyakan, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya tak bisa tertidur. Merasa tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dirinya pun termenung memandang jendela yang terbuka lebar, memperhatikan pemandangan halaman belakang dengan sosok Chanyeol di kejauhan. Pria itu nampak tengah sibuk membelah kayu, otot lengan terlihat jelas seiring dengan gerakan tangannya.

Dan entah mengapa, suasana tenang tersebut membuat Baekhyun ingin melakukan sesuatu. Diraihnya buku sketsa dan pensil di ranselnya, benda-benda yang tidak pernah lupa ia bawa selama bepergian.

Dengan ahli, Baekhyun mulai menggambar. Melakukan hobi yang telah cukup lama tidak ia lakukan. Sesekali tatapannya teralih ke jendela dan kembali menggambar dengan lengkung senyum di bibirnya.

_"What are you doing?"_

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol yang masuk ke kamar dan memandangnya dengan senyuman penuh selidik.

_"U-uh, nothing."_ Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan sketch book di tangannya ke balik selimut, namun tatapan Chanyeol lebih dulu menangkapnya.

"Hey, apa kau sedang menggambar di sana?" Ia berjalan mendekat.

"U-uh, _no… _maksudku, ya... tapi…"

"Kemari. Tunjukkan padaku." Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol merebut buku di tangannya.

Baekhyun menjerit kaget, berusaha merebutnya kembali. Namun percuma, tangan Chanyeol terlalu tinggi dari jangkauannya.

_"Holly, shit! _Byun Baekhyun, apa kau yang menggambar semua ini?!" Mata Chanyeol melebar kaget, membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut dengan takjub.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Y-ya…"

"Apa kau seorang seniman atau semacamnya?! Lihat apa yang kau gambar ini! _Oh my God._ Ini luar biasa. Aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai kemampuan semacam ini." Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, memandangnya dengan mata berbinar kagum.

"Tidak, itu hanya sekedar hobi." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dengan malu.

"Aku bersumpah, kau bisa menjual gambar-gambar semacam ini, Byun. Ini mengingatkanku dengan ilustrasi buku-buku dongeng yang digambar oleh profesional. Apa kau menggunakan cat air untuk mewarnainya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hingga kemudian Chanyeol tiba di lembar gambar terakhir, dan seketika seringai puas muncul di bibirnya.

_"Oh, I know what you were doing here, Byun. _Diam-diam menjadikanku model gambarmu, huh?"

Di sana adalah sketsa gambar wajah Chanyeol. Separuh jadi, namun nampak begitu realistis untuk bisa salah ditebak.

"Hey, tidak perlu malu begitu, Byun. Justru ini adalah suatu kehormatan bagiku." Chanyeol mengecup rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Namun serius, apa kau pernah belajar menggambar secara khusus? Ini tidak nampak seperti gambar-gambar biasa yang banyak beredar di internet. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang seni, namun gambarmu ini jelas adalah sesuatu yang professional."

"Sebanarnya aku memang telah belajar menggambar sejak kecil." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu, namun melihat wajah antusias Chanyeol, ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku tidak pernah belajar di sekolah seni, namun salah satu kenalan ibuku adalah seorang pelukis profesional. Aku tertarik pada seni gambar sejak kecil dan belajar darinya. Selain itu aku juga banyak mengikuti kelompok seni dan fotografi semasa sekolah maupun kuliahku."

_"Wow, really." _Chanyeol memandangnya, seakan baru saja menemukan sebuah informasi baru yang sejak awal ingin didengarnya.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman, membiarkan tatapan mereka bertemu sebelum Chanyeol kembali berbicara. Tatapan masih belum terlepas dari matanya.

_"You know what. _Setelah dipikir-pikir kita tidak benar-benar tahu tentang satu sama lain._ Tell me more about you, Byun."_ Ujar Chanyeol seraya membiarkan dirinya duduk di sisi kosong sebelah Baekhyun.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil menggumam pelan sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku menyukai menggambar. Sejak masih muda aku tahu diriku bukan seseorang yang pandai bersosialisasi. Hingga kemudian aku menemukan ketenangan dalam kesendirian ketika aku tengah menggambar."

"Ya, dan kau menggambar dengan sangat baik." Chanyeol berkomentar pelan.

"Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahi tentang hal itu."

_"Well,_ aku merasa terhormat menjadi salah satu orang yang mengetahui bakatmu. Lalu, jika kau memang senang dengan hobimu itu, mengapa kau bekerja sebagai karyawan perusahaan saat ini?" Tangan Chanyeol terulur pelan, memainkan tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya.

Mereka memiliki ukuran tangan yang sangat berbeda. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumannya kala melihat kekontrasan tersebut.

"Jangan salah paham." Baekhyun membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol. "Aku sangat suka dengan pekerjaanku saat ini. Dan apa yang aku lakukan saat ini memberikan penghasilan yang cukup baik, jadi tentu saja sudah sepantasnya aku tidak mengeluh. Aku pernah sempat bercita-cita menjadi illustrator ataupun pelukis. Namun itu dulu. Sedangkan untuk sekarang, menggambar masih hanya sekedar hobi bagiku. Bagaimana denganmu, Park, apa kau punya hobi tertentu?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi seakan berpikir.

"Aku suka… seks."

Baekhyun memandangnya dengan ekspresi kehabisan kata-kata.

_"Just kidding."_ Chanyeol tertawa dan Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Sejujurnya aku menyukai banyak hal, Byun. Aku tidak yakin bisa menyebutkan satu kegiatan spesifik sebagai hobiku."

"Wow, entah mengapa aku merasa tidak kaget mengetahui kau seseorang yang multi talenta." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit sarkastis.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Hey, aku tidak bermaksud sombong."

_"Oh, really?"_

"Ya. Ini hanya karena aku mudah tertarik dengan berbagai kegiatan. Aku suka bermain musik. Gitar, bass, drum, perkusi, piano, dan yang lainnya. Aku juga suka mengkomposisi lagu. Aku suka olahraga; angkat beban, skating, surfing, basket, bowling. Jadi jika ditanya, aku tidak yakin hal mana yang paling aku sukai di antara semua itu."

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang tertawa. Sebuah tawa renyah yang jujur.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mengajariku bermain musik lain kali. Ajari hingga paling tidak aku bisa bermain gitar."

_"Sure." _Chanyeol tersenyum.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan keduanya tidak bisa melepaskannya. Seakan sengaja menguncinya untuk mencari dan membaca mata satu sama lain.

_"You know what. _Aku sungguh ingin mencium bibirmu saat ini." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang.

_"Well, _lalu mengapa kau tidak melakukannya?" Baekhyun tersenyum menantang.

Selama sesaat ada kekagetan di mata Chanyeol, namun semua itu berganti dengan kelegaan dan kelembutan kala melihat persetujuan di wajah Baekhyun.

Dan ia melakukannya. Mencium bibirnya lembut dan pelan.

"Hey, Baek. Aku tahu kau mungkin masih sangat lelah, tapi-" Chanyeol memandangnya ragu, dan Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya menunggu. "Apa kau bersedia melakukan seks satu ronde lagi?"

Baekhyun menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Oh, lupakan, aku hanya memastikan saja. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk-"

"Aku tidak keberatan." Baekhyun memotong kalimatnya.

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Seakan terpesona dan tidak percaya oleh jawaban dan senyuman kecil yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak keberatan, Park." Ujarnya dengan tatapan seduktif, meraih tengkuk Chanyeol dan membawa wajah mereka mendekat satu sama lain. "Hanya saja, untuk saat ini tolong lakukan dengan sedikit lembut untukku."

Wajah bingung Chanyeol perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman puas, dalam diam meraih bibir mungil menggoda di hadapannya.

_"As you wish, baby." _

Kali ini permainan mereka jauh lebih lembut dari yang semalam. Pelan, dengan diikuti banyak bisikan dan kecupan manis. Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan penuh perhatian, bergerak lembut dan dalam.

_"You look so beautiful like this, Baek."_

Baekhyun menyukai pujian itu. Terlebih dengan cara Chanyeol memandang dan menyentuhnya. Seakan Baekhyun benar adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhnya, mencium bibirnya sementara ia memanjakan lubangnya. Ia terasa begitu penuh dan nikmat.

Hingga keduanya pun klimaks dengan nama satu sama lain di bibir mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, mereka menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu mereka untuk bermalas-malasan. Selain karena cuaca yang sangat buruk di luar, mereka merasa tidak ada yang lebih baik dibanding evening cuddle di sofa dengan beberapa kaleng bir, perapian menyala dan kecupan kecil pada satu sama lain.

"Jika saja kita tidak sedang terjebak di sini, kira-kira apa yang tengah kau lakukan sekarang?" Gumam Baekhyun, membiarkan Chanyeol mencium lembut ceruk lehernya seraya memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Entahlah. Mungkin pergi keluar dengan temanku, ke bar atau tempat bermain billiard."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Wow. Kau benar-benar adalah definisi dari seorang _social butterfly,_ huh?"

Chanyeol menggumam pelan, melepaskan kecupannya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun. "Bagaimana denganmu. Kira-kira apa yang tengah kau lakukan saat ini."

"Entahlah. Tapi bisa dipastikan aku tengah berada di apartmentku saat ini. Menonton film, membaca buku, atau mungkin sedang menggambar di kamarku."

Setelah melontarkan jawabannya itu, Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersadar betapa berbedanya ia dan Chanyeol. Bertolak belakang dengan Chanyeol, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu luangnya sendirian. Karena meski berapapun mencobanya, ia tidak pernah cukup nyaman ketika berada di keramaian.

"Kau harus lebih sering keluar, Byun. Aku mendengar dari Jongdae bahwa kau selalu menolak ajakan _party_ atau perayaan di luar dan lebih memilih berada di rumah."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal oleh ujaran Chanyeol. Jongdae memang memiliki sedikit kemiripan dengan sifat Chanyeol yang cenderung sociable.

_"Well,_ tidak semua orang dianugerahi kepercayaan diri untuk bisa mudah bergaul dengan orang-orang baru."

Mendengar nada kesal Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa kau marah? Hey, aku tidak bermaksud membuatku tersinggung. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa lebih banyak keluar rumah. Ada banyak orang baru di luar sana yang menunggu untuk bisa mengenal dirimu, Byun."

"Maksudmu wanita dan pria yang bisa ku kencani?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya, bertumpu pada satu siku untuk memberikan ekspresi bingung pada Baekhyun.

"Mungkin." Jawab Chanyeol, memandang tepat ke mata Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu mengernyitkan dahi kesal. "Aku tidak seperti dirimu, Park."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh ayolah, kau tahu kau memiliki kebiasaan pergi ke luar untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa di ajak tidur denganmu. Aku bahkan mendengar jumlah one night stan yang pernah tidur denganmu sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, dan tatapannya menajam menatap Baekhyun.

"Dan kau mempercayai ucapan itu?"

Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan reaksi yang Chanyeol berikan, Baekhyun sejujurnya tidak menduga dengan yang satu ini. Pria di hadapannya itu seketika nampak kesal dan… marah?

"Entahlah. Kurasa itu bukan hal yang mustahil. Aku tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk bisa melihat bagaimana ahlinya kau dalam menggoda seseorang. Aku melihatmu menggoda kolega kerja kita sepanjang hari, membiarkan mereka jatuh hati padamu, lalu mengabaikan mereka layaknya seorang Casanova. Dan kau nampak menikmati semua perhatian yang selalu tertuju padamu, Park." Ujar Baekhyun, seraya meraih kaleng sisa birnya di atas meja lalu meneguknya habis.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi dengan ekspresi dinginnya yang tak terbaca.

"Bukan salahku jika aku tumbuh dengan kepercayaan diri atas wajah dan tubuh yang aku miliki, Byun. Dan ok, sebut saja aku banyak menggoda orang di sana-sini, namun dari mana kau mendapat ide bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang biasa tidur dengan orang asing kesana kemari?"

"Ok, sejujurnya itu semua kesimpulanku sendiri. Namun tebakanku pasti tidak jauh salah kan? Dengan keahlian dan pesona yang kau miliki, kau pasti bisa memilih siapa saja untuk mau tidur denganmu." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang, seketika merasa kesal dengan bayangan Chanyeol yang tidur dengan seseorang selain dirinya.

_Wait. What?_

"Apa semua orang yang kau maksud itu termasuk dirimu, Byun? Apa kau akan bersedia tidur denganku jika aku menggodamu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak terdengar bercanda.

_"Go to Hell, Park."_

Chanyeol mendenguskan tawa kesal._ "See? _Dugaanmu salah. Godaanku tidaklah mempan pada semua orang."

"Itu karena aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Sebut saja diriku kaku dan _old-fashioned._ Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk hanya tidur dengan seseorang yang benar-benar memiliki hubungan spesial denganku. Aku tidak mengenal dengan sebutan _one nightstand._ Tidak sepertimu."

_"Really?"_

"Yup."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang kita lakukan malam lalu? Apa ini semua jika bukan sebuah _one night stand _bagimu?" Nada Chanyeol terdengar kesal dan menantang, seketika membuat Baekhyun menciut.

"I-ini semua tidak termasuk. Ini bukan one night stand ataupun hubungan khusus lainnya. A-aku sudah bilang. Aku sedang bingung dan ingin melupakan-

"Kau tahu, Byun." Potong Chanyeol, bangkit berdiri dari posisinya. "Sebenarnya sedikit menyakitkan bagiku mendengar pengakuan tentang bagaimana pendapatmu tentang diriku."

Kalimat Chanyeol tersebut menyedot perhatian Baekhyun seutuhnya. Pria tinggi itu tertawa getir pada kaleng bir di tangannya, hanya untuk kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kau melihatku serendah itu ternyata, huh? Kau tahu, selama ini aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana sosok diriku di mata seorang Byun Baekhyun. Selama ini aku kira kau hanya menganggapku sebagai orang yang sulit diajak serius. Namun ternyata aku jauh lebih buruk dari itu."

"Hey, Park, aku tidak bermaksud-

"Aku tidak tidur dengan sembarang orang, Byun." Potong Chanyeol kembali. "Aku tidak membawakan sarapan di atas ranjang untuk sembarangan orang. Dan aku tidak memberikan ciuman selamat pagi, tidak pula melakukan cuddle sepanjang hari hanya karena orang yang tidur denganku menginginkannya. Hanya itu yang ingin aku tegaskan. Aku mungkin tidak sekaku dirimu dalam hal ini, namun paling tidak aku memastikan diriku untuk hanya melakukannya dengan orang yang benar-benar aku sukai, dan yang lebih penting memang menginginkan aku untuk melakukannya."

"Park-

"Kurasa aku sudah selesai minum. Aku butuh udara segar. Kau juga, jangan minum terlalu banyak. _G'night."_

Chanyeiol bangkit berdiri, meraih jaketnya dan keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa diam bergeming di tempatnya.

Malam semakin larut dan tidak juga muncul tanda-tanda Chanyeol kembali. Rasa takut dan khawatir mulai memakan habis pikiran Baekhyun, dengan panik berjalan hilir mudik tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Hanya ketika jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam lah pintu terbuka, dan Chanyeol masuk tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Dari mana saja kau? Keluar di cuaca seperti ini?! _Are you serious?_ Aku pikir kau sudah mati membeku di luar sana!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal bercampur khawatir, namun juga lega melihat Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

_"It's not your businesses, Byun."_ Ujar Chanyeol dingin tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun sedikitpun, melepas jaketnya dan menghempaskan tubuh di atas sofa, dan bukannya ranjang dimana mereka tidur selama ini.

Malam itu Baekhyun tertidur sendirian di atas ranjang untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka terjebak di tempat itu. Dan entah mengapa malam itu terasa jauh lebih dingin meski dengan perapian yang menyala.

Baekhyun berpikir kesalahan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Namun bagaimana mungkin ia menemukan jawaban itu ketika ia bahkan tidak tau dimana hubungan mereka tengah berpijak saat ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: **

Baekhyun is a dumb dumb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Be With You **

**A fanfiction by mashedpootato**

**.**

**.**

**Character(s) : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Doh Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Hwang Hojun (oc)**

**Pairing(s) : Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin/Doh Kyungsoo, mention of Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok**

**Genre(s) : Romance, enemy to lover, slow burn, mutual-pining**

**Additional tag(s) : mention of MPREG, typos, some chapters are unbeta-ed so please bear with it**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Tulisan ini hanya sebuah karya fanfiksi, penggunaan nama dan karakterisasi dalam tulisan tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan tokoh di dunia nyata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : (Not So) Beautiful Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada sebuah gerbang pagar berwarna biru muda di taman kanak-kanak dimana Baekhyun pernah bersekolah. Berbahan logam besi tua dengan tinggi sekitar satu setengah meter, dan meninggalkan suara berderit nyaring setiap kali seseorang membukanya.

Baekhyun ingat itu semua. Karena dirinya di masa kecil menghabiskan sepanjang sore setelah kelas berakhir menatap gerbang tersebut. Tubuh mungilnya duduk di undakan sekolah sambil memeluk ransel merah di pangkuan. Dan hanya ketika ibunya muncul di ambang gerbang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa pada pukul 4 sore setiap harinya, Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar dan berlari menyambutnya.

Teman-teman Baekhyun selalu bertanya mengapa ia hanya memiliki satu orang tua. Dan selalu pula Baekhyun menjawab, 'karena ibuku sudah cukup hebat, jadi aku tidak membutuhkan dua orangtua seperti anak-anak pada umumnya.'

Namun sebenarnya, Baekhyun kecil tidak benar-benar tahu jawaban sebenarnya atas pertanyaan itu. Pernah sekali ia mempertanyakan hal itu pada sang ibu, dan seketika ia menyesal telah melakukannya. Ibunya seketika nampak muram dan sedih. Dan saat itu pulalah Baekhyun berjanji untuk tidak pernah lagi mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

Hanya ketika ia menginjak umur 14 tahun lah, ia tahu segala kebenaran dari ibunya.

Ayah biologis Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ibunya ketika Baekhyun berusaha enam bulan. Saat itu mereka dalam kondisi keuangan yang sulit, dan pria itu merasa tak ingin terus terjebak dalam tanggung jawab keluarga tersebut. Ia menganggap istri dan anak lelakinya sebagai beban yang selama ini memerangkap dirinya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ia pergi begitu saja.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Baekhyun ingat dirinya bertanya saat itu.

"Eomma tidak tahu pasti, tapi eomma dengar ia telah menikah dan memiliki keluarga yang baru saat ini." Jawaban Byun Songyeon tanpa Baekhyun duga terdengar begitu tenang.

Baekhyun bungkam, hingga sentuhan lembut di rambutnya membangunkan lamunan kecilnya.

"Apa kau membenci ibumu ini?" Tanya ibunya pelan. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang orang bilang sangat mirip dengan yang Baekhyun miliki.

"Mengapa eomma bertanya begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Tidakkah Baekhyunie ingin memiliki keluarga yang utuh? Tidakkah Baekhyunie menyesal hanya memiliki seorang ibu, nak?"

Baekhyun tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan itu dari ibunya. Karena pada kenyataannya, pertanyaan tersebut menyakitinya lebih dari fakta bahwa ayah biologisnya telah menelantarkan mereka berdua.

"Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu, eomma. Itu membuatku sedih..." Lirih Baekhyun. "Aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun selain eomma. Semua ini sudah sempurna."

Namun siapa yang tahu, bahwa fakta yang baru diketahuinya itu meninggalkan luka yang cukup dalam pada diri Baekhyun. Ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang merasa ditinggalkan, diabaikan, dan tidak diinginkan.

Dan selama bertahun-tahun pula Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apa yang kurang pada dirinya hingga ia tidak cukup untuk bisa menahan sang ayah pergi.

Perlahan, kenangan masa lalu itu buyar dari benak Baekhyun, membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Tatapannya menerawang jauh, melihat sepasang ayah dan anak lelakinya yang tengah membawa anjing mereka berlari ringan di jalan setapak bersalju. Sesekali gaung tawa mereka terdengar dari kejauhan, dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Dengan segera, diraihnya buku sketsanya untuk mengabadikan momen yang ada tersebut.

Baekhyun harus mengakui pagi itu terasa lebih membosankan dengan Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya sejak insiden semalam. Keduanya menjalankan aktifitas pagi tanpa banyak bicara. Sebisa mungkin menghindari satu sama lain ketika melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menuju ke kedai Kyungsoo pagi itu. Chanyeol tidak mengatakannya pada Baekhyun, namun ia menduga pria tinggi itu ke sana untuk mencari koneksi internet dan sinyal yang lebih stabil untuk menghubungi pihak asuransi yang berjanji akan datang hari ini.

Sementara itu, merasa tak memiliki kegiatan untuk dilakukan, Baekhyun pun membawa ponsel dan sketch booknya ke kursi malas di teras belakang.

Ketika tangannya masih disibukkan menggambar, ponsel di saku jaketnya bergetar oleh pesan beruntun yang masuk karena akses sinyal yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening ketika membuka pesan yang terakhir terkirim untuknya.

**KJD: where t****he fuck ****are ****you, ****bitch? Ibumu meneleponku, ia bilang kau tidak ada di apartment mu. Ponselmu juga sangat sulit dihubungi. Ia sangat khawatir, dasar kau anak durhaka****!**

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dengan segera mengetikkan pesan balasan sebelum sinyal yang ada hilang kembali.

**You: aku akan menceritakannya besok. Sampaikan pada Joohyun bahwa aku mengambil cuti**** untuk**** hari ini.**

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga rentetan balasan Jongdae muncul di layar ponselnya.

**KJD: you better tell me EVERYTHING byun fucking baekhyun atau aku akan menghantuimu dengan segala cara yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan! Dan jangan khawatir. Kantor diliburkan****. B****anyak jalanan masih belum dibuka hingga saat ini**

Memanfaatkan sinyal yang masih ada, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengakses portal berita di internet, dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Jongdae. Jalan-jalan di kota masih banyak yang ditutup karena badai semalam. Transportasi umum dihentikan, dan bandar udara berhenti beroperasi sejak kemarin sore. Seketika ia memikirkan kondisi ibunya yang sudah jauh-jauh datang ke apartment nya hanya untuk mendapati putranya tidak ada di sana.

Baekhyun membuka pesan baru dan mengetikkan pesan pada ibunya.

**New message to: Mom ❤**

**You: aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Aku sedang dalam ****trip**** kerja dan akan segera pulang.**

Tidak lama kemudian pesan jawaban masuk dari ibunya.

**Mom**** ❤:**** aku tidak khawatir. Btw, ibu memakan coklat yang ada di laci dapur****mu.**** Dimana kau menaruh remote televisinya?**

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, sama sekali tidak kaget membaca pesan balasan dari sang ibu.

**You: di rak bawah meja.**

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di pangkuannya, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali merasakan getaran tanda pesan masuk. Ia kira itu adalah pesan dari ibunya yang mengomeli isi kulkasnya yang kosong, namun ternyata itu dari seseorang yang lain.

**Kyungsoo: mau ****makan siang**** di tempat kami? Aku memasak terlalu banyak dan Chanyeol ****juga ****masih di sini. Balas ****jika kau membaca ini **

Baekhyun tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengetikkan jawaban.

**You: coming.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun ingat Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan bahwa ia dan Jongin tinggal di bangunan rumah di belakang kedai mereka. Namun untuk benar-benar mengunjunginya, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun.

Rumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah sebuah rumah perpaduan modern dan mediteran dengan perpaduan kayu pinus halus dan kaca dimana-mana. Dengan aksen kayu yang memberikan efek menghangatkan suasana, meski dengan dinginnya cuaca yang amat menggigit hari itu.

Baekhyun meraih sekaleng bir yang sengaja ia bawa dan membukanya.

"Kau mau?" Baekhyun menyodorkan sekaleng bir utuh yang lain kepada Kyungsoo.

Lelaki mungil itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku harus menolaknya."

"Oh, maaf. Kau tidak meminum alkohol?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit kaget.

Kyungsoo tertawa nyaring seraya menggeleng pelan. "Sebenarnya aku juga minum alkohol. Namun aku harus berhenti untuk sementara waktu karena suatu alasan. Well, paling tidak hingga beberapa bulan ke depan."

Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan memicing penuh tanya. "Apa kau…"

"Hamil." Kyungsoo mengatakannya lebih dulu.

_"Oh my God! Really?!" _Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, nyaris menumpahkan separuh dari isi kaleng birnya ke lantai.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi itu. Mengangguk oleh antusiasme yang ditularkan Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku seorang lelaki _carrier._ Aku tengah memasuki masa mengandungku yang ke lima minggu saat ini."

_"Oh my God,_ bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar! Maksudku- _of course you are a carrier!_ Harusnya aku sadar lebih awal." Pekik Baekhyun, mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri dengan ekspresi kaget yang dramatis.

_"It's okay_. Aku bisa paham itu. Perutku belum mulai membesar, dan tentu saja kau sulit mengetahuinya dengan semua sweater dan jaket yang aku kenakan."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Ya, dan setelah memperhatan baik-baik, kurasa seharusnya aku tetap menyadarinya. _You're literally glowing. Of course you're pregnant."_

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri seraya duduk di sisi kosong sofa untuk kembali meminum birnnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Baek? Apa kau sudah mengeceknya? Memastikan kau _carrier_ atau bukan?"

Lelaki yang ditanya menggeleng. Meletakkan dagunya ke sandaran sofa dengan tatapan menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Aku tidak benar-benar peduli pada hal tersebut, jadi aku belum melakukan tes pengecekan apapun hingga saat ini. Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan untuk melakukan tesnya, berhubung aku sempat memiliki sebuah hubungan yang cukup serius dengan seseorang. Namun dengan kondisi hubungan kami sekarang, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah aku seorang _carrier_ atau bukan."

_"Well, _siapapun orang yang tengah kau bicarakan, ia pastilah seorang brengsek." Tanya Kyungsoo kesal, berusaha menaikkan mood Baekhyun yang nampak jelas menurun drastis.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. "Yang paling parah di antara yang terparah."

_"Well, I'm glad you left him then." _Kyungsoo tersenyum, memberi semangat dengan menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan. "Paling tidak kau sudah punya Chanyeol sekarang."

_"W__-w__hat?!"_ Baekhyun seketika menyemburkan bir dimulutnya, dan terbatuk tanpa henti.

_"Oh my God, oh my God, I'm sorry." _Kyungsoo segera meraih tisu dan membantu mengelap bajunya yang basah.

_"It's okay. It's okay."_ Baekhyun berusaha melakukannya sendiri.

Baru setelah ia mengeringkan kekacauan yang ia buat, ia mengambil nafas, dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku dan Chanyeol bukan seperti yang kau kira, Kyungsoo. Kami hanya rekan kerja biasa. Tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang."

"Oh." Kyungsoo seakan baru tersadar. Memandang Baekhyun dengan mata lebarnya yang di atas rata-rata. "Aku kira kalian memiliki hubungan yang lebih. Bukan berarti suatu hubungan seperti - um, kau tahu - tapi paling tidak, sesuatu yang lebih dari rekan kerja."

_"Well,"_ Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan senyuman dingin._ "Nope."_

_"But he's such a nice man, don't you think?" _Tanya Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat mengikuti arah pandang lelaki tersebut ke luar jendela. Ke arah Chanyeol yang kini sibuk memotong kayu dengan Jongin secara bergiliran, tertawa satu sama lain selayaknya teman yang telah lama saling mengenal.

"Ya, ia cukup bisa diandalkan. Dan ia orang yang sangat mudah bersosialisasi. Ia tipe seseorang yang selalu merasa senang ketika ada banyak orang di sekitarnya." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan menerawang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Baek? Orang tipe seperti apa dirimu?"

_"The boring one." _Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Aku sangat canggung dalam bersosialisasi, dan lebih banyak menikmati waktuku sendirian dibanding tempat ramai. Aku orang yang sangat penyendiri."

_"Really?_ Jadi bisa dibilang, kau dan Chanyol sangat berbeda satu sama lain."

"Ya, begitulah." Tanggapan Baekhyun terdengar lebih sedih dari yang ia rencanakan. Karena pada dasarnya itu juga adalah hal yang Baekhyun pikirkan selama ini. Betapa berbedanya dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Namun aku rasa kalian cocok satu sama lain." Celetuk Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat, hingga ia yakin dirinya mendengar suara bergemeretak dari lehernya.

"A-apa?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, memberi senyuman berbentuk hati yang nampak tulus.

"Kalian memiliki karakter yang sangat berbeda satu sama lain, namun di sisi lain aku melihat kalian bisa saling melengkapi. Ia memiliki semangat yang berapi-api, dan kau nampak bisa menenangkannya. Kau sedikit kaku dan penakut, namun ia bisa membangkitkan kepercayaan dirimu. Mungkin dia nampak senang di antara keramaian orang, namun percayalah, ia nampak paling bahagia ketika ia bersamamu. Ia banyak memperhatikanmu dalam diam, kau tahu."

Sungguh? Baekhyun tidak menyadari semua itu. Namun jika ia ingat ia memang banyak bergantung pada Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Dan Chanyeol... Ia memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Ia mengetahui bagaimana ia membutuhkan topi untuk melindungi telinganya yang kedinginan. Ia mengingat makanan apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa Baekhyun makan; menyingkirkan asinan ketimun jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun ketika mereka makan di luar. Serta hal-hal kecil seperti melambatkan langkahnya agar langkah pendek Baekhyun tidak jauh tertinggal darinya, dan mengulurkan tangan setiap kali kaki ceroboh Baekhyun nyaris terpeleset di jalanan licin yang beku. Dan mungkin, masih banyak lagi.

"Kami memiliki sedikit perselisihan semalam." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang. Seketika teringat dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba ingin menyampaikan kegelisahannya ini. Dan juga, entah mengapa ia merasa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tepat untuk mendengarkannya saat ini.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut tanpa menunjukkan kekagetan yang berlebih sama sekali.

"Ya, bukan sesuatu yang besar. Namun hal seperti ini jarang terjadi. Kami terbiasa berselisih; saling berteriak dan mencaci maki satu sama lain. Namun tidak pernah hal seperti ini terjadi. Biasanya perselisihan di antara kami akan berakhir begitu saja setelah beberapa waktu, sedangkan kejadian semalam seperti menyisakan angin dingin di antara kami bahkan hingga hari ini."

Kyungsoo menyadari ekspresi muram dan kesal di wajah Baekhyun ketika menyampaikan ceritanya, jadi ia memberikan tepukan pelan di pundak, berusaha menenangkannya.

_"Well,_ mungkin yang kalian butuhkan hanya mencoba berbicara dengan satu sama lain." Ujar Kyungsoo hati-hati. "Kau tahu, saling mengerti dan memahami sudut pandang satu sama lain sangatlah penting dalam merawat sebuah hubungan. Bukan hanya hubungan percintaan, namun juga dalam pertemanan dan keluarga."

"Entahlah. Aku rasa kami hanya akan berakhir berteriak pada satu sama lain pada akhirnya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan cebikan bibir kesal, mengarahkan _death glare_ ke arah Chanyeol di luar jendela seakan hal tersebut akan dapat menyakitinya.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Semuanya tidak akan berakhir jika kalian sama-sama mempertahankan ego kalian. Saling mendengarkan. Kurasa hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Oh, daging panggangnya sudah siap. Bisa tolong panggilkan yang lain untuk segera bersiap makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh, dan Baekhyun tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menuruti perintahnya.

_"Sure."_

Ketika Baekhyun tiba di halaman belakang, ia hanya menemukan Chanyeol di sana tanpa ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jongin. Baekhyun sesaat memanfaatkan waktunya mengamati Chanyeol yang sibuk, nampak tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Sungguh, jika dipikir-pikir, dewi Fortuna agaknya sangat menyayangi pria tinggi itu. Bagaimana tidak. Ia terlahir dari keluarga yang berada, memiliki karir yang bagus, kemampuan bersosial yang hebat dan - Baekhyun tidak mau mengakui yang satu ini - memiliki tubuh dan paras yang menawan.

Sedangkan, berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun cenderung memiliki tubuh yang terlampau ramping dan penuh _baby fat_ di sana-sini. Terlebih di bagian sisi perut, paha, dan belakang tubuhnya. Joohyun, asisten Baekhyun di tempat kerja, berkata bahwa itu semua adalah bagian dari daya tariknya. Namun bagi Baekhyun yang tidak memiliki banyak kepercayaan diri, ia tidak yakin ucapan itu cukup benar.

"Hey." Panggil Baekhyun hati-hati, takut suaranya akan mengagetkan Chanyeol. "Kyungsoo menyuruhku memberitahu bahwa makan siang sudah siap. Kau diminta segera masuk."

"Hm." Jawab Chanyeol singkat tanpa menoleh. Melemparkan kayu-kayu yang baru saja dipotongnya ke atas tumpukan dan berjalan melewati Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Wow. Itu tadi menyakitkan.

Baekhyun percaya dengan saran Kyungsoo bahwa cara satu-satunya menyelesaikan ini semua adalah dengan berbicara dan saling mendengarkan.

Namun ia juga tahu itu semua tidak akan mudah dilakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengabarkan selama makan siang bahwa petugas asuransi akan datang untuk mengecek kerusakan pada mobilnya siang ini. Jadi kemungkinan besar, mereka akan bisa pulang sore hari ketika semuanya selesai diperbaiki.

Dan selama makan siang pula lah Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang kapan ia harus mengajak bicara Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan perselisihan di antara mereka. Hingga ketika mereka kembali ke rumah danau, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk menyudutkannya untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Hey, Park. Kurasa kita perlu bicara."

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas pada Baekhyun, namun tak lama kemudian mengabaikannya kembali, nampak sengaja menyibukkan diri mencari kunci mobil di ranselnya.

_"Not now. _Petugas asuransi sudah ada di perjalanan jadi aku harus segera memeriksa kondisi mobil yang sudah lama tidak aku cek."

Baekhyun menarik nafas seraya memejamkan mata untuk mengumpulkan kesabaran dalam dirinya. Sudah ia bilang sebelumnya. Ia tahu ini semua tidak akan mudah.

"Hanya sebentar, Park. Ini tidak akan memakan waktu hingga berjam-jam."

Di luar dugaan, Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. Berbalik untuk menghadap lelaki mungil itu dan memasang wajah menunggu.

"Oke. Katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

Baekhyun menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya ia mulai berbicara. "Baiklah. Yang pertama, aku minta maaf. Maaf karena sudah berpikir dan mengatakan hal yang tidak benar tentang dirimu. Aku tidak tahu dan aku menyesal oleh semua itu." Ujar Baekhyun memandang ke segala arah kecuali pada pria di hadapannya.

Chanyeol memandangnya, dan kemudian menghela nafas.

"Oke. Aku memaafkanmu."

_"Well,_ dan yang kedua." Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol sebelum pria itu kembali mengabaikannya. "Bisakah kau berhenti marah padaku? Maksudku, aku tahu aku telah salah bicara tentang dirimu. Namun kau hanya perlu menjelaskannya alih-alih marah padaku."

_"Well, _aku tidak marah. Aku kecewa. Marah dan kecewa adalah dua hal yang berbeda." Chanyeol melipat lengannya di dada, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi meja dan menatap Baekhyun seakan ia tak mau kalah.

_"No, you're not, Park._ Kau jelas-jelas marah. Dan jika memang benar, mengapa kau harus kecewa? Kau tidak perlu kecewa hanya karena aku memiliki opini tertentu terhadapmu."

Chanyeol menggeleng, nampak mulai kembali kesal. "Hentikan, Byun."

_"Why?_ Kau boleh memiliki opini tentangku, Park. Apapun itu. Lalu mengapa aku tidak boleh beropini tentangmu? Apakah semua ini bahkan sepenting itu bagimu?"

Itu adalah rasa kesal yang berbicara dari mulut Baekhyun saat itu. Ia kesal karena tidak tahu jalan pikiran yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Ia kesal karena Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

Dan ia kesal karena ia merasa tak mengerti dengan semua yang ia rasakan saat itu.

"Ya. Itu penting untukku."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun memandangnya tajam.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, menghela nafas kesal. "Tidakkah semuanya kurang jelas? Karena aku menyukaimu, bodoh."

_W-what?!_

Sebuah ombak besar seakan melahap Baekhyun tanpa peringatan. Membuatnya merasa kaget, sekaligus terombang-ambing tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun jelas-jelas tidak menduga jawaban semacam itu.

"A-apa?"

"Kau mendengarnya, Byun. Aku menyukaimu, dan karena itulah pandanganmu terhadapku adalah segalanya bagiku. Apa kini kau masih mau bilang bahwa aku tidak memiliki hak kecewa ketika orang yang aku sukai menganggap diriku serendah itu?" Tanya Chanyeol, menyunggingkan senyuman arogan di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku, Park." Bantah Baekhyun tegas, menghentakkan satu kakinya seperti anak kecil yang marah.

Chanyeol tertawa pahit. "Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menentukan perasaanku pada seseorang. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengartikan perasaanmu sendiri selama ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu mengelak dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Byun. Tidak dulu, ataupun sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol dingin, memandang Baekhyun tepat pada matanya.

"Akui saja, kau sudah menyadari bahwa hubunganmu dengan Hwang Hojun telah berakhir sejak lama, namun kau lebih memilih untuk berpegang pada rasa takutmu. Kau bersikukuh bahwa hubungan kalian belum berakhir, bahwa kalian masih saling mencintai, bahwa kalian masih punya harapan, ketika sebenarnya kau telah sadar bahwa semuanya tak mungkin lagi untuk diperbaiki. Kau lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumahmu, meyakinkan diri bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Kau pengecut, Byun. Akui saja itu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Menahan rasa sakit oleh perkataan yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

_"Fuck you._ Kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan bahwa kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku! Kau berkata bahwa aku tidak seharusnya memiliki opini yang salah tentangmu! Namun lihat apa yang kau katakan tentang diriku!"

"Apa yang aku katakan tidak benar? Apa ada pernyataanku yang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan? Berhenti mengelak, dan akui saja-

Baekhyun menampar wajah Chanyeol. Keras. Cukup untuk membuat keduanya keget dan bungkam seketika.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Telinganya berdenging oleh amarah. Dan suara keras tamparan telapak tangannya ke pipi Chanyeol masih bergaung di kepalanya.

Perasaannya terluka. Tapi bukan perkataan Chanyeol yang menyakitinya; namun fakta bahwa semua yang pria itu ucapkan benar adanya. Tepat mengenai hati kecilnya yang bersembunyi dan tidak ingin didiketahui keberadaannya.

Baekhyun merasa marah, takut, dan malu.

Ia merasa dirinya ditelanjangi.

Dan orang yang berhasil melakukan itu semua adalah Park Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun ketika dirinya dan Chanyeol mengunjungi kediaman mereka sore itu untuk berpamitan.

Bahkan hanya dengan melihat ekspresi di wajah Baekhyun serta atmosfer dingin di antara keduanya sudah cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Tatapan Baekhyun teralih pada Chanyeol di kejauhan yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan Jongin. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gelengan pelan seakan berkata pada Kyungsoo,

_'It's over.'_

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus tidak mengerti. Namun melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini, ia jauh lebih tahu untuk tidak bertanya apapun. Memilih untuk diam dan memberikan tepukan pelan di bahunya

"Aku yakin semuanya akan membaik."

Baekhyun ingin percaya ucapan tersebut. Tapi semuanya terasa begitu mustahil. Ia telah menyia-nyiakan satu-satunya kesempatan berbicara yang mereka miliki.

Ia menghancurkan hubungan baik yang telah perlahan mereka bangun.

Pada dasarnya, semua perjalanan tak terduga ini terasa bagai sebuah mimpi bagi Baekhyun. Pada suatu waktu yang tak terduga, ia terjebak oleh badai salju dengan seorang Park Chanyeol. Kala itu, tak ada yang ia harapkan selain waktu untuk bisa berjalan lebih cepat. Namun ketika semuanya telah berakhir, ia tidak percaya dirinya berharap waktu berjalan lebih lambat, dan mungkin membeku untuk selamanya.

Langkah lelaki mungil itu terasa berat di antara gundukan jalanan setapak bersalju. Sepatu bootsnya yang tidak cukup tebal melesak ke dalam tumpukan serpih es dingin sepanjang jalan. Baekhyun bisa melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih melambaikan tangan pada mereka dari teras kedai, dengan janji untuk datang kembali masih terngiang di kepalanya.

Ia ingin waktu berhenti saat itu.

Seiring langkah pelannya yang terseok di antara salju, ia semakin tersadar.

Ia tidak ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan seperti ini.

Dengan sebuah luka lebar yang menganga di antara mereka berdua.

Perjalanan menuju mobil Chanyeol terasa lebih jauh dari yang Baekhyun ingat. Tumpukan salju menyulitkan langkahnya. Dan selama itu pula pandangannya tak bisa terlepas dari punggung lebar Chanyeol.

Ia ingin meraih punggung itu. Menariknya. Dan mungkin memohon sebuah pelukan.

Entah karena kakinya yang ceroboh atau salju yang terlampau tebal melilit kakinya, Baekhyun terjatuh. Memekik pelan sebelum tubuhnya mendarat di atas salju basah.

'Kumohon membekulah.'

Tangan Baehyun menggenggam di antara salju. Dan matanya berkabut oleh air mata yang seketika membendung di pelupuknya.

'Kumohon waktu membekulah.'

"Hey. _Let's go."_

Baekhyun melihat sepatu boots Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya. Pria tinggi itu kembali untuk memastikan keadaannya.

_"No."_ Suara Baekhyun terdengar bagai rintihan.

Ada sebuah jeda di antara mereka, dan Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dalam, menahan isak yang hampir lolos dari bibirnya.

_"Why?"_ Tanya Chanyeol. Menuntut. Memaksa sebuah jawaban.

'Karena aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir.'

'Karena kau membuatku bingung.'

'Karena aku merasa semuanya tidak seharusnya selesai dengan seperti ini.'

'Karena… aku akan merindukan ini semua.'

Waktu berlalu. Namun tak satupun jawaban itu Baekhyun keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Hanya ketika Chanyeol telah menunggu dan merasa yakin Baekhyun tak akan memberikan jawaban dalam waktu dekat, ia pun melepas jaket parka-nya dan membungkus Baekhyun dengan pakaian tebal tersebut.

"Kemarilah. Kau akan mati kedinginan jika terus seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang tidak Baekhyun duga terdengar lembut. "Mari bicarakan ini dengan pelan-pelan setelah kita sampai di mobil._Oh __God, __your hands are freezing.__"_

Baekhyun memandangnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol membantunya berdiri dari tumpukan salju dan membenarkan parka tebal ke tubuhnya yang terlampau mungil.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tanpa meminta persetujuan. Namun alih-alih menepisnya, Baekhyun membiarkan tangan lebar itu menggenggamnya erat sepanjang langkah mereka menuju mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"It's my fault. And I'm sorry."_ Ujar Chanyeol ketika keduanya telah berada di dalam mobil.

Penghangat mobil menyala, dan melihat Baekhyun yang masih diam dengan sambil menggigil kedinginan, pria tinggi itu menaikkan suhunya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu marah, Byun. Aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ku ucapkan."

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi sore?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih, masih menolak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Terkadang kita mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak sungguh-sungguh kita pikirkan, Byun. Sesuatu yang tidak benar-benar kita maksudkan. Sama sepertihalnya ketika kau berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa kau akan membunuhku jika aku tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaan sesuai dengan deadline. Apa kau mengatakannya karena sungguh-sungguh ingin melakukannya?"

"Mungkin." Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya ke luar jendela dengan wajah yang merileks, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum.

"Namun tetap saja, apa yang kau katakan itu sangatlah jahat, Park. Aku berhak marah denganmu." Keluh Baekhyun dengan nada muram.

"Aku benar._ I fucked up. And I'm sorry."_

"Lalu mengapa kau mengatakan itu semua? Jika kau memang kau tidak sungguh-sungguh berpikir begitu tentangku, lalu mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berada di dalam mobil, Baekhyun memandang lawan bicaranya. Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, Baekhyun melihat keraguan di wajah Chanyeol yang selama ini dipenuhi kepercayaan diri.

"Aku rasa aku merasa sedikit kesal padamu." Chanyeol kembali berujar setelah menghela nafas panjang. "Aku merasa kau telah menutup dirimu terlalu lama hingga menyiksa dirimu sendiri, dan itu membuatku kesal. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku telah mengatakannya dengan cara yang salah."

Baekhyun kembali teringat oleh ucapan Chanyeol tentang dirinya yang keras kepala, dan pengecut. Semua itu masih menyisakan rasa sakit, seberapapun ia mengakui hal itu benar adanya.

"Tapi kau tahu? Kau mengatakan hal yang benar, Park. Aku memang seorang pengecut."

"Hey, dengar." Ujar Chanyeol lembut, meraih jemari Baekhyun ke genggaman tangannya. "Kau bukan seorang pengecut, Byun. Jangan buat ucapan tak mendasarku mempengaruhi dirimu. Karena itu semua tidaklah benar."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya pelan, dan Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Kau berhak menunjukkan apa yang kau rasakan. Apa yang kau pikirkan. Rasa takutmu, keraguanmu; tak apa untuk menunjukkan itu semua, Byun. Karena itu semua nyata sebagai bagian dari dirimu. Memiliki semua sifat itu dalam dirimu tidak akan membuatmu menjadi seorang pengecut. Karena lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan, kau melakukan segalanya dengan baik meski dengan dirimu yang seperti itu.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir. Pandangannya seketika berkabut oleh matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menampar wajahmu." Lirih Baekhyun menyesal.

_"Hey, it's okay._ Aku berhak atas tamparan itu. Aku… telah mengatakan hal yang sangat jahat, ya kan?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut dengan secercah ekspresi menyesal di wajahnya.

'Bagaimana mungkin aku akan bisa tidak memikirkanmu ketika kau memberikan semua efek ini padaku?'

"Apakah aku pernah mengatakan padamu betapa kau memiliki wajah yang cantik?" Ujar Chanyeol seraya menghapus pelan sisa air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun termenung, bersandar pada sentuhan lembut itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda dengan ucapanku saat itu, kau tahu." Ujaran Chanyeol nyaris terdengar bagai gumaman. "Ketika kita pertama kali bertemu. Saat itu aku berkata bahwa kau nampak sangat cantik dan seksi hingga kemudian kau pun marah bahkan sebelum aku sempat memberikan sapaanku padamu. Aku sudah bertingkah kurang ajar, aku tahu itu. Namun kau juga harus tahu, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong saat itu."

_"Seriously?"_ Tanya Baekhyun skeptis. Dahi berkerut dengan tatapan tidak yakin dan kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Kenapa kau memandangku dengan wajah tak yakin seperti itu? Aku serius!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Aku selalu melihat kau menggoda orang-orang selain diriku di tempat kerja, Park. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya denganmu!"

Tawa Chanyeol semakin nyaring mendengarnya. "Tidakkah kau menyadari sesuatu, Byun? Aku menggoda orang lain hanya ketika kau sedang ada di dekatku. Aku sedang berusaha membuatmu cemburu. Namun kurasa itu hanya menurunkan levelku sendiri di matamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menyukai suasana di antara mereka yang seperti ini. Keduanya tenggelam dalam diam. Hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali memecah keheningan di antara mereka beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Demi Tuhan, pertanyaan itu sungguh sangat memalukan. Namun Baekhyun terlanjur melontarkannya sebelum memberikan waktu bagi kepalanya untuk berpikir.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Chanyeol enteng. "Tapi aku berkata begitu bukan untuk memaksamu memberikan jawaban. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Hanya itu. Dan sejujurnya, aku merasa jauh lebih tenang setelah mengatakan ini semua kepadamu."

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Sekali lagi, terjangan ombak itu kembali menyapu dirinya. Namun kali ini, alih-alih merasa itu semua kan membunuhnya, Baekhyun justru merasakan ketenangan.

"Maaf telah mengacaukan pikiranmu dengan pengakuanku yang tiba-tiba. Aku sungguh tidak merencanakan semuanya terjadi seperti ini. Dan apapun yang ingin kau katakan padaku, aku harap kau tidak mengatakannya sekarang. Pikiran kita tengah kacau saat ini, dan besar kemungkinannya bagi kita menyesali apa yang akan kita ucapkan."

Tangan Chanyeol terasa hangat di jari Baekhyun yang dingin. Dan tak ada yang lebih diayukuri oleh Baekhyun lebih dari itu semua.

Baekhyun sendiri bisa mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol coba katakan. Ia menyampaikan perasaannya ketika Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang tidak stabil setelah baru saja berpisah dengan mantan kekasihnya. Dan jelas itu bukanlah sesuatu yang cukup bijak untuk dilakukan.

Namun begitu, jauh di dalam dirinya, Baekhyun juga merasa yakin bahwa apa yang ia rasakan pada Chanyeol bukan disebabkan oleh rasa bingung pada dirinya.

_"Hey, you okay?"_ Suara Chanyeol membuyarkan rentetan pikiran Baekhyun.

Lelaki yang lebih kecil mengangguk, dan Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan.

_"So,"_ Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, mencari posisi nyaman untuk memegang setir. "Aku rasa ini akhir untuk saat ini? _It's been a nice journey with you, Byun. Thank you."_

_"No, Park. Thank you."_ Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum, dan Chanyeol bisa menangkap keraguan itu.

"Hey, kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun, Byun. Anggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi dan mari lakukan semuanya kembali seperti biasa."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan ia merasakan sakit ketika genggaman tangan Chanyeol perlahan melepaskannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New m****essage to: KJD**

**You: It's not even a break up. But why the pain is more than that****...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara dingin menyapa tubuh Baekhyun tepat ketika ia melangkah keluar dari mobil Chanyeol. Si pemilik mobil membuka bagasi, menyerahkan tas Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis yang berkesan dipaksakan.

_"Thank you."_ Lirih Baekhyun. Dalam hati mempertanyakan apakah itu adalah ucapan terimakasih untuk ransel yang Chanyeol ulurkan atau sesuatu yang lain.

_"No problem."_ Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman ramah.

Apakah senyumannya memang selalu semempesona ini?

_"So. Goodnight, Byun."_

Baekhyun memandang pria di hadapannya, berharap menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Namun ia tidak menemukannya.

_"Goodnight, Park."_

Chanyeol kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Mengangkat satu tangannya untuk memberi lambaian sekilas yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun pada akhirnya tidak ada ucapan apapun di antara mereka.

Mobil melaju menjauh dan Baekhyun masih berdiri di depan bangunan apartment nya. Bayangan berbaring di kasur dan selimut hangat apartmennya seketika tak lagi menjadi hal yang menggoda di benak Baekhyun.

_It's so cold. _

Sejak kapan musim dingin terasa sedingin ini?

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartment nya dan menekan kode yang diingatnya di luar kepala. Hanya ketika ia perlu meraih gagang pintu untuk membukanya, ia seketika terdiam.

Rasa sepi, dan menyesal menerjangnya bagai hembusan angin cepat.

Ia merasa dirinya telah kehilangan sebuah kesempatan besar yang hanya ia miliki sekali seumur hidup.

Ia merasa Chanyeol adalah kesempatan satu-satunya yang ia miliki untuk bisa dicintai seseorang. Dan mungkin, adalah kesempatan satu-satunya pula untuk bisa mencintai seseorang.

Lalu mengapa ia mengabaikan kesempatan itu?

Mungkin karena Chanyeol benar.

Ia pengecut yang selalu mengelak dari perasaannya. Pengecut yang mengedepankan egonya untuk bisa nampak kuat.

Atau mungkin, ia terlalu takut.

Ia takut mengatakan perasaannya, hanya untuk tersakiti pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya menangis di depan pintu, merasa tersesat dan kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba pintu apartemennya terbuka dari dalam dengan ayunan cepat. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Tapi seketika rasa lega menyapu dirinya kala melihat sosok ibunya lah yang membuka pintu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk? Eomma mendengarmu menekan _lock_ pintu dan bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatmu lama sekali di sini-Oh astaga. Baekhyunnie, mengapa kau menangis, sayang?"

Dan entah oleh rasa rindu atau frustrasi, air mata yang sempat mengering seketika membanjiri mata Baekhyun kembali. Dengan isakan, ia berhambur ke pelukan ibunya yang hanya bisa merengkuhnya dengan bingung.

_"Hey, it's okay, s__weetheart__. It's okay… _apa kau sudah makan? Kau lapar? Eomma malas memasak, jadi mari kita pesan pizza. " Ujar ibunya santai. Benar-benar tipikal seorang Byun Songyeon.

Membutuhkan satu box pizza berukuran besar _(half pepperoni cheese and half Hawaiian) _dan satu bucket es krim strawberry untuk membuat Baekhyun cukup tenang malam itu. Mata sembab dan memerah, namun perut kenyang yang cukup untuk membuat ia berhenti menangis.

Televisi menyala di hadapan mereka, menayangkan siaran ulang drama akhir pekan. Nyonya Byun meraih remote untuk mengecilkan volumenya, lalu emposisikan tubuhnya untuk memusatkan perhatian pada putra lelaki satu-satunya.

_"So, what happened, huh?" _Ujarnya pelan, tangan terulur untuk mengusap sisi rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak suka ketika ibunya memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak kecil, dan mereka berdua sadar akan fakta tersebut. Namun ada kalanya mereka tahu bahwa terkadang, tak apa untuk menjadi kecil kembali di depan seorang ibu, terlebih ketika dirimu merasa sedang sedih dan kecewa seperti saat ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka eomma masih di sini ketika aku kembali. Apa eomma tidak menghubungi samcheon untuk menjemput?" Tanya Baekhyun, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Ia menawarkan untuk menjemput ketika aku mengabarkan bahwa kau sedang tidak di rumah. Tapi cuacanya buruk sekali jadi aku memintanya menjemputku lain hari. Lagipula aku ingin bertemu putraku setelah sekian lama ia tidak memberi kabar karena sibuk. Dan kurasa insting eomma untuk tetap tinggal cukup benar, bukankah begitu?" Ada nada menggoda di suara nyonya Byun ketika ia mengatakan itu, namun ketika Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia menemukan ibunya tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyum seorang ibu.

"Samcheon pasti menderita dan kelaparan saat ini." Komentar Baekhyun.

_"It's okay._ Bertahan hidup beberapa hari dengan stok ramyun tidak akan bisa membuatnya mati." Jawaban ibunya membuat keduanya tertawa.

Samcheon, atau 'paman', tidaklah benar-benar seorang paman yang sebenarnya untuk Baekhyun. Sudah sekitar empat tahun sejak pria paruh baya bernama Lee Dongjun tersebut menikah dengan ibunya. Jadi bisa dibilang posisinya adalah seorang 'ayah' baru bagi Baekhyun. Namun meski waktu berlalu, ia masih belum bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan tersebut.

Baekhyun tumbuh dewasa tanpa sosok seorang ayah, jadi tak ada siapapun yang bisa memaksa dirinya memanggil seorang pria sebagai seorang ayah hanya karena ia menikahi ibunya. Ia adalah suami ibunya, namun itu tidak menjadikan ia ayah untuknya.

Lee Dongjun adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang penuh perhatian pada ibunya. Ia adalah seorang pria yang baik. Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dari kebahagiaan yang terpancar di mata ibunya setiap kali mereka bersama. Namun terkadang, Baekhyun hanya tidak mengerti pada beberapa hal.

"Eomma, bagaimana eomma tahu bahwa Lee samcheon adalah seseorang yang tepat?" Tanya Baekhyun, meletakkan bucket es krimnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang ibu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, hm? Kau biasanya tidak pernah tertarik dengan hubungan percintaan ibumu ini." Ujar nyonya Byun dengan senyuman yang ia wariskan pada putranya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya… tidak pernah mengerti. Setelah apa yang 'pria itu' lakukan pada eomma, mengapa eomma masih memiliki keberanian untuk mencintai orang lain?"

'Pria itu', adalah ayah biologis Baekhyun. Suami pertama dari Byun Songyeon. Seorang pria yang menelantarkan istri dan anaknya untuk menikah dengan wanita lain dan membentuk sebuah keluarga baru.

"Maafkan aku, eomma. Tapi bukankah itu adalah sesuatu hal yang bodoh? Memberi kesempatan pada diri sendiri dilukai untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

Baekhyun menduga ibunya akan marah. Atau paling tidak kesal dengan pertanyaan lancangnya. Jadi ia sama sekali tidak mengira kala tangan ibunya meraih jemarinya lembut, dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Jatuh cinta bukan berarti kau mengakui dirimu lemah, Baekhyunnie. Jatuh cinta bukan berarti merelakan diri kita disakiti. Jatuh cinta adalah memberikan sebuah kebebasan dan kesempatan untuk hati kita untuk bisa bahagia."

Baekhyun terdiam. Berusaha memproses ucapan sang ibu, hingga tiba-tiba beliau kembali berbicara.

"Maafkan eomma."

Baekhyun terhenyak. "Mengapa eomma meminta maaf?"

"Karena apa yang eomma alami telah mempengaruhi pandanganmu tentang cinta." Ibunya tersenyum sedih. "Jangan sampai masa lalu membuat dirimu menganggap cinta adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan, nak. Kau bertanya bagaimana aku tahu Dongjun adalah orang tepat untukku, bukan? Jawabannya adalah, eomma tidak benar-benar tahu apakah ia orang yang tepat. Yang eomma tahu hanyalah eomma bahagia ketika kami bersama dan eomma melihat kesempatan untuk bahagia pada dirinya. Dan selama kita masih bisa meraih kesempatan itu, maka apa yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengejarnya. Sesederhana itu."

"Kalau begitu… kemungkinan besar aku telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku…" Lirih Baekhyun ketika ibunya telah selesai berbicara.

Ibunya memandang Baekhyun tak mengerti. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menceritakan segalanya. Tentang Chanyeol, tentang kerjasama project perusahaan, tentang dirinya yang sangat memperhatikan Baekhyun, badai salju, pernyataan cinta, dan maaf serta perpisahan yang mereka lalui. Baekhyun ingin menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu, namun ia menahannya untuk bisa menyelesaikan cerita panjangnya.

_"It's not fair…" _Keluh Baekhyun, membiarkan kepalanya berbaring di pangkuan ibunya, sementara jemari wanita paruh baya itu membelai rambutnya pelan.

"Tidak, sayang. Ini adalah yang paling adil untuk kalian berdua…"

"Bagaimana eomma bisa berkata begitu? Ia pergi tanpa memberi kesempatan padaku untuk menyampaikan pendapat! Ia tidak membiarkanku mengatakan pendapatku tentangnya! Tidakkah ia ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya?! Apakah aku menyukainya atau tidak?!"

_"Well,_ karena jika kau mengatakannya, itu tidak akan adil untuknya, putraku. Ia benar. Kau tengah ada dalam kondisi yang kacau. Ia sudah seharusnya meminta maaf karena mengatakan perasaannya dalam kondisimu yang tengah bingung. Dan ia juga benar dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin mendengar tanggapan apapun darimu. Paling tidak saat ini, ketika emosimu tengah kacau. Mungkin bisa saja kau akan mengatakan apa yang memang kau rasakan. Namun besar kemungkinannya emosimu yang akan bicara di saat seperti ini. Biarkan hati dan pikiranmu beristirahat, nak." Jawab ibunya tenang, seketika membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah telah membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh emosi.

"Aku menyukainya, eomma. Sangat." Lirih Baekhyun setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Matanya basah dan ia menyekanya sebelum air matanya kembali tumpah.

_"I know._ Namun katakan itu ketika kau telah benar-benar meyakininya. Untuk sekarang, beristirahatlah. Kau harus bekerja esok pagi, bukan? Ibu akan menginap dan memasakkan sarapan untukmu besok pagi."

Baekhyun ingin mengatakan banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya saat itu. Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, menemukan dirinya tak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk memberi bantahan apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A****uthor's note: **

Boring gak chap ini? D:

Sorry for the late update, dan terimakasih banyak buat kalian yg sudah menyempatkan diri buat ninggalin komentar, kritik dan saran di kolom review. Itu semua sangat membantu aku buat memperbaiki tulisan-tulisanku ke depannya.

By the way, sebentar lagi fic ini tamat hehe. See you on the next update!

xo,

mashedpootato

**P.s. let's be friend on twitter ( bobohu1004) and instagram ( mashedpootato11)! **


	5. Chapter 5 END

**Be With You **

**A fanfiction by mashedpootato**

**.**

**.**

**Character(s) : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Doh Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Hwang Hojun (oc)**

**Pairing(s) : Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin/Doh Kyungsoo**

**Genre(s) : Romance, enemy to lover, slow burn, mutual-pining**

**Additional tag(s) : mention of MPREG, typos**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Tulisan ini hanya sebuah karya fanfiksi, penggunaan nama dan karakterisasi dalam tulisan tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan tokoh di dunia nyata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[END] Chapter 5 : Be With You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berhenti memandangnya, Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa saja membuat lubang di kepalanya dengan tatapan laser semacam itu." Kometar Jongdae ketika ia menemukan sahabatnya itu memandang Park Chanyeol dari kejauhan.

Saat itu adalah siang hari. Jongdae dan Baekhyun tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kafe seberang gedung perusahaan mereka untuk makan siang, ketika perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan oleh sosok Chanyeol tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Apa menurutmu mereka memiliki hubungan khusus?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Jongda. Tatapannya masih tetap tertuju pada pria yang sama.

Jongdae mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun. Memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini duduk bersama seorang lelaki muda berpakaian formal yang nampak tidak asing baginya. Jongdae memutar bola matanya.

_"Are you kidding__?__ That's Kim Hyunsik,_ wakil ketua bidang kreatif. Hyunsik dekat dengan hampir semua karyawan yang ada di gedung ini. Dan kau mencurigai mereka memiliki hubungan khusus hanya karena mengobrol satu sama lain?"

"Bukan hanya mengobrol, Dae." Kilah Baekhyun dengan pout kecil di bibirnya. "Park Chanyeol jelas-jelas tersenyum begitu lebar ketika berbicara dengannya. Kau lihat? Apa menurutmu ia meyukainya?"

Jongdae menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya hari itu.

_"Oh, God. You're so hopeless, Byun Baekhyun. You need to fucking stop._ Jika kau memang telah yakin dengan perasaanmu, angkat pantat besarmu itu dan datangi ia. Katakan bahwa kau meyukainya, dan ajak ia pergi berkencan sepertihalnya yang orang lakukan ketika jatuh cinta. Bukan memandangnya diam-diam dari kejauhan dan mencurigai semua orang yang berada di dekatnya!" Ujar Jongdae dengan suara berbisik, tak ingin orang-orang di sekitar mereka mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, memilih untuk tidak berkomentar dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Sudah berhari-hari berlalu sejak Baekhyun menceritakan segalanya pada Jongdae mengenai apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Chanyeol selama perjalanan bisnis mereka. Dan seperti yang ia duga, ia mendapatkan omelan panjang lebar ketika ia selesai menceritakannya.

Di antara banyak saran (dan omelan) yang Jongdae berikan, salah satunya adalah saran agar Baekhyun mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Namun tentu saja bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia tidak menolak hal tersebut. Alih-alih, ia memilih untuk menghindari berpapasan dengan Chanyeol sepanjang waktu, sama seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

_"He said we need a time, Jongdae_. Aku hanya akan nampak seperti seseorang yang murahan jika dengan mudahnya datang kepadanya dan menyatakan perasaanku. Bagaimana jika ia menganggapku terlalu berpikir pendek dan meremehkan perasaannya padaku? Bagaimana jika ia masih butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan diri tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan?" Baekhyun dengan panjang lebar memberikan pembelaan untuk menolak saran Jongdae.

_"You know damn well that it__ is__ your insecurity that's talking right now, Byun Baek. _Kau tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini."

Persetan dengan Jongdae dan sifat terus terangnya.

_"I know."_ Lirih Baekhyun, merasa tak bisa mengelak dari tuduhan Jongdae. _"But… really, I need a time."_

Dan di sinilah ia. Berhari-hari sejak saat itu dan belum juga menemukan keberanian untuk menyampaikan perasaannya.

Ketika Jongdae dan Baekhyun baru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung bangunan, seketika langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Darahnya membeku, dan tatapannya melebar kaget kala melihat sosok pria yang berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Hojun?"

Jongdae sontak menoleh ke arah pandangan Baekhyun dan ikut menghentikan langkahnya dengan kaget.

Di hadapan mereka adalah sosok yang paling tidak ingin Baekhyun temui saat ini. Berdiri dengan setelan jas kerjanya serta senyuman penuh ekspektasi, seakan telah menanti kedatangan Baekhyun sejak lama.

Baekhyun bergidik. Tubuhnya seketika membeku oleh alasan yang tidak ia pahami.

I memiliki firasat buruk dengan semua skenario tak terduga ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun nyaris tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri kala mengucapkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku berusaha untuk menemuimu. Namun bagian keamanan berkata aku tidak memiliki akses masuk jika tanpa kartu ID perusahaan atau janji resmi. Aku berusaha menghubungimu, dan kau tidak menjawab. Jadi aku berpikir untuk menunggu di luar hingga waktu istirahat, berharap akan menemuimu saat kau keluar untuk makan siang." Ujar Hojun dengan panjang lebar, tersenyum seakan tidak menyadari ketidaknyamanan Baekhyun sedari tadi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hojun menghela nafas, melangkah mendekat hanya untuk membuat Baekhyun mengambil langkah mundur.

"Aku kemari untuk berbicara denganmu, Baek."

"Aku sudah menyampaikan apa yang perlu aku sampaikan melalui pesan yang aku kirim padamu. Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, Hojun-ah."

_"Oh, come on, Baek. _Dan kau tidak memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk menanggapi pesan yang kau kirim dan langsung memblokir nomorku begitu saja?"

"Jaga suaramu, Hwang Hojun. Kita ada di tempat umum!" Desis Baekhyun kesal.

"Kalau begitu, ikut denganku dan kita akan bicara." Hojun dengan tiba-tiba menarik lengan Baekhyun kasar.

Baekhyun dengan reflek cepat menarik tangannya kembali seakan sentuhan Hojun telah membakar kulitnya.

_"Don't touch me." _Desis Baekhyun pelan dengan tatapan mengancam.

_"Baek, listen to me." _Hojun kembali mendekat, memasuki area pribadi Baekhyun yang membuat lelaki tersebut berjengit takut.

_"Hey, hey, easy there, Hojun-ah._ Kau tidak bisa memaksa Baekhyun jika ia memang tidak mau pergi denganmu." Jongdae, untuk pertama kali akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut campur dalam hal ini. Terlebih setelah melihat reaksi kaget yang Baekhyun berikan.

Jongdae mendorong dada Hojun pelan untuk membuatnya mengambil jarak, namun agaknya hal itu membuat lelaki tersebut tersinggung.

"Apa urusanmu, Kim Jongdae? Semua ini antara aku dan Baekhyun! Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya dan kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam hal ini." Hojun mendorong bahu Jongdae cukup kasar dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan.

"Hojun-ah... Kumohon… kita berada di tempat umum -"

_"Shut up, Baek! _Kau yang meminta semua ini!" Bentakan Hojun seketika membuat Baekhyun bungkam. Rasa takut menyelimutinya, dan ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya membeku oleh rasa kaget.

Hojun mengambil nafas, dan kemudian kembali berujar. "Jangan berani-beraninya berkata bahwa ini bukan bagian dari kesalahanmu, Baekhyun. Aku datang kemari untuk mengajakmu bicara dengan baik-baik. _I was waiting for hours!_ Dan aku tidak akan kehilangan emosiku jika kau mau diajak bekerja sama untuk berbicara empat mata!"

Baekhyun teramat sangat malu saat itu. Dan marah. Ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya, namun ia bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Dadanya terasa sesak. Tapi sebelum ia bisa menenangkan dirinya, Hojun kembali menarik lengannya.

"Hey. Tidakkah kau bisa mendengar? Ia tidak mau kau menyentuhnya."

Sebuah tangan yang lain menghentikan tangan Hojun. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menemukan Park Chanyeol, berdiri dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan kesal pada mantan kekasihnya.

_Demi Tuhan.__ Apakah mungkin hariku bisa lebih memalukan dari ini?_

Hojun menghela nafas, mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Siapa lagi kau, dan untuk apa kau ikut campur? Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan kekasihku."

_"I'm not your boyfriend anymore, asshole." _Desis Baekhyun, nyaris meludahi wajah bajingan itu jika saja ia tidak menahan emosinya.

"Kalau begitu kau memerlukan persetujuannya. Kau tidak bisa memaksanya pergi denganmu begitu saja hanya karena kau ingin. Walaupun kalian memang sepasang kekasih sekalipun." Ujar Chanyeol tenang.

Kali ini, Baekhyun ingin menendang kaki Park Chanyeol. Ia jelas-jelas menjadi saksi bahwa hubungan ia dan Hojun telah berakhir! Bagaimana bisa ia berbicara begitu?!

_"No. I'm fine._ Aku akan menyelesaikan ini. Kami hanya akan berbicara." Ujar Baekhyun cepat, melepaskan tangan dari dua pria di depannya. Seketika ia mendapat sebuah kepercayaan diri dari rasa kesal yang dirasakannya.

Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun, seakan memastikan bahwa memang tak ada lagi hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

_"Hey. Are you sure?"_

Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam.

Ia tidak yakin. Namun bola benang yang terlanjur kusut harus segera diurai, bukan?

_"Absolutely."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tidak benar-benar ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya dan Hojun meluangkan waktu untuk benar-benar berbicara empat mata seperti ini. Baekhyun ingat Hojun memiliki kebiasaan untuk menghindar setiap kali Baekhyun meminta waktu untuk berbicara. Jadi ia rasa, kesempatan ini bisa dibilang cukup berharga baginya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang pesan yang kau kirimkan kepadaku." Hojun memulai pembicaraan langsung pada intinya.

Baekhyun bersyukur oleh hal itu, karena ia yakin dirinya tidak akan kuat berpura-pura melakukan obrolan kecil, sementara apa yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menghantam wajah pria di hadapannya ke atas meja.

"Aku serius dengan setiap kata yang aku kirimkan dalam pesan itu, Hwang Hojun. Hubungan kita telah berakhir. Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas."

Hojun menarik nafas dalam. "Baiklah. Aku akui aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Aku minta maaf, oke?"

"Kesalahan? Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa melamar orang lain sementara kau masih memiliki sebuah hubungan serius denganku adalah 'sebuah kesalahan'? Ini lebih dari itu, Hwang Hojun. Kau membohongiku, kau mengingkari janjimu, dan kau; lebih dari apapun telah menyakiti harga diriku!"

Persetan dengan semua tatapan orang di kafe tersebut yang seketika menoleh ke arah mereka. Rasa marah telah terlanjur membunuh saraf malu Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kau juga tak jauh berbeda denganku, Baekhyun-ah. Kau dan lelaki yang tadi. Kalian memiliki hubungan spesial dengan satu sama lain bukan?"

_"Who__ \- oh__ my God! You mean Park Chanyeol?"_ Baekhyun tertawa miris. "Kau menanyakan apakah kami memiliki hubungan spesial saat ini, Hwang? Jawabannya, adalah tidak. Tidak ketika aku menghormati hubungan kita yang aku kira belum berakihir. Namun jika kau bertanya apakah aku menyukainya, _hell yes._Dan aku jatuh cinta padanya dengan alasan sederhana, yaitu karena ia mengajarkan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah kau kenalkan padaku!" Baekhyun memandang pria di hadapannya tajam. "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Hwang."

_"It's not true. _Aku pernah mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau tidak bisa mengelak bahwa kita pernah salih mencitai satu sama lain. Jadi jika kau berani bilang bahwa perasaanku tidak pernah mejadi milikmu, kau jelas melakukan kesalahan besar."

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Kerongkongannya seakan penuh oleh segenggam pasir kering saat itu. Namun ia memaksa dirinya untuk terus berbicara.

"Kau selingkuh dariku. Kau tidak jujur padaku. Itu adalah kesalahanmu. Tapi kau tahu, kurasa aku juga melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar."

Hojun memandang Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tersadar, sepasang mata itu tak lagi membuat dirinya terpesona seperti yang dulu pernah ia rasakan.

"Hubungan kita telah lama berubah. Perasaanmu padaku telah lama berakhir. Aku menyadari itu sejak lama, namun dengan bodohnya aku memilih untuk mengelak. Memilih untuk menciptakan harapan sempurna tentang hubungan kita. Hingga aku gagal menyadari bahwa itu semua hanya caraku untuk menghindar dari kenyataan. Harusnya aku bertanya padamu. Harusnya aku memastikan keraguanku. Tapi kenyataannya aku hanya diam dan memberikanmu keleluasaan untuk menghancurkan hubungan ini."

"Baek…"

_"No. Please. _Tidakkah kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan mudah? Kau mencintai seseorang yang lain. Dan akupun sudah tak mencintaimu lagi. Jadi bisakah kita selesaikan semua ini di sini?" Ujar Baekhyun, nyaris memohon.

Hojun memandang Baekhyun di hadapannya, membiarkan ia berpikir tentang apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Mulut Hojun terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu hanya untuk terkatup kembali, mengurungkan niatnya.

Keduanya membiarkan diri mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tentang apa yang telah mereka lalui. Tentang apa yang telah mereka pelajari selama ini.

"Kapan pernikahan kalian?" Suara parau Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Hojun termenung sejenak hingga kemudian menjawab. "Kami baru resmi bertunangan. Jadi kami belum memiliki tanggal yang pasti tentang hal itu. Kemungkinan besar di pertengahan tahun depan."

Demi Tuhan. Baekhyun sudah menduga bahwa ini akan menyakitkan. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menduga rasa sakitnya akan sedalam ini kala mendengar semuanya langsung dari mulut Hojun.

_"Well, congratulations."_

Hojun mengangkat wajahnya dan dirinya tak menyangka Baekhyun memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut kepadanya. Senyuman yang tulus.

Menyakitkan.

Namun paling tidak, tanpa cercah kemarahan di sana.

"Kau tahu, kau nampak bahagia bersamanya. Sesuatu yang jarang aku lihat ketika kau masih bersamaku. Jadi aku bahagia untukmu." Lirih Baekhyun.

_"Baekhyun, I'm__ really__ sorry."_

"Tentu saja kau harus merasa bersalah, Hojun-ah. Dan tentu kau harus minta maaf. _You're an asshole. You cheated on me__, a__nd I was plainly stupid to believe on you._ Aku masih sangat ingin memukul wajahmu. Namun aku akan memaafkanmu saat ini, hanya jika kau berjanji tak akan melakukan hal yang sama pada wanita yang kau cintai itu."

Hojun memandang Baekhyun. Dan keduanya tersenyum samar pada satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu mengapa aku pernah jatuh cinta padamu, Byun Baekhyun. _You're an amazing person. _Dan kau berhak atas seseorang yang lebih dari seorang brengsek sepertiku."

Baekhyun tesenyum.

"Tentu, Hojun-ah. Tentu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sorry I'm late."_ Ujar Baekhyun ketika memasuki ruangan kantor department nya.

Ia hanya telat lima menit dari jam makan siang berakhir, namun ia tetap merasa bersalah telah memberi contoh yang buruk pada karyawan bawahannya.

"Mr. Byun." Panggil Joohyun sebelum Baekhyun memasuki ruangannya. "Saya meletakkan laporan uji coba barang yang anda minta dari Hyejin di meja anda. Anda bisa menyerahkannya pada saya setelah setelah memeriksanya"

_"Ok. Thank__s__." _Baekyhun mengangguk. Namun sebelum sempat membuka pintunya, ia kembali terhenti. "Joohyun-ah, tidak ada jadwal pertemuan ataupun tamu untukku sore ini, bukan?"

Joohyun memandang clipboard di mejanya sekilas dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

_"Good._ Bisa tolong jangan biarkan siapapun ke ruanganku untuk sementara? Aku ingin fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tersisa. Aku akan mengambil jam lembur sore ini."

Joohyun nampak sedikit bingung, namun kembali mengangguk paham.

Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu karena ia tahu Jongdae akan mendobrak pintu ruangannya dan memintanya menumpahkan semua update yang ia dapatkan dari obrolannya dengan Hojun siang tadi. Dan Baekhyun belum siap untuk itu. Tidak ketika dadanya masih terasa berat dan sesak untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Anehnya, tak ada rasa sedih yang ia rasakan. Semuanya murni kekecewaan yang tidak bisa ia pahami.

Ia merasa tertolak. Dan sekali lagi, hati kecilnya bertanya: _'__A__pa yang kurang dariku hingga mereka meninggalkanku?'__._

Namun paling tidak, tak ada air mata yang tumpah kali ini. Tidak ketika ia telah menangiskan semua kesedihannya di dada Chanyeol saat itu.

Baekhyun kemudian teringat oleh tatapan khawatir yang Chanyeol berikan ketika menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja siang tadi.

Hingga lamunannya buyar kala pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar.

"Mr. Byun? Maaf telah mengganggu. Tapi saya diminta menyampaikan ini pada anda." Ujar Joohyun dengan wajah bersalah seraya masuk membawakan satu pack take out sandwich dari store favorit Baekhyun.

"Ini untukku? Siapa yang membawakan ini?"

"Mr. Park dari department keuangan. Saya mengatakan bahwa anda sedang tidak bisa ditemui jadi beliau memintaku menyerahkannya. Beliau bilang, anda kemungkinan belum makan siang karena harus menyelesaikan urusan mendadak siang tadi."

"O-oh." Baekhyun seketika salah tingkah. _"T-thank you._ Aku akan menghubunginya untuk menyampaikan terimakasih."

Joohyun tersenyum penuh arti dan Baekhyun berharap pipinya tidak nampak memerah saat itu.

Baekhyun memandang sandwich di hadapannya dan menghela nafas.

Jongdae benar. Sepertinya dirinya harus melakukan inisiasi untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol, atau ia akan selamanya dihantui rasa penyesalan.

Dengan antusias Baekhyun menggigit sandwich tersebut, dan sebuah senyuman kecil seketika muncul di bibirnya.

_Bacon strip _dan _egg sallad;_ tanpa acar ketimun. Tepat seperti apa yang ia sukai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mr. Park ijin untuk mengambil cuti hari ini, Mr. Byun." Wajah Seulgi nampak bersalah ketika mengabari Baekhyun dengan info tersebut.

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu, Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan keberanian untuk menuju lantai dimana defisi Chanyeol berada, hanya untuk mendapati pria tersebut tidak sedang berada di ruangannya.

"Cuti? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Agaknya ia sedikit tidak enak badan. Hari-hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi department kami. Beliau bahkan sempat memintaku mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk meminta infus karena kelelahan yang dialaminya tempo hari. Apa ada sesuatu yang perlu aku sampaikan pada beliau, Mr. Byun?"

"Um, tidak." Jawab Baekhyun, bersusah payah untuk nampak tidak gugup. "A-apa kau akan mengecek kondisinya? Bukankah seharusnya seseorang memastikan ia baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sudah berencana seperti itu. Namun beliau meneleponku bahwa kondisinya sudah membaik dan hanya butuh istirahat. Agaknya ia tahu hari ini adalah anniversary pertama pernihakahanku jadi ia menyuruhku segera pulang alih-alih menjenguknya. Tapi sepertinya aku tetap harus memastikan kondisinya-

_"It's okay. _Aku akan menjenguknya." Potong Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang.

Seulgi melebarkan matanya tak percaya. "S-sungguh? Apakah itu tidak akan mereporkan anda?"

"Aku sebenarnya berencana memberikan beberapa barang yang tanpa sengaja terbawa olehku saat perjalanan bisnis kami. Tapi - ya, sepertinya aku tidak keberatan untuk sekaligus mampir dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja."

Seulgi nampak berusaha menahan senyumannya, yang mana membuat Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah.

"Syukurlah. Aku akan sangat terbantu jika begitu. Aku akan memberikan alamat rumah beliau, Mr. Byun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

40 menit.

Baekhyun sudah berdiri di teras depan rumah Chanyeol selama 40 menit. Menekan bel rumah, mengetuk pintu, dan menelepon nomor ponselnya berkali-kali. Namun tetap tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencoba menekan bel untuk kesekian kalinya, dan dadanya mulai dipenuhi kekhawatiran kala tetap tak seorangpun menjawab dari dalam.

Apa ia sedang keluar rumah?

Namun mobilnya terparkir di depan garasi.

Pintu gerbang juga dengan cerobohnya tidak sepenuhnya terkunci.

Baekhyun mengetuk keras pintu rumah Chanyeol dengan dada bergemuruh tidak tenang.

Udara di luar sangat dingin, namun itu menjadi hal terakhir yang Baekhyun khawatirkan saat ini. Chanyeol bisa saja ada di dalam rumah, tidak cukup kuat untuk bangun, atau mungkin lebih parah jatuh pingsan karena sakit.

_No, no, no. Please. _

Baekhyun mengetuk keras pintu rumah tersebut untuk yang kesekian kali. Dalam hati bersumpah akan memanggil telepon panggilan darurat untuk mendobrak pintu ini jika Chanyeol tidak juga memberikan tanda-tanda dirinya baik-baik saja di dalam sana.

Hingga kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok tinggi Park Chanyeol.

Wajahnya nampak pucat dan berantakan, memandang sosok lelaki yang lebih mungil dengan tatapan kaget bercampur bingung.

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa selega ini seumur hidupnya.

_"What the fuck are you thinking, Park?! I fucking knocked your door hundreds time and you didn't answer! _Aku kira sesuatu yang buruk terjadi denganmu! Aku kira kau mati di dalam sana!" Maki Baekhyun, membiarkan dirinya meluapkan kelegaan sekaligus kekesalan dan ketakutannya.

Chanyeol menenangkannya, dengan susah payah menghentikan pukulan pelan Baekhyun.

_"Hey, hey, hey. Byun. Stop it. Stop." _Chanyeol berusaha menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun._ "I'm fine, okay?_ A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun menelusurkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Dan seketika rasa khawatir kembali menyelimutinya ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol yang nampak lemah dan lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Apa kau sungguh baik-baik saja? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Aku nyaris satu jam mengetuk pintunya, namun kau tidak menjawab barang sedikitpun."

"Yeah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku rasa ini efek obat yang aku minum siang tadi." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara serak. Langkahnya gontai membawa tubuh jangkungnya menuju sofa di ruang tengah dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan khawatir. Lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan pelan menuju Chanyeol, dan berlutut di sisinya. Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kaget kala tangan dingin lelaki mungil itu menyentuh dahinya pelan, tatapan penuh kekhawatiran terpusat padanya.

_"You're burning, Park."_ Gumam Baekhyun, memberikan belaian lembut di dahi dan sisi wajah Chanyeol yang terasa begitu panas di sentuhannya. Dan Chanyeol menemukan dirinya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari paras mempesona di hadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Chanyeol memaksa tenggorokannya yang terlampau sakit untuk tetap berbicara.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. Meraih selimut tebal dari bahu sofa dan menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku ke ruang kantormu sore tadi, bermaksud mengembalikan jaket hoodie mu yang tanpa sengaja terbawa olehku. Aku bertemu Seulgi, dan dia bilang kau mengambil cuti karena sakit. Jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk menjenguk, karena Seulgi memiliki janji kencan dengan suaminya sore ini."

Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam, mengerang pelan ketika sakit kepalanya kembali menyerang hanya dengan gerakan sedikit saja.

"Ya, aku memintanya untuk tidak perlu datang. Aku tahu ia sudah merencanakan makan malam anniversary nya sejak lama. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak menduga seseorang akan datang sore ini. Terlebih dirimu."

_"Ow, it hurts, Park." _Komentar Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol hanya memberi senyuman lelah dengan mata yang sudah kembali terpejam.

Sepertinya efek obat yang Chanyeol minum masih bekerja, atau ia memang amat sangat lelah. Karena satu atau dua menit kemudian, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol sudah kembali terlelap.

Sekarang, apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan di sini?

Apakah tak apa membiarkan Chanyeol tidur lagi?

Apa ia bahkan sudah makan?

Baekhyun menyapukan pandangannya ke penjuru ruang tengah. Memperhatikan rumah bergaya minimalis yang cukup besar untuk ditinggali seorang diri tersebut. Ia akui, rumah berlantai dua ini cukup mengagumkan bagi Baekhyun yang terbiasa hidup seorang diri di ruang apartment.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membereskan area dapur, menata buku-buku dan lembaran berkas di meja tamu, dan membersihkan kamar serta ruang keluarga di lantai atas. Dan setelah Baekhyun selesai dengan semua itu, ia tak menemukan pekerjaan lain selain terduduk di sisi sofa, mengompres kening Chanyeol dan memastikan suhu ruangan cukup lembab dan hangat untuk kenyamanannya beristirahat.

Ketika hari telah mulai gelap dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai memasak semangkuk bubur, Chanyeol perlahan terbangun. Mata lelahnya mengerjap pelan, memandang Baekhyun yang hanya bisa memberikan senyuman khawatir.

_"Hey. How are you feeling?" _Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu. Berusaha tersenyum untuk mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

_"__I__t's okay. _Kau tidak perlu bangun. Tetaplah berbaring. Aku akan mengambilkan segelas air untukmu." Ujar Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol berusaha mendudukkan posisinya.

Hari sudah semakin larut, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membantu Chanyeol memakan bubur yang dibuatnya dan memastikan ia meminum obat.

"Kau harus lebih bisa menjaga kesehatanmu, Park. Kesehatanmu sangatlah vital. Aku akan membelikan beberapa suplemen dan vitamin harian untuk kau konsumsi mulai saat ini." Omel Baekhyun dengan nada kesal. Namun alih-alih nampak menyesal, Chanyeol justru tersenyum kecil.

_"What?"_

_"Nothing._ Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak seseorang mengomeli gaya hidupku. Aku senang mendengar itu darimu, Byun." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lembut. Dan hal itu lagi-lagi memberikan efek yang berlebihan pada jantung Baekhyun.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun membantunya berbaring di ranjang kamarnya, dengan hati-hati menyelimuti tubuhnya dan memastikan posisi Chanyeol cukup nyaman untuk beristirahat.

"Ya, aku harus segera pulang. Aku juga perlu beristirahat, Park."

_"Stay."_ Lirih Chanyeol, dahi berkerut dengan ekspresi memohon. "Saljunya sangat deras dan akan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan taksi di cuaca dan malam selarut ini."

Baekhyun memadang Chanyeol yang nampak berusaha membuka matanya meski dengan mata lelah yang nyaris terpejam.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur di rumah dengan tenang jika seperti ini caranya. Ia yakin bayangan Chanyeol yang sakit dan sendirian di rumahnya cukup untuk menghantui dirinya sepanjang malam.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memberinya senyuman.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tetap tinggal. Namun biarkan aku memakai kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian terlebih dulu. Kau beristirahatlah, oke?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun tahu ia telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidurlah, Park. Tidakkah kau merasa mengantuk?" Gumam Baekhyun. Ia telah memejamkan matanya selama lebih dari lima menit sejak ia berbaring di sisi ranjang Chanyeol, dan selama itu pula ia merasakan tatapan intens pria yang lebih tinggi kepadanya.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak tidur seharian ini. Aku rasa aku bisa menghabiskan sisa waktuku memandangmu tertidur hingga pagi hari."

Sekarang adalah pukul satu dini hari, dan Park Chanyeol bukan hanya telah kehilangan beberapa derajat demam tubuhnya, namun ia juga telah kehilangan rasa kantuknya.

_"Stop__ it._ Kau akan membuatku sulit tidur. Dan kau tahu aku memiliki jadwal kerja hari ini." Baekhyun menarik selimutnya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Hey, Byun."

"Hm?"

"Pernahkah kau berpikir. Kita seumuran, mengapa kita tidak mencoba memanggil nama satu sama lain dengan nama panggilan?"

Baekhyun membuka sedikit selimutnya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan picingan matanya.

_"No. _Aku suka menjaga hubungan ini tetap formal di antara kita. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu dengan nama margamu."

"Baek."

Baekhyun seketika bergeming.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Baek. Baekhyun. _Wow, it sounds nice__. Try it."_

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, mempertahankan tatapannya tetap pada sepasang mata almond itu.

"Yeol."

Pipi Baekhyun merona, dan Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

Ya Tuhan. Ini memalukan. Baekhyun ingat satu-satunya saat dimana mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama panggilan adalah saat mereka melakukan 'hal itu', beberapa waktu lalu. Dan sekarang, memanggil nama satu sama lain dengan santai seperti ini, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa mencegah ingatan itu untuk kembali.

"Hey, Park." Lirih Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. Dan Baekhyun sesaat bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Melihat keraguan di mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Memegang dagu Baekhyun pelan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Hey. Apa yang sedang ada di kepala cantikmu ini, Byun Baekhyun? _Tell me." _

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Memandang mata Chanyeol dalam diam. Chanyeol memiliki sepasang mata yang cantik. _Almond shaped, _dengan iris coklat gelap yang nampak pekat dan dalam.

"Kau tahu, Byun," Ujar Chanyeol ketika lelaki di hadapannya tidak juga berbicara. "Jika aku memiliki sebuah kekuatan super, aku ingin itu adalah kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran dan perasaanmu."

"Kau tidak akan senang mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan." Baekhyun menanggapi dengan senyuman kecil di bibir.

Chanyeol menaikkan sisi alisnya._ "__Why?_ Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang nakal?"

Baekhyun menghadiahinya dengan pukulan pelan di dada.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu tanpa perlu memiliki kekuatan super." Ujar Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat berlalu dengan keduanya hanya mamandang satu sama lain.

Chanyeol menunjukkan emosi dan perasaannya bagai sebuah buku yang ia biarkan terbuka. Itu tidak akan sulit bagi siapapun untuk melihatnya.

_"Really?_ Kalau begitu baca diriku."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya sesaat, berpura-pura berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku melihat kekhawatiran di wajahmu. Aku tidak yakin itu disebabkan karena apa, tapi yang pasti aku tidak suka melihatnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, memunculkan lesung pipinya.

"Kau juga merasa lega; atau mungkin senang." Jari Baekhyun menyentuh ujung lengkung mata Chanyeol, sesuatu yang selalu muncul ketika pria tinggi itu tersenyum. "Kemungkinan karena aku ada di sini, menyelamatkan nyawamu yang bisa saja mati karena sakit demam seorang diri di rumah."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Suaranya terdengar dalam dan berat, sesuatu yang Baekhyun akui sangat ia sukai.

"Kau kesepian dan bosan. Karena itulah kau ingin aku di sini. Atau mungkin kau tidak mau aku pulang karena kau merindukan pancake andalanku untuk sarapan esok hari."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki mungil itu memekik pelan kala ia menggulingkan posisi tubuh mereka, membuat Baekhyun berbaring tengkurap di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

Tatapan mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Dan cara Chanyeol memandangnya membuat dada Baekhyun seketika merasa begitu tenang.

Ia merasa begitu aman.

"Harus aku akui, kau membaca apa yang aku rasakan dengan cukup tepat, Mr. Byun. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi malam ini. Aku ingin kau membuatkan pancake untukku esok pagi." Chanyeol menyusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau membaca pikiranku?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu, membuat Chanyeol kembali memandangnya.

Pria tinggi itu mengerutkan dahi, berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir yang dibuat-buat sebelum mulai berbicara.

_Katakan bahwa kau bisa membaca pikiranku._

_Katakan bahwa kau tahu aku menyukaimu._

"Kau merasa kesal." Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Kau merasa kesal karena aku menahanmu di sini alih-alih membiarkanmu pulang setelah merawatku."

_Bodoh. Aku senang berada di sini bersamamu._

"Kemungkinan, kau sedang memikirkan pekerjaan saat ini. Tentang bagaimana kau akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu yang tertunda karena harus di sini bersamaku malam ini."

_Kau__. Aku hanya memikirkanmu saat ini._

"Dan kau…"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Chanyeol bergeming.

Baekhyun ingin bumi terbuka dan menelan dirinya hidup-hidup saat itu juga. Ia tidak tahu makna dari ekspresi yang Chanyeol berikan, dan itu mulai membuatnya takut. Namun tidak ada kata mundur ketika ia telah terlanjur mengatakannya.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku saat ini, Park Chanyeol? Kau. Kau yang ada di pikiranku saat ini."

Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol, dan ia merasa aneh ketika merasakan keyakinan yang seketika muncul.

"Jongdae bilang aku bodoh karena tidak menyadari perasaanku padamu sejak lama. Biasanya aku akan menyangkal jika ia mengatakan hal semacam itu padaku. Namun kali ini aku mengakuinya. Aku memang bodoh. Terlalu lama bagiku untuk menyadari dan mengakui ini. Aku-"

_"Oh my God." _Erang Chanyeol dengan helaan nafas, menyusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Baekhyun. "Katakan aku tidak bermimpi saat ini." Gumam Chanyeol. Bibirnya bertemu langsung dengan kulit bahu Baekhyun yang terekspos.

_"I really want to kiss you right now."_ Keluh Chanyeol, memandang Baekhyun dengan cebikan kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Pipinya semerah cherry dan dengan perlahan ia menelusurkan jemarinya di garis rahang Chanyeol.

"Segera setalah kau benar-benar sembuh, Park. Kau bisa mendapatkan ciuman sebanyak yang kau mau setelah kau sembuh."

_"Oh, God…" _Erang Chanyeol, melampiaskan ciumannya pada leher Baekhyun, yang mana sukses membuat lelaki mungil itu terkekeh geli.

_"So… we are boyfriends now?" _Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap, beberapa saat setelah ia selesai menghujani tiap titik di leher Baekhyun dengan kecupan. "Maksudku, aku menyukaimu. Sangat. Dan kau... Kau juga menyukaiku. Jadi..."

"Hanya jika kau mau, Park." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati." Chanyeol memberikan kecupan lembut di dahi Baekhyun. Dan lelaki mungil itu bisa merasakan kupu-kupu di dadanya kembali beterbangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu, sepertinya nenek moyang kita pernah berbuat kesalahan pada dewa cuaca hingga kita harus terjebak dalam badai salju terus menerus seperti ini." Komentar Baekhyun seraya berdiri di jendela kaca lebar yang mengarah langsung ke balkon lantai dua rumah Chanyeol.

Ini adalah hari ke empat keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Chanyeol untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan setelah minggu melelahkan di tempat kerja. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menduga mereka harus membatalkan makan malam mereka di restaurant favorit Chanyeol karena sebuah badai salju yang cukup mendadak.

_"Oh, come on. _Pengalaman kita terjebak dalam badai bisa dibilang adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Lihat kemana itu semua membawa kita berdua." Ujar Chanyeol dari atas sofa, tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri.

Ya, mungkin Chanyeol benar. Terkadang fakta bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih masih begitu sulit Baekhyun bayangkan. Namun sejauh ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah lebih bahagia.

"Aku terbiasa menghabiskan waktuku di dalam rumah. Kau tahu, melakukan hal-hal yang membosankan. Namun mengingat bagaimana dirimu, tidakkah terjebak seperti ini akan sangat membosankan?"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Chanyeol. Dan secara naluriah, seakan ia telah melakukannya ribuan kali, pria yang lebih tinggi melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan memberikan pelukan erat.

"Well, jika aku terjebak seorang diri mungkin aku sudah akan mati bosan saat ini." Chanyeol melayangkan sebuah kecupan kecil ke sisi wajah Baekhyun. "Namun seperti yang kubilang. Terjebak bersamamu adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Lagipula, kita memiliki banyak hal untuk bisa dilakukan di cuaca seperti ini."

Chanyeol menyeringai pelan. Dan untuk sesaat, hal itu sedikit mengingatkan Baekhyun pada seringai serigala dalam buku dongeng kesukaannya.

Dengan gerakan yang lihai, Chanyeol membalik posisi tubuh mereka. Memastikan Baekhyun terbaring dengan nyaman sebelum meraup bibir mungilnya yang manis.

Ciuman mereka dimulai dengan serangkaian kecupan nan polos. Baekhyun membiarkan pria di atas tubuhnya merengkuh sisi wajahnya, sementara lengan yang lain masih melingkar pada pinggangnya.

Kupu-kupu yang semula tertidur di dalam rongga dada Baekhyun seketika terbangun, dan jantungnya berdesir kuat oleh tiap sentuhan yang bibir Chanyeol berikan. Dan Baekhyun membiarkan ia membuka matanya pelan setelah sesaat membiarkan Chanyeol memimpin itu sama. Dan untuk sesaat bernafas menjadi hal terakhir yang Baekhyun pikirkan saat itu.

Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol memandang matanya dengan begitu dalam. Iris coklat matanya nampak begitu gelap, dan terpusat pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang seketika mengirim gelombang kebahagiaan pada sekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Hingga Chanyeol meraih nafas Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam, intens, namun juga penuh kelembutan.

Baekhyun bahagia.

Ia tidak pernah lebih bahagia dari saat ini. Detik ini. Bersama pria ini.

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit mereka hanya dengan menikmati bibir satu sama lain. Dan seharusnya Baekhyun tidak kaget ketika semua itu membawa mereka ke sesuatu yang lebih. Terlebih mengingat minggu itu adalah minggu yang melelahkan bagi keduanya, yang mana tak ada waktu untuk seks, kecuali di akhir pekan seperti ini.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai menyeruak masuk ke balik sweater Baekhyun, membuat pakaiannya perlahan tersibak dari tubuhnya. Belaian-belaian kecil membuai Baekhyun, hingga seketika ia tersadar oleh sesuatu.

_"W__-wait."_Baekhyun menahan dada Chenyeol ketika pria itu semakin menjalarkan tangannya.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menghentikan dirinya. Memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan memastikan apakah ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau tak apa?" Hati Baekhyun meleleh oleh pertanyaan sederhana yang penuh arti tersebut.

"K-kau - punya persediaan kondom, bukan?" Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya ketika mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, kali ini sebuah senyuman yang penuh pengertian. Pria itu memberikan kecupan pelan pada kening Baekhyun.

_"__Sure._ Apa sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu? Apa kau sedang tidak ingin melakukannya?"

"Bukan begitu." Lirih Baekhyun, nyaris tak terdengar.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"A-aku mau melakukannya. Hanya saja…" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. "Aku ingin kita lebih hati-hati dan memastikan kita hanya melakukannya dengan kondom mulai saat ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, memandang Chanyeol seakan ingin menyaksikan ekspresi kekasihnya ketika ia mengucapkan kalimatnya yang selanjutnya.

"Aku seorang _male carrier,_ Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memandangnya. Satu detik, dua detik, hingga perlahan bibirnya ternganga. Baekhyun tak mengerti apa maksud ekspresi yang Chanyeol berikan. Terlebih katika ia tak memberikan tanggapan apapun atas berita yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Maksudku… aku belum mulai mengkonsumsi pil pencegah kehamilan sejak aku melakukan tes dan mendapati hasilnya positif. Jadi jika kita tidak hati-hati, kau bisa saja menghamiliku. Hanya itu. Aku bersumpah aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu. Aku-

Chanyeol seketika meraih Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Baekhyun terkaget. Namun ketika Chanyeol mulai menghujani rambut Baekhyun dengan kecupan lembut, keraguan dan rasa takut oleh kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol bisa saja tidak suka dengan berita tersebut seketika menguap dari diri Baekhyun.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Baek. Kau membuatku jatuh semakin dalam padamu."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Sebuah suara yang paling Chanyeol sukai melebihi hal apapun di dunia ini. Dan hanya dengan bayangan menjalani hari-hari bersama lelaki dalam pelukannya ini cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol bahagia.

_"Thank you."_ Bisik Baekhyun pelan. "Terimakasih karena bersedia menerimaku apa adanya."

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa mudahnya bagiku untuk jatuh hati padamu, Byun Baekhyun."

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum, menenggakkan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir Chanyeol dalam ciuman lembut.

Selama ini Baekhyun melihat cinta sebagai sebuah ancaman. Namun pada momen ini, Baekhyun tersadar.

Cinta bukanlah sebuah ancaman, melainkan suatu kesempatan.

Ada banyak kemungkinan menanti di hadapan mereka. Namun Baekhyun membiarkan semua keraguan itu terhapus mulai saat ini.

Dalam diri Chanyeol, ia melihat kesempatan untuk bahagia. Dan ia hanya berharap Chanyeol melihat hal yang sama pada dirinya.

_"__I love you. __I'm so happy to be with you."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\- FIN -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note & announcement**

Maaf kalo chapter terakhir ini sedikit jauh dari ekspektasi. Walaupun ini juga jauh dari harapanku, paling enggak aku sudah berusaha semampunya.

Secondly, terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada reader-nim cerita ini, terlebih pada kalian yang udah bersedia memberikan komentar, kritik dan saran. Minggu-minggu ini bener-bener berat, dan komentar kalian udah ibarat sumber kebahagian kecil buat aku. Seneng banget tiap baca komentar yang ada. Kadang sampe nangis bacanya haha. I know this fic is far from perfect. Kadang aku takut, malu dan minder banget. Tapi kalian bantu aku ngelawan semua itu. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much.

Ada yang bilang fic ini terlalu panjang. Tapi itu karena sejak awal aku memang nggak ngerancang plot yang panjang. Dan takutnya nanti malah makin bosenin kalo dipaksa dipanjang-panjangin.

TAPI, ada satu hal yang emang aku rencanakan sejak awal:

**Fic ini bakal punya SEQUEL.**

Dan di sequelnya nanti, aku kemungkinan akan lebih fokus ke kehidupan domestic chanbaek pasca jadian dan menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius.

Kenapa nulisnya di sequel? Kenapa enggak jadiin satu di fic ini?

Karena nantinya, genre fic sequel tersebut bakal agak beda dari fic ini. Banyak tags baru yang bakal aku tambahkan (e.g: MPreg, domestic AU, marriage life, dsb.). Jadi bagi kalian yang kurang nyaman sama genre tersebut bisa berhenti cukup baca sampai di sini aja. Sedangkan yang suka, silakan buat lanjut ke fic sequelnya.

Cukup dari aku. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak buat kalian semua. See you in the next story!

**XX, mashedpootato**


End file.
